Cuando menos lo esperabas
by Sakume Nohara
Summary: Universo Alterno ¡Sí! Quiero ser independiente Sakura decidió vivir sola para demostrarle a su hermano que era lo suficientemente madura para vivir por su propia cuenta, su vida sufrirá muchos cambios y hará cosas que nunca pensó que haría S
1. Quiero ser independiente

Sakume Nohara: Hola a todos! Este es mi primer intento de escribir un fanfiction, espero que les guste! acepto cualquier tipo de sugerencia! asi que dejen sus reviews por favor!

Este fanfic va dedicado a mis dos mejores amigas que me han apoyado muchísimo: Dejiko-chan y Usagi-chan! Espero que les guste! y quiero ver sus reviews!

Disclaimer: Si yo fuera dueña de CCS créanme que mi historia estuviera siendo pasada en versión anime...y también sería japonesa!nn...y fuera muy rica!o Sakume tiene ojos de estrellitas

Capitulo 1: Quiero ser independiente

Una noche obscura, aunque muchas estrellas adornen el cielo; el clima es fresco, pero no frío. El tiempo esta muy tranquilo en las calles y casas de la ciudad de Tomoeda... en todas las casas menos una...

-¿Por qué no me dijiste antes? ¿Crees que tengo complejo de adivina? ¡Por Dios, Touya, es mi padre!- dijo enojada una muchacha de cabello castaño rubio y ojos verdes a un muchacho alto, de cabello negro, de 29 años.

-¡No te quería preocupar! Dime, ¿Qué iba yo a ganar con eso?- Dijo Touya con aires de alteración.

-Déjame aclararte algo y quisiera que te lo grabaras muy adentro: ¡Tengo 24 años, ya tengo una profesión, un trabajo! ¿No crees que ya va siendo tiempo de que dejes de sobreprotegerme?- dijo la muchacha con una furia inmensa.

- Sakura, no te estoy sobreprotegiendo, sólo quiero lo mejor para ti, eres mi hermana y por eso no quiero que te llenes la cabeza de preocupaciones. ¿Ves? Yo sabía que te ibas a poner de esta manera cuando te enteraras de lo que le pasó a mi papá- le dijo Touya con una calma envidiable para Sakura.

-¿Quieres que salte de emoción?- dijo Sakura con sarcasmo- No es para menos que me ponga así luego de que mi padre se desmayara

-¡Pero si era obvio que le iba a pasar eso! ¿Qué persona que tenga fiebre y vaya a trabajar bajo el sol no le pasaría algo similar?

Debía aceptar que su hermano tenía razón, pero eso aún no explicaba por qué no le había comunicado nada de lo ocurrido a su padre. Si no hubiera sido porque se le ocurrió salir un poco más temprano de su reunión en casa de su amiga Tomoyo no se hubiera enterado.

-¡Touya debiste habérmelo dicho! De todas maneras es mi padre y tengo derecho a saber que le sucede al igual que velar por su bienestar.

-Eres una niña a pesar de que ya tienes 24 años, te hubieras asustado y te hubieras puesto a llorar. No tienes la madurez suficiente para este tipo de asuntos- dijo Touya despectivamente.

-¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Cómo que no tengo la madurez suficiente? ¡Yo soy capaz de mantenerme yo sola sin la ayuda de nadie, tengo un trabajo y emocionalmente también soy madura!

-Pues eso habrá que verlo para creerlo

-¡Pues ya verás! De alguna forma te lo demostraré

-¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo?

- Me iré a vivir sola.

-¡¿Qué?!- se escuchó una voz que provenía del pie de la escalera

Sakura corrió a donde se pudo oír la voz y abrazó a un hombre de cabello del mismo color que ella.

-Papá, ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó Sakura sin separarse de su padre.

-¡Pues claro que sí! El arqueólogo Fujitaka Kinomoto es fuerte como un roble- dijo poniendo los brazos hacia arriba enseñando sus músculos.

-Papá, estás enfermo. No debes arriesgar tu salud de esa forma- dijo Sakura con voz de preocupación.

-Si ahora me tratan así imaginen cuando sea viejo. Pero bueno, de cualquier manera, quiero que me expliques eso de "Me iré a vivir sola".

-Pues, padre, lo que sucede es que mi muy-grandioso-hermano cree que no tengo la madurez suficiente para afrontar cualquier tipo de situaciones y le dije que demostrarle que si puedo voy a mudarme y vivir por mi propia cuenta- dijo Sakura con seguridad.

- Pero te apuesto a que en menos de un mes viene de regreso a casa- dijo Touya adoptando una actitud de sabelotodo.

-Pues sabrás que no, yo lo lograré.

- Sakura, antes de que sigas: ¿ya sabes dónde te mudarás?- preguntó el señor Kinomoto.

-Eh...pues...no...Jejejeje-dijo Sakura riendo nerviosamente.

-Inmadura- dijo Touya mirando hacia el techo.

-¿Qué dijiste?- preguntó Sakura enojada con un puño levantado.

- Lo que me escuchaste monstruo, eres una inmadura- dijo sonriendo satisfecho.

-¡No soy un monstruo!- dijo Sakura pisándole el pie a Touya.

-¡AAAAYYY!-gritó Touya al sentir el pisotón.

El Sr. Kinomoto rió mientras estos se miraban el uno al otro – ustedes nunca cambiaran niños...ninguno es lo suficientemente maduro y me imagino que nadie lo es... Bueno pero de cualquier manera, Sakura, averigua bien sobre algún apartamento.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿La vas a dejar irse a vivir sola?- preguntó Touya enojado

-Pues claro, si quiere ser independiente lo será, ¿o no es eso lo que quieres, Sakura?

-¡Sí! Quiero ser independiente

-Pues está decidido, te mudarás en cuando consigas un apartamento.

-¡Woooooohoooo!-dijo Sakura saltando

-¡Noooooooooo!-gritó Touya agarrándose la cabeza

-Bueno, ya me voy a dormir, hasta mañana- dijo Sakura mientras dio un beso a su padre y a su hermano en la mejilla.

-Padre pero...-fue interrumpido por su papá

-No te preocupes...esta experiencia la ayudará mucho, ya lo verás.

Sakura fue a su habitación y se tiró a su cama. Su cuarto era acogedor, tenía una ventana grande y una cama pequeña, pero muy cómoda. En su escritorio tenía fotos de ella, su hermano, su papá, sus amigos y...su madre... ¡Cómo olvidar aquella mujer! Era una mujer hermosa, joven, de cabello largo, crespo y grisáceo, pero no tenía nada que ver con su edad, pues esta tenía 27 años cuando falleció. Le escribió muchas cartas sabiendo que a los 3 años, cuando murió su madre, todavía no iba a entender lo que decía. Su padre le explicó que su mamá era una persona que siempre pensaba en el futuro y por eso pensaba en consejos que se le ocurrieran para que llevara una vida digna de admirar. También encima de su escritorio tenía una computadora. Al verla esta se dirigió a ella y se conectó a Internet. Ahí se encontró con su amiga Tomoyo:

-¨¨¤Sakkie¤¨¨- dice: Hola Tomoyo! Como estás?

--Cheeriegirl-- dice: Hola! Muy bien gracias! nn...Oye, pensé que te sentías mal...que pasó? Te fuiste muy rápido de mi casa...

-¨¨¤Sakkie¤¨¨- dice: Pues sí, la verdad sí me sentía mal, pero no sabes lo que ocurrió...

Sakura le escribió todo lo que ocurrió, desde cuando se enteró que su papá estaba enfermo al ver al doctor salir de su casa, hasta cuando le dijeron que podía vivir sola.

--Cheeriegirl-- dice: No te creo! Vas a vivir sola? Pero si nunca antes has vivido sola! Si te ocurre algo quién estará allí para ayudarte!...No sé, creo que debes pensarlo bien...

-¨¨¤Sakkie¤¨¨- dice: Ay! Tomoyo! Para la preocupación! Siempre hay una primera vez para todo. Veré como me va por los dos tres primeros meses, después de ahí tomaré una decisión.

--Cheeriegirl-- dice: Bueno, tu sabrás lo que haces, pero recuerda que el que escucha consejos llega a viejo!

-¨¨¤Sakkie¤¨¨- dice: Sí! No te preocupes! -'... oye por cierto, ayúdame a buscar apartamentos; créeme que me ayudarías muchísimo si lo haces.

--Cheeriegirl-- dice: Esta bien, te voy a ayudar! Pero tu duerme! Si te sentías mal no creo que se te haya pasado tan rápido!

-¨¨¤Sakkie¤¨¨- dice: Tienes razón! Todavía me duele la cabeza!...bueno, en tal caso buenas noches!

--Cheeriegirl-- dice: Hasta mañana! Buenas noches! Dile a tu papá que deseo que se recupere!

-¨¨¤Sakkie¤¨¨- dice:

Sakura se desconectó, se puso su pijama y se fue a dormir. Mañana le esperaría un largo día en el trabajo como siempre...

Amaneció y como parte de su rutina diaria, Sakura se levantó tarde para ir a trabajar...

-Aaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!-se escuchó un gritó muy agudo que provenía del piso de arriba.

-Para variar...el monstruo se levantó tarde-dijo Touya moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro.

-¡Te escuché Touya!-gritó Sakura desde el piso de arriba.

Pasados 2 minutos, Sakura entró corriendo al comedor.

-Buenos Días- dijo con un saludo general.

-Buenos días hija- le dijo el papá con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sirviéndole el desayuno.

-Papá, no te molestes en servirme el desayuno, estoy demasiado tarde; si me quedo a comer no llego, pero de todos modos gracias-dijo Sakura dirigiendo una sonrisa a su padre- me voy a llevar un pan tostado y créeme que me bastará.

-Las viejas costumbres nunca cambian, ¿verdad monstruo?-dijo Touya sonriendo para sí mismo.

-¡Aaaarrrg! ¡Déjame tranquila!-le gritó a Touya-¡Ah! Por cierto Touya, ¿crees que me podrías llevar al trabajo?

-¿Y que le pasó a tu carro?- preguntó Touya arqueando una ceja.

-Está en el taller. Lo llevé ayer para que le arreglaran sus desperfectos... Vamos Touya, llévame por favor- le dijo Sakura poniendo cara de perrito triste.

-Bueno, bueno, está bien. Pero te advierto que antes de llevarte tengo que ir a buscar a Kaho-le dijo Touya

-No hay problema. Sabes que tu novia me cae muy bien...la verdad es que es lo único bueno que tienes-comentó Sakura.

-Sabes, Sakura, el ejercicio es bueno para ti; ¿por qué no te vas caminando?-le dijo Touya tomando las llaves de su auto y saliendo por la puerta del frente.

-Bueno, papá, ya me voy antes de que me deje Touya- dijo Sakura a su padre y le dio un beso en la mejilla-nos vemos- tomó sus cosas y salió corriendo por la puerta gritando- ¡Hermanito! Tú sabes que te quiero muchísimo...

-¡Ay Dios mío! Nunca cambiarán-dio el señor Fujitaka riendo.

Touya y Sakura se fueron a buscar a Kaho. Ya cuando estaban en el carro, Kaho empezó a hablar enérgicamente con Sakura. Las dos muchachas estaban a gusto conversando de cualquier tema que les viniera a la mente. Touya, a decir verdad, estaba muy angustiado porque sabía que tarde o temprano hablarían sobre, eso.

-Kaho, ¿y cuándo se piensan casar?-dijo muy emocionada Sakura.

Exacto como Touya lo esperaba, estaban hablando sobre aquel tema que tanto le aterraba: el matrimonio. No es que Touya no quisiera a su novia, al contrario, la amaba con todo su corazón; sólo que no se sentía preparado para dar semejante paso. Aquella palabra le parecía muy importante, aparte que estaba un poco preocupado sobre como sería su vida con su esposa, digo, novia. De repente una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos...bueno, no era una voz, era un grito.

-¡TOUYA!-gritaron al unísono Kaho y Sakura. Por andar metido en sus pensamientos había dejado de ver hacia donde se dirigía, estuvieron a punto de estrellarse contra un poste de luz eléctrico.

-Touya, ¡Por Dios! ¿Quieres prestar más atención al camino en vez de estar pensando en Dios sabe que?-gritó Sakura respirando fuertemente. Finalmente llegaron al trabajo de Sakura; tomó su cartera y bajó del X-trail rojo de su hermano.

-Sakura, nos vemos pronto, cuídate mucho-dijo Kaho sonriendo.

-Hasta luego Kaho, igual-exclamó con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Monstruo, entra ya que estás tarde- Touya le mostró su reloj-casi no llegas a tiempo.

-Mejor dicho, ¡casi NO llego!- dijo mirando fuertemente a Touya, haciendo énfasis en la palabra no-bueno, ya me voy, hasta luego.

El edificio donde trabajaba Sakura era alto, de 14 pisos para ser exactos. Tenía en la parte de afuera letras grandes que decían: Compañía Distribuidora Tomoeda, CDT para corto. Como todos los días, Sakura entró saludando a la recepcionista, la Sra. Higurashi. Era una señora de unos 40 años quien siempre estaba jovial y alegre. Era quien transmitía todos los chismes de la compañía, o como ella decía "pequeños comentarios".

-Sakura-dijo la señora Higurashi-escuche un pequeño comentario acerca de un nuevo empleado. Dicen que viene de China y está aquí por influencias de su madre.

-Qué bueno, espero que pase un buen tiempo en Japón-comentó ella sin prestar mayor importancia.

-Lo que ocurre-murmuró en voz baja a Sakura-es que dicen que quieren ponerlo en tu puesto.

Al escuchar esto fue como si le hubieran tirado agua fría.

-¡¿Qué?!- gritó Sakura- ¡No lo puedo permitir!

Salió disparada hacia el elevador. Este se detuvo en el piso Nº 12. Apenas se abrió la puerta, una muchacha de cabello rizado negro, alta y esbelta trató de saludarla, pero ésta pasó más rápido dejando a su secretaria con la palabra en la boca. Apenas entró a su oficina encontró a un muchacho de cabello castaño oscuro, un poco alborotado, alto y de ojos café.

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Sakura entre cerrando sus ojos.

-¡Vaya! ¡Pero qué amables son los japoneses!-dijo con un tono de voz sarcástico.

Repentinamente entró una muchacha blanca, de cabello grisáceo ondulado, de nombre Tomoyo a la oficina de Sakura.

-Oye, Sakura, mira estos diseños y dime...-Tomoyo dejó de hablar cuando vio que la mirada de Sakura se desviaba. Cuando siguió la vista de Sakura observo a aquel muchacho.

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Tomoyo ahora.

-¡Dios! Otra-dijo el muchacho rodando los ojos.

-¡Exijo una explicación! Dime tu nombre-dijo exasperada Sakura.

-no veo porqué hacerlo, aparte que no me interesa conocerte- le dijo fríamente dándole la espalda.

-¡¿Acaso no sabes que no le puedes dar la espalda a una dama?! ¡¿Qué tipo de educación tienes?!- Sakura ya estaba totalmente enojada. El sólo la miro con la misma mirada fría y seria de la vez anterior.

-Mi educación es superior a la tuya. Nunca puedes comparar tu educación con la educación China-la miró fijamente-y yo respeto a las damas...claro, siempre y cuando haya una en frente mío, y en este momento no veo a ninguna.

Sakura sentía que la sangre le subía a la cabeza. Estaba roja, ¡Del enojo! Se encontraba apunto de lanzarse contra él, pero su amiga Tomoyo la detuvo.

-Sakura, ¡cálmate! Así sólo empeoraras las cosas- le dijo tomándola de los hombros.

Repentinamente entró un señor a la oficina. Era bajo, un poco gordito, de cabello chocolate. Se le podían calcular unos 45 años. Observaba el espectáculo que tenía al frente un poco desconcertado.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí?-dijo en un tono de voz muy fuerte.

Todos los presentes voltearon su cabeza hacia la puerta.

-¡Sr. Chang! ¡Explíqueme quién es este hombre!-dijo Sakura señalando al muchacho con el dedo.

-¿Sabes? Señalar con el dedo también es de mala educación-dijo sonriendo para sí.

-¡Me estás haciendo perder la paciencia!-dijo Sakura apretando los puños.

-¡Basta!-gritó el Sr. Chang-¡no quiero peleas aquí! Por lo visto no se han presentado. Bien, Sr. Li, ellas son las señoritas Daidouji Tomoyo y Kinomoto Sakura.

-Un placer-dijo el Sr. Li manteniendo el mismo tono frío. Tomoyo hizo una pequeña reverencia mientras que Sakura sólo volteó la cara. Al ver esto, Li sólo emitió un pequeño gruñido. Debido a esto el Sr. Chang se dio cuenta que no se llevaban bien.

-Este muchacho que ven aquí-comentó- es mi sobrino Li Syaoran, viene de Hong Kong. Srta. Kinomoto, Sr. Li, espero que se lleven mejor, ya que van a trabajar juntos de ahora en adelante.

-¡¿Qué?!- gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Fin del primer capítulo

Hola! les gusto? si? si? o Dejenme sus opiniones que de verdad me van a ayudar mucho! Gracias x leerlo!

I

I

I

I

/ Dejen su Review!!


	2. ¡¿Qué pecado cometí!

**Sakume Nohara:** Hola a todos!o Gracias por su apoyo! me sorprendió que hubiera recibido tantos reviews!n.n

Quiero darle las gracias a todos mis reviewers!: Serenity-princess, Tenshitomoyo-4ever, Cereza vzla, Danita, y Undine...arigatou gozaimasu!! n.n

Ah y un agradecimiento especial a mis betas: Kary-Asakura y M.S Arashi Sumeragi...merci!!

Y si van a haber otras parejas...se van a dar cuenta a traves del fic! ya los dejo x q debo estar cansandolos mucho!'

**Disclaimer:** YO SOY DUEÑA DE CCS! SIIII!! tocan la puerta

Sakume: Si??

Policias: abra la puerta, tenemos una orden de arresto por violacion al derecho de autor

Sakume: de que hablan? YO SOY DUEÑA DE CCS! SOY MILLONARIA! O

Policia:-saca un celular- señor, es peor de lo que pensabamos, la llevaremos al manicomio

la amarran con una camisa de fuerza y la sacan arrastrando

Sakume: SUELTENME! SOY DUEÑA DE CCS! ES CIERTO!

**_Capítulo 2: ¡¿Qué pecado cometí?!_**

"¿Es que acaso no soy una buena empleada?" dijo Sakura un poco preocupada "¿Por qué no me lo dice y corrijo lo malo que tengo?".

"No le estoy buscando reemplazo, es sólo que este mes va a haber mucho trabajo y no creo que merezca tanta presión. Créame que mejor publicista que usted no creo que haya" comentó el Sr. Chang. Tras escuchar esto, Syaoran se aclaró un poco la garganta. El Sr. Chang lo miró y enseguida empezó a hablar.

"Pero mi sobrino no se queda atrás, es el mejor de Hong Kong; usted y él harán un excelente equipo" terminó con una sonrisa.

Sakura dio un pequeño suspiro "como usted diga, señor" y fingió una sonrisa.

"Syaoran...err, digo, Sr. Li, compartirán el mismo escritorio; se va a sentar en la silla frente a ella" ordenó el Sr. Chang.

"Sí" dijo asintiendo, sin mostrar alguna emoción en el rostro.

"Los dejo tranquilos para que se conozcan mejor. Cualquier cosa estoy en mi oficina" Luego de decir esto abandonó el lugar. De repente Tomoyo da nuevamente señales de vida.

"Yo también me retiro, mucho gusto Sr. Li" dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

"Igualmente"

Cuando Tomoyo se fue la situación se puso aún más tensa. Sakura sólo miraba a Syaoran y viceversa. Estuvieron mirándose por buen tiempo hasta que...

"¿Qué me miras; Te gusta mi cara?" comentó Syaoran.

"¿Quién te dijo que me gusta tu cara? Me das asco, eres horrible" le dijo alzando un poco la voz... 'Dios me va a castigar la lengua por decir mentiras... ¡Por Dios! ¡Qué estás diciendo' pensó Sakura.

"Vaya, me siento tan ofendido" dijo sarcásticamente Syaoran.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"¡Tomoyo, no sabes cuan fastidioso es trabajar con él!" exclamó enojada Sakura.

"¡OH, vamos! No estuvieron mucho tiempo juntos, después de todo los dos pidieron permiso para salir temprano".

"Sí, y no sé aún como el Sr. Chang no se enojó por eso... creo que como la noticia nos cayó de sorpresa, sintió que el ambiente estaba tenso y no se opuso a darnos el premiso".

"Pero en fin Sakura; ¿Por qué saliste temprano?"

"Mira esto" Sakura sacó un fólder y se lo mostró a Tomoyo.

"¿Y? ¿Qué tiene este fólder?" Preguntó ella un poco confundida.

Sakura abrió el fólder. Adentro de éste había cuatro páginas con cuatro fotos en cada una. Todas con un anunció del periódico que contenía información sobre apartamentos.

"¡Vaya, Sakura, todos están lindos!" dijo Tomoyo

"Sí, pero analicé cada uno de los apartamentos, sus pro y sus contra"

"Suenas tan seria que ya ni pareces tú, pero en fin; ¿cuáles son?"

"Mira, el primero" tomó la primera página del fólder "es muy bonito y está en un lugar céntrico, pero es muy caro" luego sacó la segunda página con fotos "este lugar...es horrible"

"Pero que dices, si se ve muy bonito en la foto" dijo Tomoyo observando la foto.

"Ahí se ve bonito, pero si miras la parte de atrás de la página..."

"¡Aaah! ¡Pero qué asco!- dijo Tomoyo asqueada. Se podía ver una cría de cucarachas y las paredes llenas de moho. También se colaba líquido por las paredes.

"El tercero"dijo Sakura sacando otra página "¡es perfecto! Buen precio, buenos vecinos, pero hay un problema..."

"Y el problema es..."

"Está... ¡A dos calles de mi casa! Touya va a decir que no puedo estar lejos de ellos. Pero bueno, para finalizar" dijo Sakura sacando la última página "este es el mejor lugar".

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

Sakura sonrió a su amiga, lo que le hizo notar que estaba realmente emocionada "éste queda cerca del trabajo, esta amueblado, la renta es barata, los vecinos son muy simpáticos, la casa es espaciosa; cuenta con 2 habitaciones, lo que quiere decir que tendré un compañero de cuarto".

"Sakura, pero si quieres un compañero de cuarto puedes venir a vivir conmigo" dijo Tomoyo un poco esperanzada

"No, Tom, será como si viviera con mi hermano; me protegerías siempre... mejor dejémoslo así. Acabo de sacar el dinero para mi primera mensualidad, voy a firmar el contrato. ¿Me acompañas al apartamento?"

"Esta bien, pero después tienes que mirar los últimos diseños que hice porque esta mañana no pudiste".

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Vamos, primo, no puedes estar cansado" dijo un muchacho de ojos azules y cabello azul marino sonriente a otro de ojos café.

"¡Cómo no voy a estarlo si me arrastraste a donde se te antojó, Eriol!" dijo el chico de ojos café furioso.

"Syaoran, pero si pasamos un buen tiempo, además que ya tienes un apartamento" contestó Eriol.

"¡Gracias a Dios! No sé si soportaría vivir tanto tiempo contigo".

"Sabes que no puedes vivir sin mí" dijo Eriol tocando el rostro de Syaoran

"¡GAY!(n/a: sin ofender a nadie)" gritó éste alejando bruscamente la mano de su primo y caminando hacia su habitación.

"¡Pero es sólo contigo!" gritó Eriol.

Syaoran le respondió tirando fuertemente la puerta detrás de él a lo cual Eriol reaccionó riéndose a carcajadas.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un nuevo día, los pájaros cantaban, el sol brillaba tan resplandeciente como nunca y además era sábado; ¿Qué más podía faltar para que este fuera un hermoso día? ¡Ah sí! Sakura se mudaba, ¡y estaba de lo más feliz! Tomoyo la había ayudado a empacar sus cosas y estaba ya lista para mudarse. Eran las 2:00 p.m. y ya Tomoyo había llegado con sus guardaespaldas a buscar a Sakura.

"Bueno papá" dijo Sakura "empezaré una nueva vida".

"Cuídate mucho, hija" dijo el señor Kinomoto abrazando a su hija "no te olvides del camino a casa y péganos una visita de vez en cuando, ¿esta bien?"

"Si papá" le respondió al separarse de él.

"Monstruo, espero que te vaya bien" le comentó Touya "Te trataré de llamar al celular en la mañana para despertarte"

"Gracias hermano" dijo Sakura sonriendo mientras lo abrazaba. Al separarse de él se dio cuenta de algo

"¡Te he dicho que no soy ningún monstruo!" gritó pisándole el pie a su hermano.

"¡AAAAAARRRRGG!" se quejó Touya saltando en un pie.

Sakura subió al carro con Tomoyo y éste partió rumbo al edificio donde residiría Sakura.

"Papá, verás que en unos meses regresa" comentó Touya mirando el camino por donde se fue el carro.

"Ven, hijo, vamos adentro" dijo el Sr. Fujitaka abrazándolo por el hombro.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"¡Qué bueno que ya llegó Srta. Kinomoto!" exclamó alegre una señora anciana, baja, delgada y de cabello rubio.

"Un placer verla Sra. Konishi" dijo Sakura haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

"Por favor, síganme" dijo la Sra. Konishi a Sakura, Tomoyo y sus guardaespaldas quienes llevaban las maletas de Sakura.

Tomaron el elevador. De repente la Sra. Konishi empezó a hablar. "¿Sabes? Hace poco llegó tu compañero de cuarto, también se mudó hoy".

"¿Compañero? ¿Quiere decir que es hombre?" dijo Tomoyo con estrellas en sus ojos.

"Sí, y es muy guapo. Aunque sea vieja, no quiere decir que perdí el buen gusto" respondió igual de emocionada que Tomoyo.

"Sakura, ¡que suerte!" dijo Tomoyo pegándole con el hombro.

"Vamos, por favor, ¡Creerán que es el amor de mi vida!" comentó Sakura un poco alterada.

"Confía, hija, confía" dijo la Sra. Konishi guiñando un ojo. A esto Sakura respondió rodando los suyos.

De repente el elevador se detuvo en el cuarto piso. Salieron y se dirigieron al apartamento 4b. Al llegar salió un muchacho muy apuesto de cabello azul.

"¿Eres tú quien vive ahí?" preguntó Tomoyo

"No, yo vine sólo a acompañar a mi primo; él fue quien se mudó" dijo sonriendo a la muchacha. '¡Qué linda!' pensó. "¿Tú eres la compañera de cuarto de mi primo?"

"Oh, no, yo soy la prima de la compañera de cuarto" respondió sonriendo 'Este muchacho no está nada mal' pensó.

"Tenemos algo en común, ¿no crees?" dijo mirando a los ojos a Tomoyo.

"Ejem" Sakura se aclaró su garganta llamando la atención de los jóvenes.

"Disculpen por ser tan grosero, no me he presentado" dijo el muchacho "Mi nombre es Hiragizawa Eriol, ¿y ustedes hermosas señoritas?"

"Me llamo Kinomoto Sakura y ella es Daidouji Tomoyo" dijo Sakura mientras ambas hacían una reverencia.

"Encantado" dijo éste tomando sus manos y besándolas, por lo que las dos se sonrojaron "¿Puedo llamarlas por sus nombres?"

"Por supuesto" respondió inmediatamente Tomoyo causando que Sakura la mirara extrañamente y ésta se sonrojara.

"Un placer haberlas conocido, hasta luego" dijo levantando la mano "espero que nos volvamos a ver Tomoyo" dijo guiñándole el ojo. Tomoyo no podía creer que ella era capaz de sonrojarse tanto en el día.

"Bueno, Srta. Kinomoto, aquí está su llave y su habitación es la de la derecha. Me retiro, con su permiso" La Sra. Konishi se alejó de los muchachos.

"Mejor entremos" dijo Sakura emocionada. La puerta ya estaba abierta así que no hubo necesidad de usar la llave. Al entrar vieron la cocina bien equipada y la sala con grandes sillones que se veían muy cómodos.

"Me agrada mucho tu apartamento, Sakura" dijo Tomoyo sonriendo

"¡A mi también me encanta! Vengan, vamos a dejar las maletas en mi habitación"

Cuando abrieron la puerta de la recámara vieron un cuarto muy bien decorado: las paredes estaban pintadas de un color melocotón suave y tenía un cuadro con el paisaje de un río, era muy relajante. La cama tenía un respaldar grande hecho de palo de rosa. También halló una cómoda con un gran espejo y varios cajones; y además había una televisión sobre una pequeña mesita. Era un cuarto acogedor.

"Bueno Sakura, ya nos vamos" dijo Tomoyo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

"Esta bien, gracias por todo muchachas" Sakura las acompañó hasta la puerta. Una vez que se fue escuchó una voz que provenía del otro cuarto.

'Debe ser mi compañero de cuarto, veré si puedo presentarme con él' pensó Sakura feliz. Se dirigió al cuarto de su compañero. Al llegar tocó la puerta.

"¿Quién es?" respondió una voz masculina.

"Soy tu compañera de cuarto, quería ver si me podía presentar contigo" dijo Sakura un poco nerviosa.

"Espera un momento" le contestaron a Sakura.

Pasó un minuto cuando por fin se abrió la puerta.

"¡Hola! Pensé que debía presentarme, soy Kino..." cuando de repente levantó la mirada y se miraron.

"¡¿Tú?!" gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo. ¡No podía creerlo! ¡Su compañero de cuarto era Li Syaoran!

"Dios mío, ¿Qué pecado cometí?" exclamó Sakura frustrada.

Fin del capítulo

Ya saben...dejen sus reviews!!!o ah! y FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO 2005!!


	3. ¿A ti también?

**Sakume Nohara:** Hola a todos!! antes de que empiecen a leer tengo que decirles algo...FELIZ AÑO NUEVO 2005!!!nn Que sea un año de exito para ustedes! Y sobre todo un año muy diferente al año anterior � Pero bueno, disfruten de este capitulo! espero que les guste!

Ah! le debo una disculpa a Mayra, le prometi que el cap iba a estar para el 1ero de enero pero por ciertos contratiempos que tuve pues lo subi hoy...gomen nasai!-.-'

**Disclaimer:**No soy dueña de CCS...Clamp lo es...pero -pone ojos de perrito triste- ¿me puedo quedar con Syaoran, por favor? o

_**Capítulo 3: ¿A ti también?**_

"No entiendo porqué de todas las personas que hay en Japón tu debes ser mi compañero" dijo Sakura enojada.

"No creas que tu presencia me agrade mucho" comentó Syaoran mirándola con enojo.

"Pero, ¿por qué no vas a vivir con tu tío? Después de todo es el presidente de la empresa y debe tener una casa grande" preguntó Sakura.

"Porque tiene un trato con mi madre...no te voy a decir nada sobre esto" dicho esto la miró fríamente.

"¿Y entonces dónde te quedaste antes de mudarte acá?"

"En casa de mi primo Eriol"

"¡Ah! ¿El muchacho simpático de cabello azul?"

"Tu concepto de simpático es extraño"

"No, el tuyo lo es; ¿no crees que debes aprender de tu primo?"

"¿No crees que deberías aprender a callarte cuando los demás no quieren que hables?" le dijo levantando una ceja.

"¡AH! Me voy a mi cuarto"

Sakura estaba furiosa; ¡se suponía que iba a ser uno de los mejores días de su vida y se encuentra con semejante sorpresa! Esperaba que su día mejorara aunque sea un poco...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tomoyo, por su parte, estaba feliz. Su amiga estaba muy contenta en su nuevo apartamento y ella había conocido a un muchacho increíblemente encantador. Aunque eran muy pocas las probabilidades de volverlo a ver, pero; ¿Quién sabe? Quizá se lo podría encontrar. Uno nunca sabe cuantas vueltas da el destino. Tomoyo acababa de salir del edificio de apartamentos con sus guardaespaldas cuando vio a Eriol en la esquina de la calle.

"Hola Tomoyo" saludó Eriol

"¡Hola Eriol! ¿Qué haces aquí todavía? Si quieres te puedo dar un aventón" sugirió Tomoyo.

"Me encantaría, pero me gustaría aún más que me acompañaras a tomar algo en algún restaurante; ¿Te parece?" preguntó Eriol.

"Pues...creo que...bueno, está bien" aceptó sonriente.

"Señorita, ¿La acompañamos?" preguntó una de sus guardaespaldas.

"No se preocupen muchachas, estaré bien" Tomoyo sonrió.

"En tal caso nos retiramos, con su permiso" dijo mientras todas hacían una reverencia.

"Gracias muchachas, hasta luego" comentó despidiéndolas mientras se iban en el auto.

"¿Nos vamos?" preguntó Eriol poniendo su brazo para que Tomoyo lo tomara.

"Claro" asintió entrelazando su brazo con el de Eriol.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Creo que saldré un rato...no tengo nada que hacer aquí" dijo Syaoran saliendo de su habitación y tomando su abrigo.

Cuando se dirigía a la puerta vio que Sakura ya la había abierto.

"¿Vas a salir?" le preguntó Syaoran

"Sí, ¿te importa?" contestó Sakura

"¡Claro que sí! No vas a volver, ¿verdad?" dijo Syaoran con cara inocente

"No pienso discutir contigo" le dijo dándole la espalda "recuerda cerrar la puerta, ¿esta bien?" Sakura salió por la puerta.

Syaoran no respondió, pero trancó la puerta por dentro, y luego salió y cerró la puerta.

Entraron juntos al elevador. Al salir se encontraron con la señora Konishi

"Muchachos, hoy me voy a Osaka a casa de mi hijo; volveré mañana en la noche"

"Que le vaya bien señora" dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

"Hasta Luego" dijo Syaoran haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Syaoran salió del edificio. Sakura iba detrás de él cuando la Sra. Konishi la llamó.

"¿Qué ocurre Señora?" preguntó intrigada Sakura.

"Suerte" le dijo guiñándole el ojo.

"¿Suerte? ¿Con qué?" preguntó confundida.

"Con tu compañero de cuarto, desde luego" le dijo con un obvio tono pícaro.

Sakura se dio la vuelta, cerró sus ojos, contó hasta diez y salió del edificio.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"¿Dairy Princess?" preguntó Tomoyo

"¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusta?" dijo preocupado Eriol.

"No, no es eso, sólo que nunca había escuchado de este lugar" completó Tomoyo con una sonrisa.

"Bueno, en tal caso, entremos" le dijo Eriol abriéndole la puerta.

"Gracias"

Se dirigieron a la caja a pedir. Tomoyo pidió un helado de vainilla y Eriol, uno de dulce de leche. Se sentaron en una mesa y empezaron a degustar de su helado.

"Veo que te gusta mucho el helado de vainilla" comentó Eriol

"La verdad sí, es mi favorito" dijo Tomoyo "aunque, sabes, no debí dejar que pagaras"

"No te preocupes por eso, después de todo yo te invité; ¿no? Así que es justo que yo haya pagado" contestó sonriente Eriol

"Bueno, pero la próxima pago yo"

"¿Va a haber próxima?" preguntó Eriol sonriendo nuevamente, vaya que ella lo hacía sonreír. "No traje mi celular hoy, lo dejé en mi casa, así que apuntaré tu número en una servilleta por mientras"

Antes de que tomara la servilleta, Tomoyo lo detuvo.

"No te preocupes, apunto tu número en el mío y te llamo"

"Espero que sea cierto; estaré esperando tu llamada"

"Aguarda, déjame buscar mi celular en mi bolso" empezó a buscar, pero no lo encontraba. Luego se acordó que lo usó cuando estaba en el auto camino al apartamento de Sakura, seguro se le había quedado ahí.

"También se me quedó el mío. Lo olvidé en el auto donde venía" dijo Tomoyo apenada.

"No te preocupes, no importa, solamente estaremos ilocalizables por unas cuantas horas"

"Que hacer" suspiró Tomoyo "¿Compartes la servilleta?".

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Habían pasado ya unas cuantas horas desde que Syaoran había salido. Fue a caminar un poco, a explorar la ciudad. Después de todo él era nuevo en el lugar y no lo conocía bien. Miró su reloj, eran las 8:30 p.m. Ya era hora de regresar al apartamento. Llegó a su edificio e introdujo su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón buscando la llave mientras entraba al elevador. Era extraño que no la tuviera. Revisó su otro bolsillo y no encontró nada. No lo podía creer, como salió rápido olvido su llave en el apartamento. Aunque fuera una humillación tendría que esperar a que regresara Kinomoto, pero también estaba la posibilidad de que ésta hubiese llegado antes. Salió del ascensor y se dirigió a su apartamento.

¡Qué sorpresa se llevó cuando encontró a Kinomoto sentada en el pasillo afuera del apartamento!

"Vaya Li, hasta que por fin llegas" dijo expresando falsa alegría.

"¿Qué haces afuera?" preguntó curioso Syaoran.

"Nada, es que me encanta sentarme en el pasillo a ver pasar a las personas" dijo sarcásticamente "¿Tú que crees que parece?" preguntó enojada.

"Parece que hoy estás especialmente estúpida, más que de costumbre" respondió sin paro alguno.

"¡Mira! Ríe todo lo que quieras, búrlate lo que desees, pero lo que me paso fue...que se me quedó la llave en el apartamento" dijo enojada consigo misma y preparada para recibir las burlas de Syaoran.

Syaoran por su parte tenía los ojos del tamaño de dos platos.

"¡¿A ti también?!" preguntó exaltado Syaoran.

Al escuchar esto, Sakura quedó atónita. ¡No lo podía creer! ¡Qué día más horrible era estaba viviendo!

"No puede ser... ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Quiero llorar" dijo Sakura cubriéndose el rostro con sus manos.

"Si eso abre la puerta, entonces llora" dijo Syaoran como un comentario casual.

Sakura sentía como le hervía la sangre.

"¡Si no vas a aportar algo constructivo mejor cállate! ¿Sabes? Yo estoy cansada, agotada, fue un día muy pesado para mí; ¿y encima tengo que aguantar tus estupideces?" dijo ésta mientras unas cuantas lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos.

Al ver sus lágrimas se arrepentía de lo que había dicho, ¡Cómo pudo hacer llorar a una mujer! De pronto se sentó al lado de ella haciendo que ésta levantara la mirada. Él estaba mirando hacia al frente. Entonces empezó a hablar.

"Algo se nos tiene que ocurrir, no podemos pasar la noche en este pasillo; ¿o sí?"

Sakura ya había dejado de llorar. Estaba abrazando sus piernas con su barbilla sobre sus rodillas. Empezó a mecerse mientras pensaba que hacer.

"¿Y si llamas a tu primo?" preguntó Sakura "Él nos podría recibir por hoy"

"Tienes razón, déjame llamarlo" Syaoran tomó su celular y marcó el número de su primo...nadie contestaba...volvió a llamar...nadie...intentó nuevamente...nadie...

"No contestan, tendré que llamarlo al celular" marcó al celular de su primo y al igual que la vez anterior, nadie contestaba. Lo intentó unas diez veces más hasta que se cansó y le dejó un mensaje.

'_Hola, soy Eriol, en estos momentos no te puedo atender, déjame tu mensaje y te llamaré de vuelta.-Deje su mensaje después del tono- beep_

_-¡Eriol! ¿Para qué tienes celular si no lo llevas contigo? Llámame cuando te dignes a tomar tu celular-._

Syaoran cerró la llamada y guardó su teléfono. Suspiró mientras cerraba los ojos.

"Mi esperanza está quién sabe donde" comentó Syaoran.

Sakura quedó pensando que hacer, ¡Nada se le ocurría! De repente se le prendió el foco; ¡podía llamar a su amiga Tomoyo! Tomó su celular y empezó a marcar el número.

"¿Qué vas a hacer?" preguntó Syaoran

"Voy a llamar a Tomoyo, mi prima, ella nos puede ayudar" dijo Sakura esperanzada. Salió el tono...tono...tono...

"_¿Aló?" _Respondieron

"¿Tomoyo?" preguntó Sakura.

"_No, soy una de sus guardaespaldas"_

"¡ah! ¡Hola!... ¿me la podrías pasar?"

"_Desafortunadamente, no; salió y dejó su teléfono en el auto_"

"Bueno...gracias"

Sakura cerró su celular.

"Dejó su celular en su auto y salió no sé a donde"

"¿Dónde estás, Eriol?" dijo Syaoran exasperado agarrándose la cabeza.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Me gustan mucho las estrellas" dijo Tomoyo mirando el firmamento.

"Son hermosas, ¿No crees?" le comentó Eriol al oído. Los dos se encontraban caminando en el parque del _Rey Pingüino_, como decían Sakura y ella de chicas. Encontraron una banca y se sentaron en ella.

"Eriol, no te he preguntado; ¿cómo se llama tu primo?" cuestionó Tomoyo

"Li Syaoran"

A Tomoyo le crecieron los ojos "¿Li Syaoran?"

"Sí, ¿Por qué?" preguntó confundido.

"Trabaja con mi prima y se llevan de la patada" respondió Tomoyo "además ahora también van a vivir juntos"

"Así es la vida...por algo sucedió, ¿no crees?" añadió sonriendo Eriol.

"Creo lo mismo" dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto Sakura y Syaoran seguían afuera de su apartamento pensando que hacer. Llevaban ya una hora pensando. Syaoran estaba recostado en la pared con las manos detrás de su cabeza mientras Sakura estaba sentada en el piso... ¿Durmiendo?

"Kinomoto, levántate" le dijo Syaoran mientras le mecía un poco el hombro con la mano.

Aún así, Sakura seguía dormida. Syaoran sonrió para sí mientras pensaba en una forma de despertarla. Tomó su celular y buscó los tonos. Entre ellos encontró uno que decía "heavy metal", su sonrisa se agrandó y acercó su celular a la oreja de Sakura y escogió ese sonido. Repentinamente Sakura escuchó el estruendoso sonido de la batería y la guitarra eléctrica y abrió los ojos a su máxima expresión.

"¡El mono azul se peleó con el gorila rosa!" gritó Sakura volteando la cabeza de un lado al otro. De repente su mirada chocó con la de Syaoran quien la miraba extrañado.

"¿Has considerado conseguir algún tipo de ayuda psiquiátrica?"

"Estaba soñando, además, ¿por qué me despertaste con ese escándalo?" le dijo mientras se tocaba la oreja.

"Traté de levantarte, pero duermes como una roca; ¿pensabas quedarte dormida en este pasillo?" le preguntó.

"Pues no...Pero, ¿qué podemos hacer?"

"¿Por qué no llamas a tu casa y preguntas si nos podemos quedar allá?" sugirió Syaoran

"¿Estás loco? Para nada, sería un motivo de burla para mi hermano; va a decir que no puedo vivir por mi cuenta. No, definitivo" dijo Sakura con determinación.

"¿Y qué otra idea se te ocurre?" preguntó Syaoran desesperado.

"¿Por qué no llamas a el Sr. Chang? Seguro él no nos negara Hosp..." pero fue interrumpida por Syaoran

"No puedo...es por asuntos familiares" comentó de forma fría, dando a entender que no debía rebatir lo que había dicho.

"¿Dónde pasaremos la noche?" preguntó Sakura desanimada. Syaoran sólo estaba mirando hacia el suelo. Nada se les ocurría. Sakura se volvió a sentar en el piso cuando de repente se le ocurrió algo.

"¿Tienes dinero?"

"Sí, ¿Por qué?" Syaoran la miró extrañado

"¿Más o menos cuanto tienes?"

"Unos 40 dólares"

"Yo tengo 30... ¡Sí nos alcanza!" exclamó emocionada

"¿Qué tramas?" preguntó Syaoran mirándola fijamente

"Sólo sígueme" dijo Sakura tomándolo de la mano lo que ocasionó que el chino se sonrojara.

Bajaron hasta el estacionamiento donde encontraron un auto Mazda 323 blanco.

"¡Uh! No sabía que tenías auto" dijo Syaoran ojeando el auto.

"Sí, lo saque hoy del taller...vamos, sube" Sakura abrió las puertas de su auto y salieron del edificio.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A:** Hola!! Les gusto? Eso espero n.n...tratare de actualizar pronto!

Cuidense y dejen reviews!!o


	4. El Motel

**Sakume Nohara:** Hola! Ya por fin otro capitulo! Gracias de nuevo por los reviews! Este capitulo se lo quiero dedicar a mi amiga Chombi Power que no ha podido leer bien el fic por problemas de con su computadora�...pero weno, espero que lo pueda leer pronto! nn

**Agradecimientos:** Muchas muchas muchas gracias a todos mis reviewers! A **serenity-princess** (todavia no debo conocer a tu amiga verdad? o.o glup), a **rikachan,**a **Danita**(estoy de acuerdo contigo...aunque parece que este año es mucho mejor!n.n), a **Aome**, a **Aneth **(Gracias! tambien te deseo lo mejor!), a **Kathy-Li** (bueno, este capitulo tiene un poquito de ExT...espero que te guste!) y a **Mari** (me parecio bien loca esa parte!XD me alegra que te gustara! Tambien vas a ver en este capitulo que Li es muy brusco despertando a las personas nn')

También un agradecimiento enorme a mis amigas **Dejiko-chan** y **Usagi-chan **que me dan ideas para escribir algunas locuras!P

**Disclaimer: **CCS no me pertenece...mi cumpleaños es el 27 de abril! ya saben que regalarme! n.n'

**Capítulo 4:** El motel

"¿Qué- rayos- es- este- lugar?" preguntó Syaoran un poco asustado.

"Pues un motel, pensé que eras inteligente" dijo Sakura

"Sí, ya lo sé, pero míralo" gritó

Era un edificio viejo y pequeño, tenía algunas rajaduras en sus paredes. El título estaba cayendo y las luces fallaban.

"¿Segura que quieres venir aquí?" preguntó Syaoran un poco dudoso de entrar.

"Sí, no hay otro lugar donde nos alcance el dinero" dijo Sakura resignada.

"¡Pero tenemos 70 dólares! Debe haber algún hotel que tenga habitaciones a ese precio"

Sakura la miró "¿70? ¿Quién dijo que tenemos 70?"

"Bueno, si pasé bien la escuela primaria creo que 30 más 40 son... ¡70!" articuló Syaoran remarcando más 70

"Sí, pero los 30 que tengo es lo que me queda hasta la otra vez que me paguen"

"¿Y qué hiciste con el resto del dinero?" preguntó Syaoran "Pagaron no hace mucho. Deberías guardar parte de tu dinero"

"¿No te dije que tenía el carro en el taller? Le compraron varias piezas y las instalaron, lo limpiaron, lo pintaron..., etc. Además que me ofrecí a comprarle sus medicinas a mi papá.

"Me asombra que te sobrara" comentó Syaoran "Por cierto, ¿Cómo sabes cuánto cuesta una habitación?"

"Pasé por aquí en la tarde, y vi el precio que está escrito en el letrero" dijo señalando el letrero. Decía 'Una noche por 30 dólares'

"Pero eso lo podía pagar yo solo sin tu ayuda" exclamó Syaoran

"No me opongo a que lo hagas" dijo levantando las dos manos.

"No lo creas mucho; mejor entremos" dijo caminando hacia el edificio mientras Sakura lo seguía atrás.

Cuando entraron vieron una recepción de mal aspecto con sillones viejos, el piso roto y la recepcionista estaba masticando goma de mascar mientras los veía sobre sus lentes gruesos. Sakura y Syaoran estaban mirando incrédulos el horrible lugar.

"¿Quieren algo?" preguntó la recepcionista para llamar su atención.

"Sí, buenas noches, Señora..." dijo Syaoran tratando de leer el gafete que llevaba la recepcionista en su uniforme "Anami Ikue...sí, señora Anami"

"Ese no es mi nombre" dijo la recepcionista "Era el nombre de la antigua recepcionista. Murió aquí en el puesto, ¿sabe? Como no había dinero para otro uniforme me dieron el de ella"

"¡Oh! Vaya..." exclamó Syaoran un poco asustado

"Y" añadió la recepcionista "mi nombre es Date Gemmei, soy señorita. Si tu quieres me puedes llamar sólo Gemmei" le guiñó el ojo.

"Eh, yo...mucho gusto" dijo simulando una sonrisa. Ya estaba completamente asustado. Tomó a Sakura de los hombros y la puso en frente de él "Vamos, Kinomoto, dile para que vinimos"

"Cobarde" murmuró ella a Syaoran quien se encogió de hombros.

"Muy buenas señorita Date, queríamos una habitación para pasar la noche" dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

"Son 30 dólares" dijo Gemmei mientras les daba una llave. Cada uno dio 15 dólares a la señorita "Suban la escalera, a la derecha, habitación Nº 8"

Sakura y Syaoran iban subiendo la escalera cuando les gritó Gemmei "¡No hagan mucho ruido en la cama que hay más huéspedes durmiendo!"

Sakura paró en seco "Cree que vamos a hacer el... ¡Dios!"

"¿Tienen más huéspedes?" comentó Syaoran muy asombrado.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eriol escoltó a Tomoyo a su casa. Ya eran las 10:00 p.m. era increíble como pudieron pasar todo el día juntos, parecían conocidos de toda la vida.

"La pase muy bien contigo, de verdad espero verte de nuevo" comentó Eriol a Tomoyo.

"Dalo por hecho. Estoy segura que nos veremos pronto" dijo Tomoyo.

"¿Por qué tan segura?" decía mientras levantaba una ceja.

"Porque tenemos pedazos de servilleta con los números de cada uno, así que me imagino que nos mantendremos en contacto"

"Eso espero... Creo que ya va siendo tiempo de retirarme" dijo mientras tomaba la mano de Tomoyo y la besaba.

"Que...te vaya bien" le dijo con las mejillas rojas.

Eriol todavía tenía la mano de Tomoyo en la suya. Se fueron acercando lentamente, sus rostros tenían escasos centímetros de distancia y finalmente... Tomoyo besó su mejilla y lo abrazó.

"Pasé un día excelente"

"Yo también" respondió Eriol mientras devolvía el abrazo.

Al minuto se separaron y Eriol empezó a caminar hacia atrás.

"Cuídate mucho Tomoyo" le gritó

"Tú también" dijo de igual manera mientras lo despedía con su mano.

Eriol desapareció de la vista de Tomoyo, así que ella decidió entrar a su casa.

"¡Qué bueno que llegó señorita!" dijo una de sus guardaespaldas haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

"Hola" dijo Tomoyo sonriente y un poco despistada.

"Señorita, su celular" la guardaespaldas le dio el celular "Quiero informarle que lo llamó la señorita Sak-..." pero fue interrumpido por una voz.

"¡Tomoyo!" gritó una señora alta, de cabello corto hasta la oreja de color castaño rojizo abrazando a Tomoyo.

"Mamá, ¿Qué ocurre?" miró a la señora que la abrazaba.

"Estás bien" suspiró su madre "¿Cómo te vas a ir sola con alguien que acabas de conocer? Casi asesino a tus guardaespaldas por dejarte sola" dijo mientras mandaba una mirada asesina a las guardaespaldas. Cada una fue bajando la cabeza apenada.

Tomoyo al ver esto se sintió mal... ¡No quería que las despidieran por su culpa!

"Mamá, no tienen la culpa; yo les dije que me dejaran sola. Aparte que el muchacho con quién salí es muy simpático, si quieres lo invito a comer a la casa con nosotras algún día"

"Me parece buena idea, pero" dijo su madre preocupada "de todas maneras te pudo pasar algo, hija"

"Mamá, tengo 24 años, ¿verdad? Me considero una persona juiciosa, no te preocupes tanto. Ellas pueden cuidarte a ti y a mí en ciertas ocasiones, no siempre" comentó tratando de razonar con su madre.

"Esta bien, Tomoyo" dijo resignada "Ve a dormir, seguro estás cansada"

"Tienes razón mamá, buenas noches" abrazó a su madre "Por cierto, ¿me ibas a decir algo antes que llegara mi mamá?" dijo separándose del abrazo y mirando a la guardaespaldas que la recibió.

"Pues...no señorita" respondió la guardaespaldas

"Bueno en tal caso, hasta mañana" se despidió mientras subía las escaleras a su habitación.

"Jóvenes, síganla de cerca desde mañana, pero no dejen que las vea. Es mi única hija y debo estar segura que nunca le pase nada. Ya sabes que deben hacer"ordenó la mamá de Tomoyo.

"Sí, señora Sonomi" repitieron en coro las guardaespaldas haciendo una reverencia.

"Espero conocer pronto a ese muchacho" dijo Sonomi para sí cruzando sus brazos.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura y Syaoran habían entrado a su habitación. Las paredes eran blancas, había una cómoda con dos cajones y una televisión antigua con la señal de los canales locales. La cama era Queen, pero con un estilo sencillo. El baño era extremadamente pequeño, en la ducha uno apenas podía moverse y el inodoro se veía deteriorado.

Sakura se quitó sus zapatos y su abrigo, y se metió a la cama. Syaoran se quitó su abrigo, lo puso sobre la cómoda y se recostó a la pared cruzando los brazos mientras la miraba a ella fijamente.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Sakura mientras se recogía de hombros.

"¡Qué cómoda eres!" dijo Syaoran "¿Dónde voy a dormir yo?"

"Pues en el piso, no pienso compartir la cama contigo" dijo mientras se acurrucaba en la cama.

"Bueno, aunque sea dame la sobrecama para cubrirme con algo, ¿no?" exclamó el muchacho. Repentinamente la sobrecama lo golpeó en la cara.

Syaoran apagó las luces, se quitó los zapatos y se acostó en el suelo cubriéndose con la sobrecama. No lograba conciliar el sueño. Se volteó hacia la derecha con sus ojos cerrados, pero sentía que lo miraban cuando abrió los ojos se asustó con lo que vio: había una linda lagartijita de pared observándolo. 'Sólo es una pequeña lagartija, se irá en cualquier momento' pensó. Se volteó a la izquierda y vio esta vez una cucaracha.

"No, no voy a dormir en el suelo" dijo mientras se levantaba del suelo.

Se fue acercando en silencio y de puntillas a la cama. Se subió con delicadeza y se arropó con las sábanas que estaban sobre la cama. Estaba acostado justo al lado de Sakura. Sólo debía que darse quieto y Sakura no se daría cuenta que él estaba en la cama. Ya por fin Syaoran estaba conciliando el sueño cuando sintió algo sobre su pecho.

"Que no sea otro animal extraño, por favor" dijo en voz baja mientras abría uno de sus ojos.

'No es precisamente un animal extraño, pero si se lo propone clasifica en el grupo' pensó Syaoran cuando vio a Sakura recostada sobre su pecho 'no es nada incomodo dormir así'.

Puso sus manos detrás de su cabeza, cerró sus ojos y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios mientras la bella dama de ojos verdes dormía con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eriol, por su parte, llegó agotado a su casa, aunque disfrutó cada minuto de ese maravilloso día. Se sentía como un adolescente enamorado. El no creía en eso de amor a primera vista, pero parece que cupido le hizo pensar lo contrario.

Tomó el pedazo de servilleta que tenía en un bolsillo y lo observo durante bastante tiempo. Estaba escrito a puño y letra de la misma Tomoyo; la dueña de unas manos finas y delicadas, una voz dulce y melodiosa, su rostro angelical que ilumina cualquier sendero oscuro...

"¡Ah! ¡Pero que cursi!" dijo para sí

Entró a su cuarto, se quitó su ropa y se puso su pijama. Luego se cepillo los dientes y se metió a la cama. Ya estaba dispuesto a dormirse cuando escuchó un pitido.

"¿Qué será eso?" se preguntó extrañado

Siguió el sonido y vio su celular que tenía ¡11 llamadas perdidas y un mensaje!

"¿Quién me habrá querido localizar tan insistentemente?"

Se dio cuenta que las llamadas perdidas eran de Syaoran. Llamó al buzón de mensajes.

'_¡Eriol! ¿Para qué tienes celular si no lo llevas contigo? Llámame cuando te dignes a tomar tu celular'_

"Se escuchaba molesto...mejor lo llamo mañana" dicho esto se acostó nuevamente y se durmió.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A través de una pequeña ventana en su habitación se colaban los rayos de sol. Syaoran abrió los ojos y bostezó, pero sintió tenía entre los brazos. En efecto, estaba abrazando a su compañera de cuarto.

'¿Por qué se sentirá tan bien estar en esta posición?' pensó 'De cualquier manera me levanto ya antes de que se dé cuenta' Se levantó de la cama, fue al baño y se lavó la cara, y finalmente se puso su abrigo y sus zapatos. Luego procedió a levantar a Sakura.

"Kinomoto, despierta" dijo tomándola de los hombros. "Papá, hoy no hay clases, nevó en la noche" murmuró con pereza moviendo ligeramente la cabeza.

Syaoran se puso al frente de ella, tomó sus hombros y la sacudió con fuerza "¡Kinomoto! ¡Temblor!"

"¡AAAH!" gritó Sakura levantándose un poco y encontrándose frente a frente con Syaoran quien ahora tenía sus manos a ambos lados de ella, apoyadas en el colchón.

"Eh... ¿Hola?"Saludó Syaoran

Sakura se quedó mirándolo "¡Pervertido, Libidinoso! ¡Quítate de aquí!" gritó mientras le pegaba con la almohada.

"Te tenía que levantar para que pudiéramos irnos de aquí" articuló Syaoran mientras se defendía de los almohadazos.

Sakura detuvo el ataque "Sí, tienes razón. Voy a llamar a Tomoyo a ver si ya tiene su celular" Tomó su celular y marcó el número de su prima.

"_¿Aló?"_ contestó Tomoyo

"¡Tomoyo!" exclamó feliz Sakura

"_Hola, Buenos días, Sakura"_ respondió riendo de entusiasmo de su amiga. _"No pensé que te haría tanta falta que me llamas a las 7 de la mañana"_

"Tomoyo, ¿puedo ir a tu casa?" Preguntó la joven

"_¡Desde Luego!"_

"Pero voy con alguien, con mi compañero de cuarto"

"_¿Y eso?"_ dijo con un tono pícaro.

"Ah, no molestes; allá te explico" contestó un poco molesta.

"_Esta bien, te espero, hasta luego"_

"Nos vemos" cerró la llamada.

"Bueno, Li, si quieres bañarte necesitas comprar ropa, porque en casa de Tomoyo no hay de hombre" comentó Sakura.

"Tengo que averiguar primero si mi primo está en su casa" respondió Syaoran. De repente sonó su celular

"¿Sí?"

"_¡Primo! ¿Cómo estás?"_ contestó Eriol

"¿Sabes? Por lo general las personas normales compran el celular para usarlo, no para dejarlo botado" dijo furioso Syaoran

"_mmm...parece que alguien se levantó del lado equivocado de la cama...Pero, en fin, ¿Qué sucede primito?"_

"¡No me digas primito!"

Sakura se empezó a reír

"_¡Uh! Escucho una chica... ¡Picarón!"_ le dijo riendo

Syaoran volteó los ojos tratando de controlar su ira "Te digo después, ¿está bien? Ahora, ¿puedo ir a tu casa?" preguntó Syaoran

"_¿Tan pronto me extrañas?"_

"¡No seas payaso! Puedo ir, ¿Sí o no?"

"_¡Claro que sí!"_

"Esta bien, voy enseguida"

"_Te espero"_

Syaoran cerró el celular y vio que Sakura ya estaba lista.

"¿Nos vamos?" preguntó Sakura

"Sí, seguro" y salieron de la habitación

Bajaron la escalera y los recibió una voz.

"¿Cómo pasaron la noche?" les dijo Gemmei

"¿Usted no duerme?"Comentó Syaoran sorprendido

"Sí, esta silla es cómoda" dijo mientras se recostaba en la silla "pero creo que los que no durmieron fueron otros...Los felicito, no hicieron tanto ruido como otras parejas"

"No, es que usted no entiende, noso-..." pero Sakura fue interrumpida por Syaoran quien le pasó el brazo por los hombros.

"Es que tenemos ya mucha experiencia en esto, ¿verdad, corazón?" dijo mirando a Sakura que lo observaba con el cejo fruncido "tome las llaves del cuarto, ya nos vamos. Hasta Luego" se despidió mientras caminaban hacia la salida.

"Hacen linda pareja" dijo Gemmei para sí.

Ya una vez salieron del edificio, Sakura retiró el brazo de su hombro.

"¿Qué rayos pasó por tu mente cuando dijiste eso?" dijo Sakura enojada.

"Kinomoto, ¿quién me va a creer si digo que yo, un muchacho de 25 años, fui a las 10:00 de la noche a un motel con una chica de unos-..." fue interrumpida por Sakura.

"24 años"

"Sí, ¿Qué fui con una chica de 24 años a un motel a dormir solamente? ¿Qué no ocurrió nada? ¡Por Dios, nadie nos creerá, el mundo está corrompido!" exclamó Syaoran.

"Como si estuvieras haciendo algo para cambiarlo"dijo rodando los ojos "vamos al carro, por favor; ya quiero bañarme".

Se subieron al auto de Sakura. Mientras ella estaba manejando pasaron unos muchachos en un convertible azul

"¡Oye, Tú! ¿Le tienes miedo a manejar, bebe? ¿Tu novia lo tiene que hacer por ti?" Le gritó uno de los muchachos mientras los demás reían; también rebasaron el auto de Sakura aún burlándose.

"Eh, Kinomoto, ¿Podría conducir a casa de mi primo, por favor?" le dijo con ojos suplicantes.

"¿Tanto te importa lo que piensen esos inmaduros?" replicó Sakura mirándola de reojo.

Syaoran sólo se quedó callado, pensante.

"Bueno, está bien, pero vas con cuidado" accedió Sakura.

"No, tienes razón, no me debo dejar intimidar por esos tontos; maneja tú" asintió Syaoran fríamente.

"Esta bien, pero cualquier cosas me dices"

"De acuerdo"

Sakura se puso a pensar; ¿se estaban volviendo amigos? Vaya, lo que podía hacer pasar una noche con tu compañero de cuarto en un motel. 'Rayos, eso se oye mal' pensó Sakura. De repente sintió unas manos sobre las suyas. Syaoran estaban girando el timón.

"¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó Sakura confundida.

"¡Casi atropellamos a un perro! Bueno, casi lo atropellas" exclamó Syaoran "mejor manejo yo a casa de mi primo".

Entonces Sakura paró en la puerta de una mansión con amplios jardines. En el portón había una garita con un guardia que le habría la reja para que pasara el auto.

"Buenos días señorita Sakura" dijo sonriente el guardia.

"Muy buenos días" dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Llegó a un garaje y se estacionó.

"Bájate, Li" le dijo Sakura.

"Es impresionante esta casa" comentó Syaoran.

"Espera a que la veas por dentro" tocó el timbre y un mayordomo abrió la puerta.

Tal como lo había dicho, ¡La casa era increíble! Tenía el piso de mármol, unas escaleras muy elegantes que estaban cubiertas por una alfombra roja, pilastras que daban un toque muy fino y además tenía un elevador.

"Buenos días, mademoiselle" articuló elegantemente el mayordomo.

"Muy buenos días" decía mientras hacía una reverencia.

De repente Tomoyo bajó de las escaleras.

"Puedes retirarte, Hideo" dijo Tomoyo

"Con permiso" hizo una reverencia y se fue.

"Hola Sakura" exclamó mientras le daba un abrazo "¿No es esa la misma ropa de ayer?"

"Sí, te explico ahora" comentó mientras se separaba de ella "Por el momento necesito bañarme y también necesito ropa".

"Con gusto" sonrió Tomoyo.

"Li, ¿Te incomodaría esperar unos segundos?" preguntó Sakura a Syaoran.

"No, toma tu tiempo" dijo mientras hacía movía su mano diciendo que fuera a hacer lo que debía hacer.

"¡Qué grosera! ¡Hola Sr. Li!" dijo mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia.

"Esta bien con que me llames Li" comentó saludándola de igual manera.

"Venga, lo llevaré a la sala de entretenimiento"

Lo dirigió a una sala que tenía un televisor enorme con un dvd placer, un game cube y una máquina de karaoke.

"Daidouji, no me trates tan formal" sugirió Syaoran sin ningún tipo de impresión por lo que había visto.

"Esta bien, Li; Sakura y yo volvemos pronto" dijo mientras se iban las dos.

Syaoran se recostó en el sillón y tomó el control de la televisión.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura ya había salido del baño. Tenía una toalla envuelta en su cuerpo. Ya Tomoyo había seleccionado la ropa de Sakura. Era una falda de jeans que le llegaba un poco arriba de las rodillas y un suéter cuello de tortuga blanco. También tenía unas botas negras hasta las rodillas.

"Vaya, Tomoyo, está muy lindo" dijo vistiéndose.

"¿Te gusta? Es tuyo" anunció con indiferencia.

Sakura la miraba incrédula "¿Qué? No, no puedo; esto lo hiciste con esfuerzo" comentó moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro.

"Bueno, considéralo como un regalo por mudarte; además, lo que se da no se quita"

"Esta bien" suspiró resignada "Por cierto Tomoyo, ¿No te asombró saber que Li es mi compañero de cuarto".

"No, ya lo sabía"

"¿Cómo?"

"Al salir de tu edificio me encontré con Eriol y fuimos a pasear un rato y ahí lo descubrimos"

"¿Con el muchacho de cabello azul? ¿Ese por el que se te chorreaba la saliva ayer cuando lo mirabas?" comento Sakura con una ceja levantada.

"¡Ay! No paso nada....bueno, la que me tienes que contar que pasó eres tú, dime" dijo evadiendo el tema anterior.

"Bueno, te cuento".

Sakura contó lo que pasó a Tomoyo detalle por detalle. Ni siquiera ella podía creer todo lo que podía pasar.

"Interesante...además parece que aunque tú y Li hayan tenido problemas en el principio ya se llevan mejor" dijo Tomoyo cepillando el cabello castaño rubio de Sakura que le llegaba hasta los hombros.

"Creo...bueno, vamos a ir donde está Li"

Salieron en dirección a la sala de entretenimiento y vieron a Li jugando Mario Kart.

"¡Muñeco estúpido! ¿No puedes ir más rápido?" articuló molesto.

"Eh, ¿Li? Ya nos podemos ir" escuchó la voz de Sakura.

"Bien, vá...monos" dijo entrecortadamente cuando vio a Sakura 'Qué linda' pensó.

"¿Pasa algo?" preguntó Sakura mientras Tomoyo reía.

"Eh, sólo que...recuerda que yo manejo" enunció pidiéndole las llaves.

"Tómalas. Por cierto, Tomoyo viene con nosotros a casa de tu primo" dijo mientas le entregaba las llaves.

"No creo que le moleste, de cualquier manera, vamos" dijo mientras se dirigía al garaje. Encendió el auto, subieron Sakura y Tomoyo y fueron al apartamento de Eriol.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tomoyo estaba observando por la ventana con su mirada aburrida. Miró hacia delante y vio a Sakura bostezando mientras que Syaoran seguía conduciendo aunque con una notable angustia en la mirada.

"Li, ¿Sabes bien adonde vas? ¡Llevas casi 1 hora manejando!" gritó Sakura.

"¡Claro que sí sé! Sólo que..." dijo Syaoran nervioso "Está lejos".

"A ver... ¿dónde vive?"

"Pues en el edificio _'Ai Palace'_"

Sakura y Tomoyo entrecerraron los ojos, mirándolo con enojo.

"¿Qué ocurre?" musitó Syaoran

"No sé si te habrás dado cuento, bueno, obviamente no; pero el edificio que buscas está sólo a dos casas de la de Tomoyo" comentó Sakura enojada.

"¿E...en serio?" articuló Syaoran mientras tenía una sonrisa débil.

"No conoces las calles de Tomoeda, ¿verdad?" dijo Sakura mientras levantaba una ceja.

"Bueno, soy nuevo en Japón, no conozco bien las calles" se justificó Syaoran.

"No importa, sólo ve por donde te digo" indicó Sakura.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"'Voy enseguida' sí, ya creo" dijo Eriol imitando la voz de Syaoran.

Llevaba tiempo esperando a Syaoran, ya habían pasado casi dos horas desde que llamo. Estaba recostado en su sofá. Repentinamente sonó el timbre. "Debe ser Syaoran".

Se levantó y fue a la puerta. Al abrirla se encontró con Syaoran.

"¡Por fin llegas!" exclamó Eriol.

"Siento el retraso, Eriol" dijo Syaoran "traje unas invitadas"

"Bueno, diles que pasen".

"Entren".

"Hola Eriol, gusto en volver a verte" articuló Sakura mientras hacía una reverencia.

"Igualmente" dijo besando su mano.

"Hola Eriol" escuchó una voz fina de mujer.

Levantó sigilosamente la mirada "¿Tomoyo?".

"¿Sí?" preguntó Tomoyo.

Eriol soltó la mano de Sakura, tomó la de Tomoyo y la beso para luego abrazarla.

"¡Qué gusto verte!"

"Igualmente" respondió Tomoyo con una sonrisa mientras devolvía el abrazo.

Sakura se fue acercando lentamente a Syaoran.

"Oye, apúrate que no quiero estar de violinista" murmuró en el oído de Syaoran

"¿Por qué lo dices?" comentó Syaoran confundido.

"¡Míralos! Si siguen así seré la que hace la música romántica de fondo" dijo Sakura empujando a Syaoran hacia fuera de la sala.

"¿Segura? Además no le he explicado a Eriol por qué estoy aquí" preguntó incrédulo.

"¿Sabes? Yo soy despistada, pero tú te llevas el premio. De cualquier manera, yo le digo, tú apúrate; ¿quieres?" lo presionó para que fuera rápido.

"Esta bien, ya voy" dijo mientras salía de la habitación.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Puedo tocar _Para Elisa_ o si prefieren alguna canción de mariachis'pensó Sakura. Desde que llegaron Tomoyo y Eriol parecen que estuvieran atraídos por una fuerza magnética o algo parecido, ¡No se despegaban! De vez en cuando hablaban algo entre los tres, pero la mayoría de las veces se quedaban mirando ellos dos por un largo rato. 'Se ven lindos, pero me siento horrible haciendo un mal tercio... ¿Cuándo saldrá Li?' se preguntó un poco aburrida.

Al parecer le leía la mente porque salió ya arreglado del baño. Observó a Sakura a punto de caer en los brazos de Morfeo mientras Eriol y Tomoyo hablaban sin tener fin alguno.

"¿Y qué hacemos ahora?" llegó Syaoran haciendo una entrada mágica que rompió los hechizos de sueño y de amor que encontró en la sala.

"¿Qué tal si vamos al cine y después a comer? ¿Les parece?" sugirió Sakura levantándose del sillón.

"Me parece buena idea" comentó Syaoran.

Dicho esto salieron los cuatro del apartamento.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A:** Rewiew, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review...tres horas despues... review, review, review! o XD


	5. De Película

**Sakume Nohara-** Hola! (Sakume pone ojos de perrito triste) Disculpenmepor demorarme tanto! No tengo perdon la verdad, me la pase sentada en mi sofa viendoTV o sinoacostadota en mi cama!XDEs que tengo que disfrutar un poco mis vacaciones...en este momento extraño un poco laescuela, pero estoy segura que despues las voya extrañar muchisimo!nn' De cualquier manera! Ya esta el nuevo capitulo!n.n...A decir verdad no me gusta mucho...pero mejor juzguen ustedes!

**Agradecimientos-** **Ciliegia** (Es lo contrario a lo primero que dijiste sobre Syaoran...pronto te vas a dar cuenta), **Aneth** (jajajaja! lo de violin lo puse porquecreeme queme ha pasado nn'), **rika-chan**, **serenity-princess **(XD...dile a tu amiga que tambienla quiero conocer...que mejor la conozco por foto!), **Mari**, **mari**, **Danita**, **.-'Sofi'-.**(no te preocupes...si pienso llevarlo hasta el final), **Princesa Sakura**, **nena05000 **(jejejeje!como cuanto tiempo te demoras en actualizar?), **aleirbagpotter**, **Khya Black**(uy! lo sientoP...tratare de hacerlos capitulos mas largos...este esta maso menos del mismo largo que el anterior...tratare de hacer el proximo mas largo y mas interesante nn'),** tenshitomoyo-4ever** (no te preocupes! todos necesitamos vacaciones! yo ahora que sean carnavales en mi pais creo que me voya algunlado a vacacionar!XD) GRACIAS A TODOS! o

**Disclaimer-** BUA! ToT (creo que ahi se explico todo XD)

_Capítulo 5: De película_

"¡Me opongo! Esa película no se oye bien", dijo negando con la cabeza Syaoran.

"Pero es buena, he oído excelentes comentarios", explicó Sakura.

"Vamos, primo, complazcamos a las chicas", insistió Eriol.

"Bueno, está bien", comentó resignado.

"Cuatro boletos para _'Una rosa en la playa'_", pidió Eriol a la muchacha de la taquilla.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_-"Mi amor, desde que te conocí mi vida adquirió un nuevo sentido; no soy el mismo desde que vi tus bellos y tiernos ojos, desde que sentí la suavidad de tu piel...No concibo tener que vivir sin ti, cásate conmigo"_

"_Sí, sí lo haré" se abrazaron y compartieron un apasionado beso.-_

"¡Ah! ¡Qué lindo!", dijo Sakura con los ojos llorosos.

"Es cursi y enfermizo", comentó Syaoran.

"Sí, pero eso es lo que lo hace lindo", explicó Sakura mirando a Syaoran.

"No lo creo, es demasiado cursi"

"¡Ay! Lo que pasa es que no entiendes este tipo de cosas, es muy lindo lo que está pasando en la película", opinó Sakura agarrándose las manos.

"Como digas, pero aún falta para que se acabe", bostezó Syaoran recostándose en el asiento.

"No debo ser la única con esa opinión; Eriol y Tomoyo deben estar ensimismados en la película porque no han dicho nada".

"¿Eso crees? Míralos tú misma y de paso a las demás parejas".

Cuando Sakura vio a sus amigos, ellos estaban besándose. Levantó la mirada y vio que las demás parejas hacían lo mismo. Volvió a mirar a sus amigos y aún se estaban besando.

"Ya me siento incómoda", le susurró a Syaoran.

"¿Por qué? ¿Las sillas están duras? Yo las siento muy cómodas" miró extrañado a Sakura.

Sakura miró a Syaoran cerrando un poco los ojos, "Li, todos en el cine se están besando, me siento excluida de este mundo; ¿Acaso tú no?".

"Pues ahora que lo dices, sí, somos los únicos que no nos estamos besando".

Sakura y Syaoran se miraron a los ojos, cada uno perdido en los del otro. Estaba cual de los dos más sonrojado. Se fueron acercando lentamente hasta que...

"Yo creo que...voy a comprarme una soda", dijo Sakura levantándose de la silla.

"Eeh... Sí", le comentó despidiéndose de ella. Cuando miró alrededor vio a varias parejas comiéndose vivas. 'Mejor la acompaño', se paró y la siguió a la tiendita.

"Buenos días, deme una Coca-cola regular, por favor", pidió sonriente al dependiente.

"Y a mí me da un chocolate en barra y un Té frío regular, yo pago", dijo Syaoran sorprendiendo a Sakura.

"¿Qué haces aquí?", preguntó asombrada.

"Me dio hambre. Además, no me pretendía quedar allá adentro con todos esos locos".

"Aquí tienen, jóvenes", articuló el dependiente.

"Gracias", respondió Syaoran dándole el dinero al dependiente y llevándose la bandeja.

"Gracias por pagar, Li", agradeció Sakura sonriéndole.

"De nada, es un placer".

Sakura iba caminando hacia la sala de cine de nuevo cuando chocó con alguien.

"¡Ay! Discúlpeme, no-..." pero fue interrumpida por una voz masculina.

"No te disculpes, yo fui quien no te vi, ¿Te dolió?", le preguntó el muchacho a Sakura.

"No, si fue sólo un pequeño golpe".

"No, eso no, lo otro", dijo el muchacho.

"¿Qué otro?", preguntó Sakura confundida.

"Cuando te caíste del cielo" (N/A-Gracias Dejiko! P), le dijo el muchacho sonriéndole a Sakura.

Sakura le sonrió sonrojada mientras Syaoran rodó sus ojos.

"No digas eso", murmuró sonrojada.

"Pero si eres linda", comentó el muchacho a Sakura.

"No mientas", quitó el rostro sonrojado.

"No miento, sólo digo lo que veo" sonrió dulcemente a Sakura.

"Mejor me voy a la sala", farfulló Syaoran enojado.

"¿Es tu novio?", preguntó el muchacho.

"No, es un amigo", sonrió la joven, "por cierto, me llamo Kinomoto Sakura".

"Yo soy Ibu Toshiro, llámame sólo Toshiro, Sakura".

"Mucho gusto", dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

"El gusto es mío" Toshiro se acercó y besó su frente, "¿Tienes celular?".

"Sí" dijo Sakura roja como un tomate.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"'_Cuando te caíste del cielo'_ Idiota", dijo Syaoran para sí imitando la voz de Toshiro.

"Hola Li", saludó Sakura sentándose.

"Hola...te demoraste mucho, ya se terminó la película" le dijo entregándole la soda (gaseosa) y señalando la pantalla.

"Es que Toshiro es encantador", sonrió Sakura.

"Es un mujeriego, patán", musitó Syaoran.

De repente se acercaron Tomoyo y Eriol.

"Hola muchachos, ¿Les gustó la película?", preguntó Tomoyo.

"No tanto como a ustedes", comentó Syaoran haciendo que se sonrojara la pareja.

Eriol se aclaró la garganta, "¿Por qué no vamos a pasear por el centro comercial?" sugirió.

"Sí, me parece bien", dijo Sakura levantándose al mismo tiempo que Syaoran, "Pero antes; Tomoyo, a Eriol le queda más lindo tu color de lápiz labial".

Sakura y Syaoran salieron riendo de la sala mientras que Tomoyo estaba más roja que la luz del semáforo y Eriol trataba de quitarse el labial de su boca.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finalmente se hizo de noche y llegaron al edificio donde vivían Sakura y Syaoran. Se bajaron todos del carro de Sakura y entraron al edificio. Cuando entraron vieron que la Sra. Konishi ya había llegado.

"¡Hola! ¿Cómo le fue en Osaka?", preguntó Sakura amablemente.

"¡Muy bien! Gracias. Mi hijo tiene un niño tan lindo; me encariñé con él", dijo con ojos tiernos.

"¡Qué bueno! ¡Espero ver a su nieto pronto!", sonrió Sakura.

"Eh... ¿Kinomoto?", preguntó Syaoran quien llevaba 10 paquetes, 5 en cada mano, "¿Te acuerdas lo que le íbamos a pedir a la Sra. Konishi?".

"¿Quieren que sea su madrina de bodas? Encantada" se apresuró a decir la Sra. Konishi.

"¡No!", gritaron al unísono Sakura y Syaoran.

"Es decir, Sra. Konishi, ¿nos puede dar una copia de la llave de nuestro apartamento?", preguntó Syaoran.

"Ah...bueno...sí claro" La Sra. Konishi buscó detrás de un mostrador y les dio la copia de la llave.

"Me la devuelven después que la usan, por favor".

Los cuatro jóvenes tomaron el ascensor. Se detuvo en el cuarto piso y se dirigieron al apartamento. Sakura tomó la llave, la metió en la cerradura, dio vuelta y 'clic', se abrió. Apenas entraron Sakura y Syaoran se sentaron en el sillón.

"¡Por fin!", dijeron al mismo tiempo.

"Bueno, creo que mejor nos retiramos... Que descansen", dijo Tomoyo saliendo del apartamento.

"Hasta luego, chicos", despidió Eriol a los muchachos mientras salía del apartamento.

"Adiós", levantó la mano, Syaoran.

"Hasta pronto, igual", dijo Sakura sonriente.

Eriol cerró la puerta y caminó con Tomoyo.

"Eriol...", habló Tomoyo rompiendo el silencio.

"Dime"

"Me preguntaba si te apetecía cenar en mi casa", sugirió Tomoyo un poco sonrojada.

"Eh, pues, sí; no veo ningún problema" respondió sonriéndole coquetamente.

Pararon frente al ascensor y lo llamaron. Cuando llegó, Eriol se paró entre el elevador y en el piso.

"Después de ti" dijo haciendo una reverencia.

"¡Pero qué galante!", rió Tomoyo mientras entraba al elevador.

De repente escucharon un grito.

"¡Detengan el elevador!"

"¿Sakura?" Tomoyo presionó el botón para mantener las puertas del elevador abiertas.

"Gracias...por...detener...lo", dijo Sakura entrando al elevador y recostándose en la pared mientras respiraba fuertemente.

"¿Por qué venías corriendo? ¿Pasó algo?" preguntó Tomoyo preocupada.

"No, sólo es que tengo que devolver la llave y vi que estaban entrando al elevador y me apresuré", dijo riéndose.

"¿Y por qué no bajó Syaoran?", preguntó Eriol curioso.

"Porque dice que se cansó cargando los paquetes...es un flojo", replicó Sakura.

Llegaron a la planta baja y Sakura se dirigió al apartamento de la Sra. Konishi a devolverle su llave mientras que Tomoyo y Eriol iban hacia la salida.

"Adiós muchachos", dijo Sakura despidiéndolos con la mano.

"Adiós", articularon los dos al mismo tiempo saliendo del edificio.

"Eriol, vamos a tomar un taxi hasta mi casa", indicó Tomoyo.

"Me parece bien...Este día ha sido muy pesado", se quejó Eriol.

"¡Ay! ¡Qué perezoso eres! Sólo caminamos en el centro comercial".

Tomoyo llamó al taxi y se subieron los dos. Luego de indicar la dirección al taxista, Eriol vio que un carro negro los seguía.

"Tomoyo, llámame paranoico, pero creo que ese auto negro nos sigue", dijo Eriol mostrando el auto a Tomoyo.

"mmm... Señor, por favor, métase en esta calle y luego salga a la principal desde la otra calle", ordenó Tomoyo al taxista quien obedeció a la muchacha.

En efecto el auto los seguía. Tomoyo dio un suspiro, "Son mis guardaespaldas", exclamó un poco molesta.

"Creí que ya no iban a seguirte más".

"Yo también, pero veo que mi mamá no confía en mí"

Llegaron a casa de Tomoyo, pagaron el taxi y se bajaron.

"Hola", dijo Tomoyo saludando al señor que se encontraba en la garita de seguridad.

"Hola, Srta. Daidouji; Hola joven", dijo saludándolos a lo que Eriol reaccionó ladeando un poco la cabeza y sonriendo.

"Eriol, quiero mostrarte mi jardín", gritó Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo, me lo puedes decir más bajo, estoy al lado tuyo", sugirió Eriol.

"Eriol sólo sígueme la corriente... contéstame en alto", murmuró Tomoyo al muchacho.

"Está bien", gritó Eriol mientras que él y Tomoyo se escondían tras unos arbustos.

"Mantente en silencio", dijo Tomoyo poniéndose un dedo frente a su boca.

Estaban callados observando hacia el jardín cuando vieron unas muchachas vestidas de negro un poco confundidas.

"Pero...yo los vi, entraron aquí", exclamó una de las guardaespaldas.

"No te equivocas...estamos aquí" Tomoyo habló, revelándose e indicándole a Eriol que se levantara.

"Eh...señorita...yo...", balbuceó nerviosa.

"No te preocupes...sé que fueron órdenes de mi mamá, mejor entremos", suspiró Tomoyo tomando el brazo de Eriol.

"Bonne nuit, jóvenes", dijo Hideo, el mayordomo, abriendo la puerta y haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

"Hideo, ¿Quién llegó?", apareció Sonomi. Repentinamente vio a su hija, las guardaespaldas y un muchacho de identidad desconocida. 'Debe ser el muchacho del que me habló Tomoyo' pensó.

"Hola mamá, mira, él es Hiragizawa Eriol", dijo Tomoyo presentándolo ante su madre.

"Mucho gusto, señora; por favor, llámeme Eriol", tomó la mano de Sonomi y la besó.

"Igualmente, joven", respondió dulcemente ante el gesto del muchacho.

"Mamá, explícame por qué me seguían las guardaespaldas a escondidas", exigió Tomoyo a su madre mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

"Eh... ¿Qué tal si cenamos?", sugirió nerviosamente Sonomi, "Hideo, muchachas, pueden retirarse; Eriol, Tomoyo, síganme", y se dirigió al comedor.

Tomoyo suspiró nuevamente. Eriol se percató de esto y tomó la mano de Tomoyo sonriéndole tiernamente lo que hizo que esta le respondiera de igual manera. Llegaron a un comedor grande que estaba rodeado de varios sirvientes.

"Tomen asiento, por favor", exclamó sonriente Sonomi, "Tenemos Stroganoff, Cordon Bleu... ¿Qué prefieren?".

"Yo comeré un Cordon Bleu", dijo Tomoyo mientras se sentaba.

"Yo igual", pidió Eriol sentándose al lado de Tomoyo.

"Y...Eriol, cuéntame de ti", sugirió Sonomi.

"Bueno, vivo a dos casas de aquí, tengo 25 años, soy un ingeniero civil-...", pero fue interrumpido con la llegada de la comida.

"Buen provecho", dijo Sonomi a los muchachos, "Gracias por la comida".

Los muchachos respondieron de igual manera y empezaron a comer. Hubo un silencio incómodo en el comedor hasta que Tomoyo lo rompió.

"Mamá, creo que ahora que conoces a Eriol puedes confiar más en mi juicio".

"Por... ¿por qué lo dices?", preguntó nerviosamente Sonomi.

"No te hagas, enviaste a las guardaespaldas a que me siguieran", replicó molesta Tomoyo.

"Me gusta mucho este plato", exclamó Sonomi ignorando a Tomoyo.

"Me parece que estoy hablando contigo, mamá", afirmó Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo, hablamos luego sobre esto" la miró firmemente dándole a entender a Tomoyo que después que se fuera Eriol conversarían.

Eriol, por su parte, se sentía un poco incómodo en medio de la discusión; deseaba que la cena terminara rápido para poder pasar un tiempo con Tomoyo. Durante la comida casi no intercambiaron palabras, pero Sonomi sentía que su hija podía estar segura con él. Ya al finalizar se dirigieron a la sala donde Sonomi se despedía de los muchachos.

"Buenas noches, chicos, que descansen. Eriol, no me llames Sra. Daidouji, sólo llámame Sonomi; ¿Esta bien?", dijo mientras le sonreía.

Eriol asintió devolviendo la sonrisa.

Eriol y Tomoyo salieron a la puerta donde Eriol se empezó a despedir de Tomoyo.

"La tarde que pasé hoy significó mucho para mí, espero que para ti también", tomó las manos de Tomoyo entre las suyas. Tomoyo recordó los sucesos de la tarde y se sonrojó.

"Para mí también lo fue", respondió Tomoyo.

De repente, Eriol empezó a mirar todo el jardín que había a su alrededor.

"Tendré que robarte algo" le dijo sonriendo a Tomoyo.

"¿Y eso que puede ser?", preguntó confundida Tomoyo.

"Esto" Eriol se acercó a Tomoyo y posó sus labios sobre los de ella. Al principio estaba sorprendida, pero después se perdió en el beso. Parecía que el tiempo alrededor se había detenido. Eriol puso los brazos en la cintura de Tomoyo acercándola más, y ella puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Finalmente, Eriol se separó de Tomoyo.

"Lo siento, no lo pude evitar, soy cleptómano", le comentó sonriendo.

"O sea que robas lo que sea a quien sea", replicó Tomoyo.

"No, no puedo evitar robarte besos a ti" le dijo poniendo su mano en la mejilla de Tomoyo.

Tomoyo se estaba acercando a Eriol para besarlo nuevamente cuando un pensamiento atravesó su mente.

"Eriol... creo que vamos muy rápido" le dijo mientras se separaba de él.

En el rostro de Eriol se podía distinguir claramente la decepción y tristeza que sintió cuando escuchó las palabras de Tomoyo.

Viendo esto, Tomoyo trató de corregir lo que había hecho

"Eriol, no me arrepiento de los besos y los abrazos...Pero pienso que deberíamos esperar un poco...ser amigos...no quiero que me tomes a mal...a pesar que no tenemos mucho tiempo de conocernos, eres una persona muy especial para mí", comentó esta tratando de razonar con el muchacho.

"Pues...creo que tienes razón", primero suspiró y luego le dedicó una de sus mejores sonrisas, "Espero que nos veamos pronto, Tomoyo", se acercó y le dio un pequeño, pero delicado beso en la mejilla.

"Adiós" se despidió Eriol saliendo de la casa de Tomoyo.

"¿Por qué me siento tan mal?" se preguntó Tomoyo lanzando un suspiro.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto, Sakura ya había terminado de lavar toda la ropa que Tomoyo le había regalado. Se recostó en el sofá y dio un pequeño bostezo.

"Tomoyo debería dejar de regalarme ropa", dijo molesta al aire.

"Eres la primera persona que veo que se enoja por que le regalaron 10 paquetes de ropa", señaló Syaoran.

Sakura dio un respingo la escuchar la voz de Syaoran.

"¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas aquí? ¡Casi me matas del susto!", exclamó Sakura.

"Es mi casa también, soy libre de estar donde yo quiera, ¿no?", explicó Syaoran.

"Sí, pero no de asustarme. Estoy muy cansada y tengo sueño así que ando distraída", finalizó con un pequeño bostezo.

"Pero podías lavar la ropa mañana", replicó Syaoran.

"Es que Tomoyo exageró comprando esta vez, más que de costumbre... ya le he dicho que no me gusta que gaste dinero en mí, pero no me hace caso... de cualquier manera, mejor la lavé hoy porque mañana comenzamos a trabajar en el proyecto en serio y no vamos a tener tiempo ni para respirar".

"Cierto...entonces voy a ver la película que van a pasar en la televisión esta noche como despedida del descanso, ¿Por qué no la ves también?" preguntó Syaoran.

"¿Cuál es?"

"El salón de baile"

"Bueno, suena divertida... voy por mi cobija y regreso" Sakura fue a su habitación.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_-"Natsuo... ¿Estás ahí?"_

_La muchacha caminó hacia una habitación grande, "Este es el salón de baile... ¿La puerta está abierta?"_

_La muchacha entró y escuchó una música de vals. Cuando vio hacia arriba observó a Natsuo colgado del candelabro con una soga; estaba muerto. Estaba aterrada. De repente escuchó un canto infantil. Se volteó y vio a una mujer en camisón largo con el cabello negro hasta los hombros. La mujer se viró lentamente con la cabeza baja, estaba parada enfrente de la muchacha quien se encontraba asustada. La mujer levantó la cabeza revelando su rostro deforme y pegando un grito de dolor-...'_

"¡Aahh!", gritó aterrada Sakura.

De repente escucharon un golpe desde el suelo acompañado de un grito de enojo

"¡Dejen dormir!"

"¡Lo sentimos!" se disculpó Syaoran. Luego volteó a ver a Sakura quien se estaba abrazando las piernas y se encontraba cubierta de pies a cabeza por la cobija".

"¡Qué asustadiza eres!", exclamó Syaoran, "Ya se acabó, ¿Por qué la viste si no te gustan las películas de miedo?".

"¡Porque no sabía que era de miedo!" le gritó Sakura.

"¡Ya duérmanse!", escucharon el grito desde abajo.

"Si se calla podríamos", respondió Sakura enojada a los vecinos del piso de abajo.

"Vamos, duérmete... vas a ver que el miedo se te pasa", dijo Syaoran a Sakura mientras ésta se levantaba y caminaba a su habitación. Cerró la puerta y se puso un camisón que le había regalado Tomoyo. Se dispuso a dormir.

'_--- Sakura apareció en una habitación enorme_

"_¿Hola?", vio a una mujer a lo lejos. Pestañeó y la mujer apareció frente a ella con la cara desfigurada. Trató de gritar pero no podía y entonces...---...'_

"Fue...un sueño" se despertó respirando fuerte. De repente Sakura escuchó un trueno y empezó a llover.

"Rayos... intentaré dormir nuevamente" se recostó de nuevo tratando de conciliar el sueño cuando vio que cayó un rayo brillante y lo acompañó un trueno fortísimo. Sakura tragó saliva mientras se levantaba de la cama.

"No puedo dormir así" se paró y salió de su habitación.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Esto es ridículo...soy un hombre" se dijo Syaoran, "No le puedo tener miedo a una estúpida película".

Trató de dormir nuevamente, pero no pudo. Probó muchas posiciones para dormir, pero no lo conseguía.

Se sentó en su cama con las manos debajo de su barbilla cuando escuchó los truenos y la lluvia que empezó a caer.

'Perfecto' pensó

De repente cayó un rayo que iluminó todo el cuarto, 'Bueno, ahora sí que el ambiente está tétrico, sólo falta que aparezca la mujer de la película', pensó sarcásticamente.

Repentinamente cayeron dos rayos seguidos mientras la puerta se abrió de golpe y se veía, ¡La sombra de una mujer en camisón con el cabello hasta los hombros!'.

"¡AAAAAHHHH!", gritó aterrado Syaoran.

"¡AAAAAHHHH!", gritó la figura en la puerta.

"¡Cállense!" escuchó la voz del vecino del apartamento de abajo.

"Sa... ¿Sakura?", preguntó Syaoran recuperándose del susto.

"S...S...Sí", titubeó Sakura al borde del llanto.

"Qué ra-, ¿Qué haces aquí?", cuestionó a Sakura.

"Tengo miedo...sí, soy una miedosa, pero no puedo hacer nada... ¿Puedo quedarme contigo?", pidió Sakura a Syaoran mientras cerraba la puerta y se acercaba a la cama de éste.

"¿Qué más da? Ven... otra noche que durmamos en la misma cama no me daña", dijo corriéndose a un lado de su cama.

Sakura lo miró con una ceja levantada, "¿A qué te refieres con que no sería la primera vez?"

"Pues en el motel dormimos en la misma cama", respondió Syaoran

"Se suponía que dormirías en el suelo".

"Bueno, lo que pasa es que...yo no...Yo pensé... ¡Ah! ¡Habían cucarachas en el piso!", contestó Syaoran nervioso.

"¡Supuestamente eres hombre!" le reclamó Sakura enojada.

"Seré hombre, pero no soy asqueroso; además dormiste bien, ¿no es así?", comentó Syaoran.

"Pues, sí... pero aún así no tenías derecho" se levantó de la cama y salió por la puerta cuando cayó un rayo acompañado por un trueno y comenzó a caer más fuerte la lluvia. Se dio la vuelta y entró nuevamente a la habitación.

"Creo que te perdonaré esta vez", dijo subiéndose a la cama y acostándose al lado de él.

"Claro... miedosa... apuesto a que aún no puedes-...", volteó a verla y ya se encontraba profundamente dormida.

"Tiene el sueño pesado" se dijo a sí mismo mientras se acomodaba para dormirse.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura abrió lentamente los ojos con ganas de seguir durmiendo. Quería levantarse pero sentía una fuerza la obligaba a quedarse en la cama.

'No seas perezosa... vamos, levántate', pensó. Esta vez trató de levantarse, pero no pudo... ¡De verdad una fuerza la obligaba a mantenerse en la cama! Cuando tocó su cintura, sintió una mano.

"¡Aaaah!", gritó Sakura empujando la mano hacia el otro lado mientras se levantaba de un respingo de la cama.

"¡Ouch!", se quejó Syaoran quien había caído en el suelo debido al empujón propinado por Sakura, "¿Qué te ocurre?".

"¿Qué haces en mi cama?", preguntó Sakura.

"¿Tu cama? Es mi habitación", contestó Syaoran levantándose del suelo. Miró el reloj en su cómoda, "Sakura, mira la hora que es...".

Sakura volteó a ver el reloj... ¡sólo tenían 15 minutos para arreglarse, comer y salir!

"¡Ah! No puede ser", salió corriendo de la habitación de Syaoran. Pero al segundo volvió.

"Me llamaste Sakura" le dijo sonriente.

"Ah... yo... eh..." Syaoran no sabía que decir.

"¿Puedo llamarte Syaoran?" preguntó la joven.

"Pues yo creo que...eh... yo" estaba un poco sonrojado sin poder articular una oración completa.

"Lo tomaré como un sí... presiento que nos llevaremos mejor" le dirigió una sonrisa y salió de la habitación del joven cerrando la puerta.

El joven se encontraba con el rostro de un color rojo vivo, parado en medio de la habitación. 'Tiempo record para mí... ¿Cómo le tomé confianza tan rápido?' pensó.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Buenos días, Srta. Kinomoto, Sr. Li" saludó la señora Higurashi.

"Buenos días" contestaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Fueron al elevador y subieron al piso Nº 12. Allá los recibió su secretaria.

"Buenos días, jefes...por lo visto la situación entre ustedes se calmó...la última vez ni me saludó, jefa", reclamó sonriente la secretaria a Sakura.

"Hola Suzue...lamento haber sido tan grosera... dime Sakura, no jefa; ¿sí?", dijo la chica de ojos verdes a la muchacha de cabello rizado.

"Sí...por cierto, el Sr. Chang los espera en su oficina".

Sakura y Syaoran se dirigieron donde se encontraba la secretaria del Sr. Chang.

"Buenos días, Sra. Amaya, el Sr. Chang nos está esperando", saludó Sakura.

"Sí, enseguida los anuncio; Sr. Li, le dejaron este mensaje" le dio un papel a Syaoran y luego tomó el teléfono para anunciarlos con el Sr. Chang.

Syaoran leyó el papel y frunció el entrecejo; arrugó el papel y lo botó. Sakura trató de buscar su mirada para averiguar que pasaba, pero él la evitaba.

"Pasen" informó la Sra. Amaya.

"Los estaba esperando", dijo el Sr. Chang cuando entraron y los invitó a sentarse. Tomaron asiento, atentos a lo que pudiera indicar su jefe.

"Jóvenes, quiero que todo esté preparado por lo menos dos meses antes del evento... Tenemos que dar la mayor publicidad a este evento" les dijo seriamente.

"¡Pero, Sr. Chang, sólo faltan 5 meses para el evento!", exclamó Sakura preocupada.

"Por eso creo que el Sr. Li debe ayudarte... confíen, ustedes pueden" les comentó optimista con una sonrisa en sus labios. Tan rápido como apareció, la sonrisa se esfumó.

"Srta. Kinomoto, por favor, retírese; tengo que hablar con el Sr. Li", articuló mirando sin emoción alguna a Syaoran.

'Se parecen mucho los dos... y eso que es su tío. ¿Cómo serán sus padres? De cualquier manera, yo mejor me-...' los pensamientos de Sakura fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Syaoran.

"Creo que Sakura puede escuchar lo que sea que me vayas a decir" se levantó de la silla mirando a su tío.

"¿Sakura?" levantó una ceja el Sr. Chang mientras le dirigía una media sonrisa.

"Así se llama, ¿No es así?" preguntó Syaoran.

"Sí, pero nunca tomas confianza tan rápido", sonrió el Sr. Chang provocando un leve sonrojo en el rostro de los dos jóvenes, "Como sea, ¿recibiste la nota?".

"Sí, si vuelve a llamar dile que no pienso hacerlo; por lo menos no aún", respondió Syaoran firmemente.

"Syaoran, después de todo, son signos de preocupación" trató de razonar con su sobrino.

"De verdad lo siento, pero aún no lo haré" dicho esto salió de la oficina.

"Con permiso" se excusó Sakura y se dirigió a su oficina. Cuando llegó, vio a Syaoran ya sentado en su silla leyendo unos papeles. Se sentó en la silla contraria y lo observó por un rato.

"Syaoran, ¿Puedo saber que fue lo que pasó en la oficina del Sr. Chang?"

"No por el momento... te prometo que algún día te lo diré" le dijo Syaoran mirándola seriamente.

Sakura suspiró resignada "Está bien, empecemos a trabajar".

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A- **Espero que les haya gustado! prometo que el proximo sera mejor! Nos vemos! Dejer Reviews!!


	6. La Cita

**Sakume Nohara-** ¡Hola, Hola, Hola¡LO SIEEENTOOO! Me demoré demasiado. Lo que pasó es que como no tengo computadora tenía que usar la de mi hermana y ella llevaba más de dos semanas trabajando desde la casa...así que eso limitaba mi uso de la computadora...Posiblemente ahora me demore un poco más en actualizar (como unas 2 o 3 semanas aproximadamente) porque voy a iniciar el año escolar. ¡Pero trataré de hacerlo lo más rápido posible!

**Agradecimientos-** **rika-chan**, **tenshitomoyo-4ever** (pronto sabrás lo que le pasa a Tomoyo), **serenity-princess** (jajajaja! XD dile a tu amiga que un poco de maquillaje ayuda con la foto), **Aneth** (Si...llevaba el violín, viola y violonchelo XD), **haruko** (jajaja! Pienso lo mismo! Pero los muchachos son así, o no? XD), **aleirbagpotter** (jajaja! Ahora te va a gustar menos Toshiro XD), **AKINA-NO-TORU**, **Mari **(bueno, lo que tiene Syaoran no es grave, creo que para nadie XD...pronto sabrás que es), **nena05000** (pues en parte los detuve porque pienso igual que tu...y también tiene otra explicación), **kitsune saki** ( respuestas: 1- Ya veras, 2-no lo se...puede ser, 3-ya veras, 4- jejeje! Lo mismo quiero saber...XD, 5-Lee este capitulo y te darás cuenta ;P, 6- Por que crees? nn, 7- ya sabrás, 8- pronto hará su reaparición, 9- jajajaja! XD Eriol es un poquito payaso, 10-No...y si aparece no quiero que sea un gato . , y la 11- Yo también quiero saber!o.o), **Kathy-Li** (jejeje! Sí! Se le pasó! Igual como le pasa a mi hermano XD), **Sindy** (te comprendo, yo hago lo mismo y hay veces que se me pasa XD gracias por leer!), **SAKURITA LEE**, **tijo-magic** (gracias nn).

¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER! nn

**Disclaimer- **(con el ritmo de _'Cómo Quisiera'_ de Maná)

(Sakume canta borracha)

"Cómo quisiera, se dueña de CLAMP, Cómo quisiera, 'hic' tener a Syaoran, Como quisiera..."

(Sakume se desmaya y sale Sakura con un micrófono).

"Ejem, lo que en realidad quiso decir Sakume es que el grupo CLAMP es el creador de CCS y que ella es una miserable persona que le gusta soñar despierta...eh, bueno, borracha"

(Sakume se despierta)

"¡Te escuché! Ahora haré que a Syaoran le guste Tomoyo"

(Sakura se arrodilla y empieza a gritar)

"¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

Capítulo 6: La cita

"_Sakura¿salimos el fin de semana?" _

"No, Tomoyo, estoy muy ocupada", contestó Sakura.

"_¡Pero llevas ya 2 meses trabajando sin descanso!",_ exclamó preocupada Tomoyo.

"No te preocupes, Tom, salimos cuando tenga un respiro¿de acuerdo?", sugirió Sakura.

Tomoyo suspiró, _"Está bien... Te dejo para que termines tu trabajo"._

"Adiós" Sakura colgó el teléfono y volvió a ver los papeles en la oficina.

"Sakura¿no crees que ya es hora de un descanso?", preguntó Syaoran un poco preocupado.

"Mientras más rápido terminemos, mejor", dijo Sakura mientras miraba a Syaoran. De repente soltó los papeles, "¿Sabes? Quizá si necesite tomar un descanso; hace tiempo que no sé lo que significa relajación. Tú tampoco has descansado, Syaoran".

"Tienes razón...Este fin de semana me voy a desestresar un poco" replicó Syaoran mientras estiraba sus brazos atrás de su espalda y ladeaba un poco la cabeza.

El teléfono celular de Sakura sonó. En la pantalla mostraba un número que ella no conocía

"Que raro", murmuró Sakura. Contestó el teléfono y la saludó una voz extraña.

"_Sakura... ¿Te acuerdas de mi?"_, le preguntaron.

"Pues, tu voz me parece conocida... pero no", dijo confundida.

"_¡Qué mala memoria tienes! Soy Toshiro"_

"¡Hola¡Qué sorpresa!"

"_Lamento no llamarte antes...pero es que estuve muy ocupado trabajando"_ se disculpó Toshiro.

"Te entiendo, ando igual", articuló Sakura.

"_Bueno¿Qué te parece si te invito a salir hoy en la noche?"_, sugirió Toshiro.

"¡Me parece excelente!", respondió emocionada Sakura.

"_¿Nos vemos en el restaurante 'Nihao' a las 7:00 p.m.?"_

"Está bien...allá estaré".

"_Te espero... cuídate, Adiós"_, cerró la llamada.

Sakura guardó su celular y suspiró. Al ver este comportamiento, Syaoran levantó una ceja y miró a Sakura.

"¿Quién era?", preguntó tratando de parecer calmado.

"¡Ah! Era el mu-... ¡Ups! Creo que contesté el celular mientras estábamos platicando... ¿Qué estábamos hablando?" replicó Sakura.

"Nada...sonó justo cuando terminamos de conversar. ¿Sabes? Ahora que lo mencionas tenemos tiempo que no hablamos de algún tema diferente al trabajo", comentó Syaoran.

"Sin mencionar que llegamos agotados al apartamento. Yo sólo quiero dormir apenas piso el apartamento... Cambiando de tema, seguí tu consejo y voy a salir esta noche", sonrió ampliamente Sakura.

"¿Vas a salir con una amiga?", preguntó el muchacho.

"No...¿Te acuerdas de Toshiro, el muchacho que conocí en el cine?"

"¿Vas a salir con alguien que sólo dice bonitas palabras?", preguntó un poco enojado Syaoran.

"¡No es cierto! No lo conoces", contestó igual de molesta por el tono utilizado por Syaoran.

"¡Tú tampoco¡Sólo has hablado con el una vez!" le discutió aún molesto.

"No me va a hacer nada... mejor me voy al apartamento" se fue tirando la puerta.

"No me fío de ese fulano...mejor los sigo", dijo para sí sonriendo.

* * *

Sakura estaba feliz tatareando canciones mientras se arreglaba para su cita. Se puso un vestido verde de tiras, ceñido a su cuerpo. El largo del vestido era de una pulgada arriba de la rodilla y se había recogido el cabello con unos palillos chinos. Tomó su perfume y roció un poco en su cuello.

"Perfecto", dijo sonriente para sí.

Tomó su cartera y salió de su cuarto para encontrarse con Syaoran quien veía televisión en una bata de baño.

"¡Por Dios, vístete!", exclamó Sakura mientras ponía una mano en su rostro rojo.

"Yo..." se detuvo cuando vio a Sakura. 'Ese verde...es mi color favorito...y a ella le asienta tan bien', pensó, pero de repente entrecerró un poco los ojos.

"No vas a salir con ese vestido", ordenó Syaoran.

"Ah¿sí¿Quién te crees que eres?", preguntó Sakura cruzando los brazos frente a su pecho.

"¡Ese vestido está muy corto; Parece que no llevaras ropa!", exclamó enojado Syaoran.

"¡Por lo menos yo tengo ropa¡Tú estás en una bata de baño!", reclamó Sakura, "Soy mujer¡respétame; ponte ropa!".

"Si tú sales así, entonces puedo quedarme de esta manera", dijo Syaoran para defenderse.

"No me pienso cambiar de ropa, Syaoran. Adiós" tomó su abrigo y salió del apartamento cerrando estruendosamente la puerta.

"Hora de entrar en acción", sonrió para sí mientras se retiraba la bata de baño. Tenía puesto un suéter azul y un pantalón jeans. Salió del apartamento asegurándose de llevar su llave.

"¡Hola Toshiro!" Sakura dijo alegre cuando lo vio.

"Hola Sakura" comentó sensualmente viendo a Sakura de arriba hacia abajo con evidente lujuria en su rostro. "Vamos a entrar¿te parece?", dijo ofreciéndole su brazo.

"Con gusto", sonrió Sakura tomando su brazo gustosa.

Cuando entraron al restaurante, Syaoran apareció detrás de un auto.

"¡Sucio! Seguro que tienes otras intenciones con ella... ¡Más vale que no le hagas nada!", gritó apretando un puño cuando vio a una señora con una niña a su lado que lo miraban extraño.

De repente la niña lo señalo.

"Mami¿Ves que no soy la única con amigos imaginarios?", exclamó sonriente a la señora.

"Mejor nos mudamos de ciudad, aquí hay gente muy loca", dijo mirando fijamente a Syaoran y tomando el brazo de la niña para así marcharse rápido.

Syaoran tenía la cara de un color rojo brillante ante lo ocurrido. Sacudió su cabeza y se dirigió a la entrada del restaurante. Trató de meterse, pero lo detuvo el anfitrión del restaurante.

"Buenas¿tiene reservación?"

"Eh... no... pero" Syaoran trataba de encontrar las palabras correctas.

"No hay excusas válidas; sin reservación, no entra".

Syaoran maldijo en chino cuando repentinamente vio que el señor arrugó su entrecejo.

"Señor, soy chino, entiendo lo que dice"

"¿El restaurante es chino?", preguntó Syaoran un poco avergonzado.

"Sí... ¿No vio el letrero?", respondió el señor.

Syaoran observó en la entrada un letrero que decía '_Ni hao, comida china de primera'_.

"¿El dueño es chino?", preguntó nuevamente Syaoran.

El señor se comenzó a exasperar, "Sí, todo el personal es chino; y por si pregunta, todos hablamos chino".

Syaoran sonrió un poco, 'Ya sé que dije que no lo haría... pero este caso es especial' pensó.

"¿Usted sabe quién soy yo?", volvió a preguntar Syaoran.

"¿Un vida ajena que no tiene más nada que hacer aparte de fastidiar a los demás?"

"Casi... pero no... mire, yo soy-..." Syaoran le terminó de hablar al oído.

El señor de repente abrió los ojos a su máxima expresión.

"¡Es un honor tenerlo aquí!", dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia, "Le voy a buscar la mejor mesa".

"No, quiero que me siente cerca de aquella pareja", señaló a Toshiro y Sakura.

"Encantado".

Syaoran se sentó en la mesa diagonal a Sakura. Tomó el menú ofrecido y se tapó la cara con éste.

"¿Desea ordenar algo?", preguntó cortésmente el señor.

"Yo le aviso... aún no he decidido", dijo Syaoran sin quitarle la vista a la pareja.

El señor hizo una pequeña reverencia y se retiró. Syaoran los miró por buen tiempo hasta que Sakura se levantó de su silla para dirigirse al baño.

Entonces ve que Toshiro aprovecha para disolver una pastilla en el vaso de Sakura. Syaoran pensó en levantarse y hacerlo tragar la bebida de Sakura y luego que tragara su puño, pero iba a ser muy obvio que los seguía. Vio a un mesero y lo llamó. El mesero gustosamente lo fue a atender.

"¡Sr. Li, que bueno que vino! Es un honor atenderlo, sólo diga lo que-...", pero Syaoran lo interrumpió.

"Mire, quiero que derrame los vasos que hay en esa mesa", ordenó Syaoran.

"¿Qué! Señor, no puedo, sería muy-..." Syaoran lo volvió a interrumpir sacando un billete de veinte dólares (Mis disculpas de nuevo, no sé el valor de los yens).

"Necesito que lo haga, por favor, será bien recompensado" Syaoran dio el billete al mesero (que corrupto XD).

"¿Cuándo quiere que lo haga?" preguntó el mesero.

"Ya", dijo Syaoran cuando vio que Sakura regresó a la mesa.

Syaoran observó la escena. El mesero llegó a ofrecerles un postre y 'accidentalmente' derramó el contenido de ambos vasos. Toshiro furioso, Sakura diciéndole a Toshiro que se calmara y al mesero que no se preocupara porque esas cosas pasaban. Todo marchaba bien hasta que... ¡El mesero le sonrió y mostró su pulgar a Syaoran! Syaoran pasó una mano por su cara. De repente vio que Sakura miraba sospechosamente al mesero y miro en dirección a Syaoran. El se tapó con el rostro con el menú.

"Por favor, Dios, que no me haya visto", rezó nerviosamente el muchacho.

Entonces observo que Sakura y Toshiro ya se iban. Se levantó para seguirlos, pero lo detuvo el anfitrión del restaurante.

"¿Ya se va¡Pero si no comió nada!", exclamó preocupado el señor.

"Es que... no... no me siento cómodo entrando sin reservación, con permiso" inventó una excusa para salir rápido, pero el señor no le permitió hacerlo.

"Eso tiene solución; haga una, por favor", sonrió suplicante el señor.

"Está bien, hágala para dentro de 3 semanas", comentó Syaoran desesperado.

"¿Cuántas personas?", preguntó el señor.

"¡Ah¡Hágalo para cuatro! Me tengo que ir, adiós", dijo ya un poco furioso mientras salía del restaurante.

"Está bien, Sr. Li, Adiós" El señor se despidió sonriente con su mano.

Syaoran salió del restaurante y vio a Toshiro y a Sakura. Se escondió detrás de un poste y alcanzó a escuchar la conversación.

"Toshiro, no podré ir al cine; lo haremos en otra ocasión" comentó un poco triste Sakura.

'¡Bien!' se felicitó Syaoran mentalmente.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Toshiro con ojos de perrito triste.

"Porque una amiga me llamó y me dijo que tiene un problema muy serio, así que quedé en verme con ella".

"Bueno, te entiendo", dijo resignado, "¿No quieres que te lleve?" sugirió Toshiro.

"No, no te preocupes, nos vamos a encontrar en la cafetería que está aquí cerca" sonrió por la amabilidad del chico.

"Bueno, hasta luego" se acerco a Sakura y le dio un beso fugaz en los labios, "Lo siento, lo siento" dijo bajando la cabeza apenado.

Syaoran tenía fuego en su mirada 'Lo voy a asesinar... ¡Qué diablos le ocurre¡Idiota!'Pensó Syaoran mientras ideaba un plan maquiavélico para matarlo.

"No te preocupes", dijo dulcemente Sakura mientras tomaba la cabeza de Toshiro y besaba tiernamente su mejilla. Luego lo abrazó y miró de reojo en dirección a Syaoran.

'No puede ser', pensó Syaoran mientras sentía una inexplicable falta de aire y un ligero dolor en el pecho al ver la escena.

Toshiro se subió a su auto y se marchó. Sakura miró hacia arriba y abrió sus ojos sorprendida.

"¡Dios mío¿Qué será eso?", señaló la muchacha al cielo.

Syaoran miró al cielo, pero no vio nada. 'Esta chica se pone cada día más loca' pensó mientras movía la cabeza de un lado al otro con una media sonrisa en los labios.

Se volteó para continuar vigilando a Sakura cuando se encontró con el rostro de ella frente a frente.

"Bu", dijo suavemente Sakura viendo la cara de terror que tenía Syaoran.

A Syaoran se le paró la respiración por un momento. Le salían ruidos inaudibles de su garganta, no era capaz de articular palabra alguna.

"Sa...kura... yo-..." Ella lo detuvo.

"No me digas nada...vamos" tomaron un taxi y se fueron al apartamento.

* * *

Syaoran abrió la puerta del apartamento y la mantuvo así para que entrara Sakura.

"Vamos¿es que no me piensas hablar?", preguntó ya un poco exasperado a Sakura.

Sakura se limitó a entrar y sentarse en el sofá con los brazos cruzados, ignorando lo dicho por Syaoran. Se notaba el enojo en su mirada.

Syaoran se acercó y se agachó frente a ella.

"Sakura, por favor, háblame; dime que ocurre".

Sakura entrecerró un poco los ojos y miró con ira a Syaoran

"¿Qué ocurre¿No puedes ser más cínico?", dijo enfadada.

"Podría serlo, pero si no me dices en qué estoy siendo cínico no lo creo"

"¿En serio no sabes?" preguntó Sakura mientras la furia y la incredulidad se mezclaban en sus ojos.

"Pues...tengo una ligera idea..." comentó Syaoran.

"¿Una ligera idea¡Querías arruinar mi cita¿Qué rayos pasó por tu cabeza cuando pensaste en hacer eso!", gritó Sakura enojada.

"Tenía justa razón¡Ese hombre te miraba con lujuria¡Hasta te puso una pastilla en la bebida¡Lo vi, lo juro!" se defendió igualmente a los gritos Syaoran mientras la miraba con seriedad.

"¿Sabes qué? No te creo... ¡Déjame tranquila¿Acaso no quieres que sea feliz?" gritó Sakura nuevamente.

"¡No¡No me malinterpretes! Tienes derecho a serlo", respondió alterado Syaoran.

"Entonces¿por qué no me dejas en paz¡Déjame vivir y búscate una vida propia!" Sakura volvió a gritar mientras unas lágrimas se enjugaban en sus ojos.

"¡Por sí no lo habías notado, tú eres una parte importante de mi vida!", gritó Syaoran impulsivamente para luego retractarse mentalmente.

'¿Por qué rayos dije eso?' Se cuestionó Syaoran confundido.

"¿Qué dijiste?", preguntó Sakura impresionada.

"Este, yo...lo que en realidad quise decir es que..." un golpetazo en la puerta interrumpieron la conversación.

"Yo abro" Se apresuró a decir Syaoran.

Abrió la puerta y vio a un hombre desconocido en la puerta. Tenía un aspecto terrible. Su cabello estaba despeinado, sus ojos azules tenían bolsas debajo... Ese hombre estaba hecho un asco.

"Disculpe¿Lo puedo ayudar en algo?", dijo amablemente Syaoran al señor.

"Pues, verá hoy trabajé todo el día y estoy realmente cansado" replicó el señor.

"¡Qué malo que tenga que trabajar tanto¿Sabe? Mucho trabajo hace daño, tome un descanso", aconsejó Syaoran.

"Casualmente lo pensé, pero no he podido descansar ni dormir aún"

"Qué lástima, pero... ¿Por qué me lo dice a mi? Ni siquiera lo conozco", miró extrañado al señor.

"Yo sí a usted...se llama Syaoran y su compañera Sakura¿no es así?", preguntó el señor.

"Sí... ¿Cómo lo sabe¿Quién es usted?" exclamó Syaoran al señor mientras lo miraba desconfiado.

"Soy el Sr. Ozu... ¡Su vecino del piso de abajo!", respondió furioso el Sr. Ozu, "¡Escucho gritos toda la noche! Si ustedes no duermen, ese no es mi problema... ¡Pero yo sí¡Estoy sumamente agotado y necesito dormir y descansar!".

"Oiga, puede ser el presidente o quien sea, pero no puede venir a gritarme a mi casa", reclamó Syaoran.

El Sr. Ozu respiró profundamente. "Lo siento, me exalte un poco, pero, entienda mi posición... ¡Quiero descansar!".

"Discúlpenos... no lo volveremos a hacer", dijo Sakura apareciendo detrás de Syaoran.

"Gracias... ahora si me disculpan, voy a tratar de descansar un rato...Buenas noches", hizo una pequeña reverencia y se fue.

"Syaoran cerró la puerta y se dirigió a la cocina a buscar algo para beber.

"Creo que molestamos realmente a ese señor", comentó Sakura.

"Sí, pobre... pero bueno, espero que dejemos de pelear... Se puede solucionar si dejas de salir con ese tipo" enunció Syaoran tomando un vaso con agua.

"¿Qué tienes en contra de Toshiro?", reclamó Sakura.

"Te puso algo en la bebida... Yo no jugaría con algo como esto", dijo Syaoran seriamente.

Sakura suspiró, "No es un mal tipo, Syaoran; creo que hice bien en salir con él hoy".

"Ya te advertí, haz lo que quieras. Aunque todavía no puedo creer algo".

"¿Qué cosa?", preguntó Sakura curiosa.

"Saliste con él y tu amiga/prima Tomoyo te había invitado antes a salir"

"¡Dios! Tienes razón... debí salir con ella, me siento mal por eso...le diré mañana que saldré con ella...no, mejor la otra semana; mañana me quedaré descansando aquí", decidió Sakura.

"Perezosa", comentó Syaoran tomando un sorbo de agua.

"No es cierto...Sólo estoy agotada del trabajo... es todo", dijo bostezando "Me voy a dormir".

Syaoran también se despidió y se fue a dormir. Tenían que recuperar energías después de ese agitado día.

**

* * *

****N/A**- Dejen muchos reviews por favor! Trataré de no demorarme mucho en actualizar! 


	7. La trampa

**Sakume Nohara- **Hola! Discúlpenme! En la escuela no me dejan respirar mucho XD así que ahora que tengo un respirito pude subir este nuevo capítulo.

**Agradecimientos-** **kitsune saki** (jajajaja!XD Puede ser q le apeste la boca! Muchas de tus interrogantes van a ser resultas en este capitulo), **serenity-princess** (jajaja! Ya me gustaría que me celara también a mi! Pronto habrá una escena entre S & S...solo espera un poquito), **tijo-magic** (hola! Pues te enteraras pronto...pero si le quiere hacer algo malo), **aleirbagpotter** (jajajaja! Ya ni nuestros personajes se salvan de la corrupción XD), **Sindy **(no comas ansias...algo así pasará... pero no exactamente), **Naoko Andre**, **varina-saku**, **koteotaku** (yo también quiero eliminar a un profesor...pero la de trigo!), **Kathy-Li** (XD los amigos imaginarios son divertidos!), **megumi-chan**, **Khya Black**, **chouri**...¡GRACIAS POR LEER, USTEDES ME INSPIRAN!

**Disclaimer- **T.T Soy aspirante a ser dueña de CCS (Sí, aspiro droga y creo que soy dueña de CCS! XD)

_Capítulo 7- La Trampa_

"Srta. Kinomoto, la Srta. Daidouji esta aquí afuera", dijo Suzue por el intercomunicador.

"Dile que pase, Suzue, y recuerda que soy Sakura", respondió Sakura.

"Claro, Jefecita", contestó riendo Suzue mientras Sakura volteaba sus ojos.

La puerta se abrió y reveló a una Tomoyo sonriente.

"¡Hola, amiga¿Cómo van las cosas?", preguntó animadamente Tomoyo.

"Pues...ya casi todo esta listo... la verdad es que con la ayuda de Syaoran todo ha sido más fácil".

"Mmm ya veo... ¿y te sientes a gusto con él?", preguntó mientras sonreía aún más.

"Pues, sí, es muy agradable su compañía", se detuvo un poco antes de continuar con su enunciado para ver la sonrisa peculiar que tenía Tomoyo en su rostro.

"¿Por qué me preguntas eso?", cuestionó Sakura elevando una ceja.

"Por nada", dijo con un fingido tono inocente. "De cualquier manera¿él dónde estÿ"

"Salió temprano... le pidió permiso al Sr. Chang... ¿Por qué tanto interés en Syaoran?" Sakura miraba a Tomoyo con sospecha.

"¿Qué¿Estás celosa porque pregunté por él?", dijo Tomoyo expresando falsa impresión.

"No, Tomoyo", dijo un poco sonrojada, "Además, no hay nada entre nosotros".

"¿Y qué me dices sobre como arruinó tu cita con Toshiro la semana antepasada?"

"Cree que es mi guardaespaldas o algo parecido... a lo mejor se siente un poco sobre-protector conmigo porque no puede hacerlo con sus hermanas", justificó Sakura a Syaoran.

"¿Tiene hermanas?", preguntó curiosa a Tomoyo.

"Sí, tiene cuatro en Hong Kong y...", pero se detuvo y miró fijamente a Tomoyo, "Tú no viniste a hablar de Syaoran¿Qué pasó?"

"Pues que es hora de almuerzo y pensé que quizá podrías venir a comer conmigo", sugirió Tomoyo.

"Lo siento, hoy no puedo...es que ya falta poco para terminar todo esto...así me queda la última semana libre... y más importante... ¡me queda este viernes libre!", explicó emocionada Sakura.

"¿Por qué tanta alegría, Sakura?" Tomoyo observó extraño a su amiga.

"Porque este viernes voy a volver a salir con Toshiro...y tú me tienes que ayudar para que Syaoran no se dé cuenta".

"¿Yo¿Alcahueta?", miró enojada a Sakura, pero luego sonrió, "¡Me apunto!"

"¡Bien! Sólo le tienes que decir a Syaoran que el viernes voy a una reunión en tu casa¡Y listo¿Estamos?"

"Perfecto", asintió Tomoyo.

"¿Te parece si salimos mañana en la tarde, apenas salgo del trabajo, para que me ayudes a elegir lo que me voy a poner en mi cita?"

"¿Tan rápido? Si mañana es miércoles..."

"Pero quiero lucir bien, amiga¿Vamos?", miró a Tomoyo con ojos de perrito suplicante.

"¡Si quieres hasta te lo hago! Me dices como lo quieres y te tomo medidas. Además podemos ir a comprar joyas..."

"¡Me parece genial!" Sakura compartió con Tomoyo una sonrisa de complicidad.

Sakura abrió la puerta de su apartamento.

"¡Hola Syaoran¡Ya llegué!", gritó sonriente, pero se dio cuenta que nadie respondía. Fue al cuarto de Syaoran y al suyo, mas no lo vio.

"¿A dónde pudo ir?" pensó en voz alta Sakura. Rápidamente se olvidó del asunto y fue a su habitación. Al entrar escuchó que la puerta de su apartamento la abrían y oyó dos voces.

"Syaoran, ya llevamos un poco más de tiempo de conocernos... y créeme que ya yo pasé la etapa del adolescente enamoradizo... estoy seguro que Tomoyo es el amor de mi vida", comentó el muchacho de cabello azul al de ojos ambarinos.

Sakura jadeó, pero enseguida puso una mano en su boca para que el ruido no revelara su presencia.

"Bueno¿Y por qué no le dices eso a ella?", sugirió Syaoran.

"Porque simplemente se va cada vez que toco el tema", terminó suspirando, Eriol.

'¿Qué rayos le pasa a Tomoyo? Eriol es un gran muchacho', pensó Sakura un poco molesta. Repentinamente la voz de Eriol la sacó de sus pensamientos.

"Hasta luego, Syaoran...hablamos pronto" se despidió cabizbajo de su primo.

Syaoran cerró la puerta mientras suspiraba. De repente vio los zapatos de Sakura en la entrada.

"¿Sakura está aquí?"

"¡Rayos!", dijo en voz baja Sakura mientras se metía en la cama sin tomarse la molestia de cambiarse de ropa.

Syaoran entró a la habitación de Sakura y se encontró con ésta "dormida".

Sonrió al verla así Se acercó a ella y le besó la frente para después irse. Cuando éste cerró la puerta, Sakura se sentó en su cama con la cara más roja que un semáforo.

'Hubiera sido más osado y me hubiera besado en la boca', pensó Sakura con un mano bajo su barbilla, 'Un momento... ¿De dónde salió eso?'

Sakura sacudió un poco su cabeza y se levantó para cambiarse de ropa y dormir.

* * *

"_Sakura, recuerda, hoy en la tarde"_, dijo Tomoyo para confirmar. 

"Sí, seguro... también debo hablar contigo" Sakura usó un tono un poco frío.

"_¿Tan serio es?"_, preguntó Tomoyo preocupada.

"Sí...en fin, nos vemos luego", se despidió Sakura. Cerró el teléfono y vio que Syaoran la miraba.

"¿Qué ocurre?", comentó inocentemente Sakura.

"Eh...no, nada", se aclaró un poco la garganta Syaoran.

"Syaoran¿te acuerdas cuando tuvimos la pelea por Toshiro?", preguntó Sakura.

Syaoran asintió nerviosamente.

"Pues¿en verdad piensas que soy importante en tu vida?" Sakura estaba realmente sonrojada.

"Sakura" Syaoran se detuvo a respirar profundamente "Yo..." el teléfono sonó quebrando la tensión en el ambiente.

Sakura contestó mientras Syaoran suspiraba aliviado.

"¿Hola?"

"_¡Hija¿Cómo estás?"_, preguntó el Señor Kinomoto.

"¡Papá Muy bien¿y tú¿No te has vuelto a enfermar?", respondió preocupada.

"_Tranquila, estoy mejor que nunca... ¿Cómo te va con tu independencia? Supe que tenías compañero de cuarto... ¿Es agradable?"_

"Sí, es muy agradable... es genial a decir verdad".

"_Entonces me gustaría que lo invitaras a la cena de este sábado"_, sugirió Fujitaka.

"¿Sábado¿Alguna razón en especial?"

"_Te enterarás pronto... tu hermano es quien te lo debe decir"_

Sakura frunció un poco el entrecejo por lo que le dijo su padre, pero luego le restó importancia.

"Bueno... si tú lo dices... ahí estaremos", sonrió Sakura.

"_Está bien. Cuídate mucho, hija, te quiero" _

Sakura sonrió dulcemente y sus ojos enjugaron unas cuantas lágrimas.

"Yo también te quiero, hasta pronto".

Sakura colgó el teléfono. Se quedó mirando lejos cuando de repente sintió un par de brazos que la abrazaban por detrás. Sonrió un poco y tomó el brazo de Syaoran, quien fue el que lo abrazó, y lo acarició un poco. Syaoran se acercó un poco a su oreja.

"No me gusta ver lágrimas en tus ojos", murmuró bajo.

Sakura sonrió ampliamente.

"Mi papá es un gran hombre... lo quiero mucho", dijo aún en brazos de Syaoran, "Bueno, cambiando de tema¿quieres venir el sábado a una cena familiar?"

Syaoran deshizo el abrazo, "¿Familiar¿Dónde?"

"En mi casa, razón desconocida. Mi papá me dijo que sería genial que asistieras", miró suplicante a Syaoran.

"¡Claro que iré!" sonrió Syaoran al ver el rostro de Sakura.

"¡Sí!" Sakura se levantó de la silla como si la hubieran puyado y saltó a los brazos de Syaoran.

Syaoran quedó un poco sorprendido, pero igualmente le devolvió el abrazo. Quedaron así un rato hasta que Sakura se separó un poco. Se empezaron a mirar intensamente a los ojos. Sakura miraba sus ojos y sus labios y viceversa. Se fueron acercando lentamente, estaban a escasos centímetros de los labios del otro cuando...

"Srta. Kinomoto, Sr. Li, llamaron de..." el señor Chang sonrió y levantó una ceja mientras presenciaba a la pareja abrazada.

Apenas vieron al señor Chang, se separaron. Sakura miraba al piso con su rostro enrojecido mientras que Syaoran pasaba un poco enojado una mano por su cabello.

"Siento haber interrumpido lo que sea que estaban haciendo, pero les traigo información", comentó el Sr. Chang.

"Eh...diga, Sr. Chang", dijo Sakura apenada.

"Jóvenes, primero quiero felicitarlos por tan buena cuña y vallas que hicieron. Ahora, la productora nos llamó para saber si teníamos dos modelos que puedan aparecer en el comercial".

"Sr. Chang, creo que los diseñadores son los más indicados para escoger a los modelos", propuso Syaoran.

"¿No quieren ayudar con la selección de los modelos?", preguntó el Sr. Chang.

"No, confiamos en los diseñadores", sonrió Sakura para finalizar la conversación.

"Bueno, continúen con lo que hacían" el Sr. Chang ya iba hacia la puerta cuando sintió que Syaoran lo tomó del brazo.

"No le digas nada a mi madre", susurró en su oído.

"Entendido", dicho esto se retiró.

Syaoran se quedó mirando la puerta sin saber que decirle a Sakura mientras ella seguía aún con la mirada en el suelo. Syaoran se aclaró la garganta para terminar con el silencio incómodo que había.

"Voy al apartamento¿vienes?", preguntó Syaoran sin mirar a Sakura.

"No, voy a salir con Tomoyo", replicó Sakura cuando entró Tomoyo.

"No, no vas a salir conmigo", dijo la muchacha apoyada al marco de la puerta.

"¿Por qué¿Ocurre algo?", miró preocupada a su amiga.

"Sí, tengo que arreglar un problema con la confección de los vestidos; parece que trajeron la tela equivocada. Mejor mañana".

"En tal caso, me voy contigo, Syaoran", avisó Sakura tomando su cartera.

"Sí, mi capitán; sólo que me tiene que llevar en su auto" pidió Syaoran.

"Bien. Adiós Tomoyo, y la próxima vez espero que tú y las demás personas de esta oficina toquen la puerta antes de entrar" Sakura dijo despidiéndose de su amiga.

"Está bien, no los vuelvo a interrumpir más" contestó Tomoyo sonriente.

* * *

"¿Vamos sin avisar?" preguntó Kaho. 

"Sí, quiero darle una sorpresa al monstruo", sonrió Touya para sí.

"Pues, será doble entonces", comentó mientras miraba tiernamente a su prometido.

Prometido, sí, por fin se había decidido.

_Touya estaba sudando de pies a cabeza, estaba extremadamente nervioso. Kaho miró a su novio extrañada._

"_¿Te pasa algo?" preguntó la joven._

"_N-no... ¿Por qué lo dices?", titubeó Touya._

"_Por la forma en que me hablas, por este lugar... hace mucho que no hacemos un picnic", dijo mientras miraba el paso verde y el árbol de cerezo detrás de ellos._

_Touya respiró profundamente, tomó la mano de Kaho y se levantó con ella._

"_Touya, qué-..." con su mano libre puso sus dedos sobre los labios de Kaho._

_Retiró la mano de la boca de su novia para sacar una pequeña cajita roja. La abrió y esta reveló un anillo de oro blando con un diamante en el centro. Kaho jadeó por la impresión. Luego, éste se agachó aún sosteniendo la mano de Kaho y la cajita._

"_¿Quieres casarte conmigo, envejecer junto a mí, ser la madre de mis hijos?", preguntó Touya._

_Kaho retiró su mano y rompió a llorar. Touya al ver esto se levantó rápidamente._

"_No llores, si quieres te digo todo lo demás que siento; claro que sonará cursi, pero no me importa hacerlo por ti", exclamó preocupado._

_Kaho rió un poco mientras se secaba las lágrimas._

"_No es eso, mi amor, es sólo que no me lo esperaba; sí, claro que acepto". Kaho dio su mano a Touya y éste le colocó el anillo._

_Ambos se besaron bajo el árbol de cerezo mientras la caída de algunos pétalos adornaban la escena._

"Ya llegamos", dijo Touya abriéndole la puerta del auto a Kaho.

Entraron al edificio y fueron a la recepción.

"Hola¿los ayudo en algo?", preguntó sonriente la Sra. Konishi.

"Sí muy buenas, quería saber en qué apartamento vive la Srta. Kinomoto", respondió amablemente Touya.

"¿Razón?"

"Soy Touya Kinomoto, su hermano"

"Ah, en tal caso la Srta. Kinomoto y el Sr. Li viven en el apartamento 4b", dijo la Sra. Konishi.

"¿Vive con quién!", preguntó furioso Touya.

"El Sr. Li, creo que son novios... o unión libre...quizá hasta es ya la Sra. Li", comentó tranquilamente la Sra. Konishi.

Touya tenía fuego en su mirada. Fue rápidamente al elevador y apretó el botón del piso 4. Kaho lo seguía muy de cerca.

"Mi amor, tranquilo", trató inútilmente de calmarlo.

"¿Tranquilo¡Por eso quería salir de la casa¿Cómo le pude creer lo de 'independencia'?" Touya estaba desquiciado.

Salió furioso de elevador tomando la mano de Kaho. Llegó a la puerta del apartamento de Sakura cuando, repentinamente escuchó algo.

"_Ay, Ay, Ay¡AY!" exclamó Sakura._

"_¿La primera vez?", preguntó suavemente Syaoran._

"_La primera vez desde hace un año", respondió Sakura._

"_Entonces, no grites tanto; ven, yo te prometo que te lo hago suave", sugirió Syaoran._

"_Ten cuidado que está muy grande", pidió Sakura._

"¿Qué- rayos- pasa- ahí?", preguntó Touya para sí enojado. Kaho se encontraba escuchando con su oído pegado a la puerta. La conversación continuó.

"_Ay, ay... ¡Ay! Basta, me duele", exigió Sakura._

"_Calma... voy a ponerle un poco de crema para que se deslice mejor", dijo Syaoran._

"_Ay, Ay, Dios, ay", suspiró aliviada Sakura._

"_Ya terminamos", comentó feliz Syaoran._

"_¡Qué bien se siente!", exclamó Sakura._

"_¿Quieres que te frote ahí para que se sienta mejor?", sugirió Syaoran._

"_¡Sería excelente!", dijo suavemente Sakura._

"Kaho, retírate", dijo Touya decidido a su prometida.

Ella se quitó de la puerta mientras que Touya tomó impulso para derribarla.

"¡AAAAH¡DEJA A MI HERMANA!", gritó mientras tiraba la puerta.

Al entrar encontró a Sakura y a Syaoran sentados y éste sostenía el dedo de Sakura en su mano. Por cierto, cabe destacar que ambos estaban vestidos.

"¿Touya?", preguntó Sakura sorprendida.

"¿Qué hacían aquí adentro?", dijo Touya tomando el brazo de Sakura.

"Suéltala, exigió Syaoran quitando la mano de Touya del brazo de Sakura.

"¿Quién te crees, mocoso?" Touya se puso en posición de pelea.

"Ah¿Quieres pelear?", retó Syaoran poniéndose también en posición de pelea.

"¡Basta!", gritó Sakura poniéndose en medio de los dos.

"Sakura, explícame que pasó aquí", preguntó Touya enojado.

"¿Quién eres para exigirle eso a Sakura?", miró fríamente Syaoran a Touya mientras se ponía al frente de Sakura.

"Tranquilo, es mi hermano" explicó Sakura parándose frente de Touya.

"Hermano¡qué sorpresa!", dijo abrazándolo.

Touya alejó a Sakura.

"¿Qué ocurre?", preguntó preocupada.

"¿Qué eran esos gritos y suspiros¿Qué es eso de la crema para que se deslizara más fácil?", miró seriamente a Sakura.

Ella se le quedó mirando firmemente a Touya. De repente estalló riéndose a carcajadas.

"¿Por qué te ríes?", dijo confundido Touya.

"Se me trabó el anillo en el dedo. Syaoran me hizo el favor de quitármelo", rió Sakura aún más, "eres muy mal pensado, hermano".

Sakura enseñó el dedo donde se había atascado el anillo, tenía el dedo del doble de su tamaño normal.

"Eso debía ser lo grande", dijo sonriente Kaho revelando su presencia.

"¡Kaho!", corrió Sakura a abrazar a su cuñada, "¡Qué sorpresa!"

"Sakura¡tienes que explicarme por qué vives con un hombre!", exigió su hermano.

"Yo les dije que tenía un compañero de cuarto", replicó Sakura.

"¡Pero no dijiste que era hombre!"

"No me preguntaron, aparte que dije que era un _compañero_. Y no te preocupes, sólo somos amigos", sonrió calmadamente a su hermano.

'Amigos... No quiero que seamos amigos... ¡Ah¡Qué pienso!' Syaoran sacudió la cabeza, pero enseguida que la volvió a ver se sonrojó.

'A quién engaño... Esta mujer me encanta', pensó aceptando por fin lo que sentía. La voz de Touya lo sacó de su trance.

"No se te ocurra hacerle daño a mi hermana o te la verás conmigo", amenazó a Syaoran.

"Calma, soldado; nunca le haría daño a tu hermana", dijo mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de Sakura. Ella puso su mano sobre la de Syaoran haciendo que las mejillas de éste se tornaron rojas.

"Por cierto, mi papá me dijo que iba a haber una cena para celebrar algo... Explícame, hermano", pidió la muchacha mientras los invitaba a sentarse.

"Eh...Pues" Touya respiró profundamente. Kaho, notando el nerviosismo en su prometido, le tomó la mano para apoyarlo.

"Sakura, Kaho y yo nos vamos a casar", habló finalmente el mayor de los Kinomotos.

Sakura estaba sin habla, parecía que no estaba en la sala.

"Monstruo¿estás bien?", preguntó extrañado Touya.

Sakura de repente reaccionó.

"No...Lo puedo... ¡CREER!", gritó Sakura emocionada mientras abrazaba a Kaho y a su hermano. Se separó de ellos y esta vez abrazó sólo a Touya.

"¡Qué bueno que te decidiste!", dijo separándose de su hermano. De repente le da un pisotón.

"¡AARRGG!", gritó Touya agarrándose el pie.

"No me digas monstruo", respondió simplemente.

N/A: R&R!


	8. Una¿gran cita?

**Sakume Nohara-** Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Gente... lo siento muuuuuchoooooooo! T.T Ya sé que no hay excusa para haberme demorado tanto tiempo en actualizar...pero es que tuve demasiadas cosas que hacer! Teatro, confirmación, actividades de la escuela, exámenes bimestrales, tareas (lo que me recuerda que detesto a mi profesor de grammar! . ) Y hace mucho calor, y encima de eso llueve!(Bueno...esas últimas no son excusas XD) De verdad, prometo no demorarme más! Si Dios quiere, ya pronto me van a dar mi computadora propia y se me va a hacer más fácil actualizar! De verdad! Lo siento mucho! Discúlpenme! Excusez-moi! Sorry! Gomen-nasai!

**Agradecimientos a- serenity-princess, koteotaku, CHARRITO, Aneth, waterlily lozania, chouri, Saku-Cerezo4, Naoko Andre, Gabby, amni123, megumi-chan, Mia T., kagomesaori, Kathy-Li, tijo-magic, AKISUKI ASAKURA, chouri, pily14ccs, Mitcha.**

¡GRACIAS X DEJAR SU REVIEW!. Estoy muy contenta por los reviews que recibí! nn. Algunas de sus interrogantes se van a resolver en este capítulo... Hago la advertencia que no es tan gracioso como los otros porque tenía que poner una parte un poco seria (les doy una pista... se trata de Toshiro...dun dun dun! XD) Léanlo...espero que les guste!

**Disclaimer-**

_Sakume: BIENVENIDOS A SAKUME-O-RAMA! El día de hoy escogeré a un afortunado y se seré su dueña por el resto de la eternidad! (Sakume se ríe como una loca desquiciada) Aquí están los participantes_

_(Se muestra a Syaoran, Eriol, Yue/Yukito y Touya tratando de soltar las cuerdas que les amarran las manos)_

_Sakume: Y el afortunado es (redoblantes)...Syaoran!_

_Syaoran: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

_--------------------------------------------------_

Sakura: Sakume! Despierta!

Sakume: Ah? Que pasó? (Sakume se limpia la saliva que corre por su mejilla)

Sakura: te dormiste cuando tenías que decir el disclaimer...

Sakume: Era falso? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

(Sakume sale corriendo de la habitación)

Sakura: Dios! Voy a tener que empezar a cobrar por esto... (Sakura levanta un letrero que dice 'CLAMP')...Sakume Nohara no es dueña de CCS...Las maravillosas chicas de CLAMP lo son...ahora seamos todos felices e ignoremos a la enferma que esta golpeándose contra la pared.

(Aparece Sakume golpeándose contra la pared).

Sakume: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capítulo 8: La Trampa**

"Sakura, no me gusta tu seriedad... las joyas que te compraste están divinas y aún así estás tan seria... ¿Qué ocurre?", preguntó Tomoyo preocupada.

"Tomoyo... Eriol se te ha declarado varias veces¿verdad?" Sakura preguntó aún seria.

"Pues, sí", respondió cabizbaja.

"Y... ¿son novios?"

"No..." De repente empezó a llorar.

"Tomoyo, corazón, no llores; dime qué pasa", abrazó a su amiga.

"Sakura, lo quiero, muchísimo; pero tengo miedo", confesó Tomoyo en medio de sollozos.

"¿De qué?", dijo Sakura dándole un vaso con agua.

Tomoyo tomó un pequeño sorbo de agua y trató de calmarse.

"Sakura, tengo miedo que a mí me pase los mismo", dijo con su voz quebrada.

Tomoyo nunca conoció a su padre. Una vez que él se entero que su mamá estaba embarazada de ella, la abandonó sin siquiera un preaviso. Su madre sufrió por años este engaño y desilusión.

"Tomoyo, no seas tan negativa" Sakura abrazó nuevamente a su amiga. Tomoyo apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Sakura e inmediatamente empezaron a fluir espesas lágrimas por sus mejillas.

"Ya...no te preocupes...todo estará bien", comentó la joven mientras sobaba la espalda de su amiga.

"¿Y si es como mi padre¿Sí sólo me utiliza?"

"¿Y si no es así¿Qué tal que te quiera de verdad? Tomoyo, no puedes cerrarte las oportunidades por miedo. En esta vida hay que saber arriesgarse. A las personas les puede ir bien si cada paso que dan lo analizan correctamente", aconsejó su amiga.

"¿Arriesgarse¿Y si cuando me arriesgo salgo mal parada y me deja con la vida destruida, o peor y destruye la vida de un ser indefenso y sin ningún tipo de culpa?", cuestionó.

"La vida esta llena de cambios, de retos y, por consiguiente, de riesgos. Dime, si escuchas en las noticias que en esta época hay muchas personas con una enfermedad muy contagiosa¿eso quiere decir que no vas a saludar a nadie ni a hablar con alguien sólo porque existe una posibilidad de que estén enfermas?", preguntó Sakura.

"No...Eso no quiere decir que todos estén enfermos... ¿a dónde quieres llegar con esto?", respondió Tomoyo sin entender a su prima.

"Entonces¿Qué te asegura a ti que todos los hombres son así? Puede haber muchos, pero no quiere decir que cada individuo del sexo masculino que encuentres sea así. Recuerda que le que no arriesga, pierde; y si arriesgaste y perdiste, entonces recuerda que todo el que pierde gana un poco", concluyó sabiamente Sakura.

Tomoyo quedó un poco pensativa.

"Tomoyo, llama a Eriol y dile que vas a salir con él; ¿esta bien?"

"Sí", sonrió Tomoyo y abrazó a Sakura. "Gracias, amiga".

Sakura le devolvió el abrazo. "No te pongas así tan seguido por favor; mira que tomar tu papel de sicóloga no es nada fácil¡eh!"

(**Nota mental para la autora:** Debo dejar definitivamente de leer libros de Carlos Cuauhtémoc Sánchez XD).

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Sakura¡qué bien te ves!", dijo Syaoran mientras miraba a Sakura en un vestido minúsculo negro de tiritas._

"_¿Eso crees?", preguntó Sakura mientras miraba sexy a Syaoran._

_Empezó a caminar provocativamente en dirección a Syaoran. Se paró frente a él, lo besó, tomó sus manos y las puso en su cintura. Syaoran sonrió mientras se levantaba del sofá y la apretaba contra él. Sakura besó el cuello de Syaoran y luego susurró en su oído._

"_Syao, soy toda tuya; tómame"_

_Él la abrazó, besó su cuello, su collar, su hombro, cuando de repente escuchó que lo llamaba._

"_Syaoran", dijo Sakura bajo. Syaoran continuaba con su labor._

"_Syaoran", levantó un poco la voz, pero el seguía tocando y besando._

"_¡Syaoran!", gritó Sakura.---------------_

"Syaoran, te estoy hablando", dijo Sakura mientras trataba de despertar a Syaoran que se encontraba dormido en el sofá.

Repentinamente, Syaoran tomó a Sakura por la cintura, la acerca hacia él y la besa apasionadamente. Sakura abrió los ojos como plato, pero luego se entregó al beso. Entonces reaccionó y se separó de él dándole una cachetada.

"¡Aaay!", se quejó Syaoran tocándose la mejilla mientras que abría los ojos y veía a una Sakura desconcertada que respiraba con rapidez.

"¿Qué...qué ocurrió?", preguntó confundido Syaoran. Fue entonces cuando vio los labios de Sakura... ¡Tenía el labial corrido!

'Oh, no', pensó Syaoran mientras tocaba sus labios y sentía labial en ellos.

"¡Sakura, lo lamento¡Discúlpame!... yo estaba dormi-..." Sakura levantó la mano indicándole que no le debía ninguna explicación.

"Esta bien, no te preocupes", sonrió Sakura para tratar de mostrarse como si nada hubiera pasado.

'Besa muy bien... ¡Por Dios¿Qué estoy pensando¿Qué me pasa?', pensó aún desconcertada.

"¡Qué alivio!", devolvió la sonrisa Syaoran.

'Al menos una parte del sueño se hizo realidad¿no?", pensó Syaoran contento.

"¡Ah, verdad!", dijo Sakura recordando algo. "¿Tienes el número de teléfono de Eriol?"

"Sí... ¿para qué lo quieres?", miró sospechando a Sakura.

"No...No es nada en especial... ¿Me lo vas a dar?", exclamó Sakura.

Syaoran miró extrañado a Sakura, pero asintió.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tomoyo, ya llamaste a Eriol?", preguntó Sakura a su amiga

"n...n...no", balbuceó Tomoyo.

"¿Por qué?"

"Tengo que encontrar valor... eh... ¿Dónde está Li?" Tomoyo trató de evitar el tema.

"Fue a comprar algo que le pedí".

"_Sakura, llegó el joven Eriol"_, dijo Suzue por el intercomunicador. Tomoyo miró con ojos de luna llena a Sakura.

"Dile que pase", respondió la joven mientras se paraba de su asiento y caminaba en dirección a la puerta.

Tomoyo le agarró el brazo mientras movía la cabeza rápidamente de un lado al otro. De repente entró Eriol.

"Hola Sa-..." se detuvo en seco cuando vio a Tomoyo.

Sakura retiró su brazo de la mano de Tomoyo y se dirigió a la puerta.

"Creo que deben hablar... Hasta luego". Dicho esto salió y cerró la puerta.

Ninguno de los dos miraba al otro. Tomoyo finalmente se decidió, se levantó y caminó al frente de Eriol. Apenas vio que se acercaba, levantó la cabeza y la miró directo a los ojos. Tomoyo respiró profundo.

"Yo...yo sé que te debo una respuesta", dijo Tomoyo nerviosa.

"La he estado esperando... si no quieres andar conmigo, no te preocupes... quizá conozcas a alguien mejor que yo y que te haga más feliz, así que yo-..." Tomoyo interrumpió a Eriol.

"Sí quiero ser tu novia", liberó el aire atrapado dentro de ella.

Eriol aún no reaccionaba, parecía una estatua. Entonces, sonrió.

"¿En serio?", preguntó incrédulo.

"Sí... te quiero", expresó Tomoyo.

Eriol la abrazó fuertemente y luego la besó suavemente. Esta acción sorprendió a la joven, pero aún así continuó. Cuando se separaron, Eriol la miró fijamente.

"Quiero hacerlo oficial... ¿Quieres ir a cenar conmigo el viernes?", invitó el caballero.

"Desde luego", sonrió feliz Tomoyo.

Mientras tanto, Suzue y Sakura se encontraba afuera abrazadas, mordiéndose los labios para no gritar por la emoción. Sakura había dejado el intercomunicador encendido para poder escuchar la conversación. Repentinamente llega Syaoran y las mira extrañado.

"¿Qué es lo que-...?" Sakura corrió y le tapó la boca.

"¡Shhh!", emitió Sakura con un dedo frente a sus labios.

Sakura y Suzue seguían escuchando y Syaoran sin entender. Entonces escuchó las voces provenientes del intercomunicador. Se acercó y oprimió el botón para hablar.

"No-...". Aunque Sakura trató de impedirlo, Syaoran había empezado a hablar.

"¿Hola¿Quiénes están ahí?", preguntó Syaoran.

"_¿Syaoran?",_ preguntaron del otro lado.

"Sí... ¿Eres Eriol?"

"_Sí..." _Respondió el joven.

"¡Hola¿Qué haces ahí?" Syaoran interrogó a su primo.

Sakura se puso la mano en la cara en señal de frustración.

"_Eh...pues...estoy hablando con Tomoyo... ¿Se escuchaba afuera?"_

"Sí, alto y claro", respondió Syaoran.

Sakura golpeó su cabeza repetidas veces contra el escritorio de Suzue.

"_Si me disculpas, Syaoran, quiero terminar de hablar con Tomoyo; así que voy a apagar esto"_

"Está bien, hasta luego" Syaoran se despidió de su primo y después éste apagó el intercomunicador.

Syaoran volteó y vio a Sakura que se encontraba golpeando su cabeza contra el escritorio todavía.

"¡Mujer, qué masoquista eres!", exclamó Syaoran a Sakura.

Sakura levantó la cabeza y lo miró con desprecio.

"¡Cállate!" Le gritó mientras se levantaba y lo continuaba mirando fijamente.

Syaoran retrocedía a cada paso que Sakura daba hasta que chocó contra la pared.

Syaoran tragó saliva espesa mientras que veía que no tenía escapatoria. Sakura apoyó una mano en la pared, respiró profundamente y luego suspiró. Dio dos pasos atrás para alejarse mientras Syaoran la miraba desconcertada.

"Vete antes de que me arrepienta", dijo Sakura viéndolo fijamente.

"¿Qué ocurrió?", preguntó inocentemente Syaoran.

"Suzue, por favor, respóndele porque si le digo algo te juro que lo golpeo", musitó mientras trataba de no ver a Syaoran, tapando su cara con una mano.

"Pues que Tomoyo y Eriol por fin van a salir juntos. Nosotras estábamos...eh...algo así como, escuchando la conversación a través del intercomunicador", explicó Suzue.

"Ya veo", abrió los ojos en entendimiento.

"¡Y tú tenías que llegar y dañarlo todo!", exclamó Sakura.

"¡Me hubieras dicho! De todos modos eso no interesa, lo importante es que al parecer ya están juntos¿no?" dijo Syaoran para desviar a Sakura del tema.

Y en efecto, funcionó. Sakura olvidó completamente su enojo y sonrió ampliamente.

"¡Sí¡Me siento tan feliz por ellos!", dijo Sakura sonriente. Syaoran suspiró aliviado llamando la atención de Sakura quien, al voltear, hizo notar un brillo especial en sus ojos. Ante esto, Syaoran se sonrojó.

Suzue vio la escena y sólo se limitó a sonreír.

De repente, Tomoyo y Eriol salen agarrados de la mano de la oficina.

"Somos novios", dijo Eriol sonriente y un poco sonrojado al igual que su pareja.

Sakura abrazó a sus amigos con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Tranquila, no nos hemos casado; todavía" Le dijo Eriol a Sakura abrazándola. Tomoyo sonrió al escuchar el 'todavía'.

"Ya lo sé... ¡Pero es tan emocionante!", exclamó la muchacha.

"Syaoran¿no piensas felicitarlos?"

"Sí, pero estaba esperando a que terminaras tu escena dramática", comentó sonriente.

"Ja, ja... ¡ja!", rió sarcásticamente Sakura.

Syaoran llegó donde su primo y lo abrazó.

"Felicidades" le dijo mientras deshacía el abrazo.

Luego fue donde Tomoyo y la abrazó también. Se separó un poco de ella para decirle algo.

"Quiero decirte que..." Syaoran se detuvo para mirar alrededor...dejando a todos a la expectativa.

"¡Te lo voy a quitar!", exclamó con voz afeminada.

Tomoyo, Sakura y Eriol que estaban cerca de él estallaron a carcajadas, dejando confundida a Suzue. Sakura tomó el brazo de Syaoran para retirarse con él del lugar.

"No te conocía esas mañas¡eh!", rió Sakura mientras Syaoran se sonrojaba.

Cuando ya desaparecieron de la vista de los presentes, se dibujó una media sonrisa en el rostro de Eriol.

"Esta muchacha está sacando al verdadero Syaoran, a aquel juguetón que se escondía tras esa coraza dura", pensó.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"A ver¿dónde quieren almorzar?", preguntó Syaoran, quien manejaba el auto de Sakura.

"Pues, por mí podemos ir a un restaurante de comida rápida...es más, como decirlo, acogedor", opinó Tomoyo.

"¡Me gusta al idea¿Por qué no vamos a Wacdonald?", sugirió Sakura como una párvula.

Syaoran rió un poco al ver la actitud de Sakura.

"Está bien, y cuando lleguemos te compramos una cajita feliz", sonrió Syaoran a Sakura

"Si tú me la pagas, no me opongo... me gusta el muñequito de este mes", comentó Sakura con un brillo en sus ojos.

Sus amigos sonrieron ante aquel gesto tan inocente.

Sakura se acordó, de repente, de su cita con Toshiro. Tomó su celular y mandó un mensaje de texto a Tomoyo.

El celular de Tomoyo sonó y leyó el mensaje:

'Recuerda decirle a Syaoran lo que planeamos para que pueda salir con Toshiro ahora'.

Tomoyo asintió para sí.

Luego de unos 2 minutos llegaron al restaurante. Bajaron los cuatro y entraron. Formaron la fila los cuatro para comprar cuando a Sakura se le ocurrió algo para que Tomoyo y Syaoran se quedaran solos.

"Tomoyo, Syaoran¿por qué no van a escoger un mesa?", sugirió Sakura mientras miraba a Tomoyo, quien entendió el mensaje rápidamente.

"¿Por qué mejor no van ustedes dos y Eriol y yo nos quedamos acá?", dijo Syaoran.

"Estoy de acuerdo", correspondió Eriol.

"Eh...Syaoran" Tomoyo murmuró algo en el oído de Syaoran. Syaoran asintió.

"Mejor quédense aquí, ya volvemos", articuló rápidamente Syaoran mientras se iba con Tomoyo.

"¿Qué ocurre?", preguntó Eriol un poco molesto.

"No te pongas celoso", rió un poco Sakura haciendo que Eriol se sonrojara. "Es que quería consultarte algo sobre Syaoran".

"¡Ah! Hubieras dicho eso antes... ¿Qué pasa?"

"Pues como me ha ayudado tanto, quería hacerle un regalo y pensé en preguntarte a ti que le puede gustar..."Sakura mintió hábilmente para despistar a Eriol.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"¿Qué es lo importante que me tienes que decir, Daidouji?", preguntó Syaoran.

"Li... ¿Qué exactamente hacían Sakura y tú ayer cuando entré a la oficina?", levantó una ceja Tomoyo.

"Pues...eh...nada... ¿Qué podría pasar?" se sonrojó un poco Syaoran. "No le hallo el punto a esta conversación".

Syaoran se levantó mientras Tomoyo sonreía.

'Le gusta', concluyó mentalmente Tomoyo.

"¿Volvemos a la fila?", sugirió Syaoran.

"Bueno...ve tú y le dices a Sakura que venga porque tengo que decirle como ir vestida mañana a la reunión en mi casa", dijo Tomoyo.

"¿Reunión en tu casa?", preguntó curioso Syaoran.

"Sí... nuestro abuelo va a comer a mi casa... vamos a estar nosotras, mi mamá, mi tío Fujitaka y mi primo Touya solamente... es sólo de la familia", respondió Tomoyo. "¿Por qué¿Pensabas invitar a Sakura a algún lado?"

"No...Sólo era curiosidad", se retiró sonrojado Syaoran.

Syaoran suspiró. 'Bueno, ya habrá otro día para salir con ella', pensó un poco cabizbajo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hoy tengo una cita a ciegas, no sé a que hora volveré..." Sakura se encontraba feliz vistiéndose para su cita mientras bailaba y cantaba.

Syaoran halló esta actitud extraña y abrió un poco la puerta de Sakura para espiarla. Sakura se vistió con un pantalón ¾ negro; sandalias rosadas, altas; un suéter de tiras rosado; una correa rosada; y por último, accesorios negros y rosados.

Se veía espectacular, o por lo menos así era para Syaoran.

"¡Qué bella es!", murmuró absorto en sus pensamientos. Repentinamente, despertó de sus pensamientos cuando vio que Sakura tomó su abrigo e iba a salir de su habitación. Cerró la puerta y fue corriendo al sofá y se tiró sobre él, haciéndose el dormido.

Sakura salió de la habitación y vio al muchacho acostado.

Se acercó a él y lo contempló un rato mientras su rostro se tornaba de un color rojo semáforo.

'Es muy apuesto...y cuando duerme lo es aún más', pensó la joven sonriente cuando realizó lo que pensó.

Movió su cabeza de un lado al otro.

'¿Qué rayos me pasa contigo, Syaoran!', pensó un poco exaltada. Respiró profundo y volvió la calma a ella.

Miró su reloj y se sorprendió al ver que sólo le faltaban unos minutos para llegar a su cita.

Sakura apretó un poco el paso, pero antes, se agachó un poco frente al sofá y besó la frente de Syaoran; le acarició el rostro y luego se marchó.

Apenas Syaoran escuchó el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, se levantó y se sentó pensativo.

'¿Cómo me pudiste llegar a gustar tanto, Sakura?' pensó mientras pasaba una mano por su cara.

Permaneció inmóvil por unos segundos, cuando oyó que alguien llamaba con desesperación a la puerta.

"¡Ya voy!", gritó Syaoran levantándose del sofá.

Abrió la puerta y observó a su primo sonriente en la entrada. Tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que pareciera que le estuviera jalando las mejillas.

"¿Entonces¿Viniste a mi casa a sonreírme como estúpido?", preguntó Syaoran levantando una ceja.

"¡Hola primo!" Eriol abrazó a su primo y le dio una palmada en la espalda.

Syaoran lo miró extrañado. Aparte del abrazo y la sonrisa tan peculiar que lucía su primo, éste portaba una vestimenta especial. Tenía una camisa manga larga azul un poco doblada por las mangas (valga la redundancia), un pantalón de tela negro y unos zapatos mocasines; finos de apariencia. Esta de más decir que se veía muy elegante.

"¿Y esas fachas?", preguntó burlón Syaoran. "Me halaga mucho que te vistas así para venir a verme¿pero no crees que exageras un poco?"

"Es que me vestí así para darte un sorpresa", dijo sarcásticamente Eriol.

"¿En serio?", preguntó dudoso el joven ambarino.

"¡Claro que no! Es que hoy tengo una cita con Tomoyo y estoy un poco nervioso... quería que me aconsejaras que hacer y que no", confesó sonrojado el muchacho.

"¡Ah! Es eso... bueno, tú tie-..." Syaoran recordó entonces lo dicho por Tomoyo.

"Si corro la podré alcanzar", dijo Syaoran mientras salía del edificio. Cuando salió vio a Sakura con Toshiro. Éste le abrió la puerta del auto, la cerró y se subió al lado del conductor.

"¿Cómo sabré a donde van?", preguntó preocupado para sí cuando el auto arrancó.

Entonces, se le ocurrió llamar a Tomoyo; seguro ella sabría dónde irían. Tomó su celular y llamó al de Tomoyo.

"_¿Aló?"_, contestó la joven

"Tomoyo¿dónde va Sakura? Ya sé que va a salir con Toshiro, así que dime, por favor", articuló rápidamente.

"_mmm...Bueno, está bien. Ellos van a la discoteca Yue; ¡ve y pelea por lo que quieres, Li!"_, dijo animando a su amigo.

"Eh... sí, gracias", respondió avergonzado mientras cerraba la llamada.

'Voy para allá, Sakura', pensó decidido Syaoran.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"¡Está increíble esta discoteca!", dijo emocionada Sakura.

"Me alegro que te guste", exclamó Toshiro abrazando a Sakura por los hombros y apretándola contra él.

'_Te miraba con lujuria...' _

La voz de Syaoran resonaba en su mente.

'Ayy¿Por qué lo escucho? Es simplemente un paranoico', pensó Sakura e intentó olvidar aquello.

"¿Nos sentamos?", gritó Toshiro para que se le pudiera escuchar a través de la música.

Se sentaron en el barcito. Ella aún se sentía un poco incómoda. Pidió permiso par ir al tocador.

Cuando llegó allá, se miró fijamente al espejo. No sabía que le podía estar ocurriendo; las palabras de Syaoran seguían resonando en su mente. ¿Realmente Toshiro era malo? Sacudió su cabeza y salió del tocador. Llegó a su asiento y vio que Toshiro había ordenado una bebida para ella.

'_¡Hasta te puso una pastilla en la bebida!'_

'No puede ser... ¿Por qué tiene voz de conciencia?', pensó frustrada Sakura.

"Mi amor¿te pasa algo?", preguntó Toshiro al ver el rostro de Sakura.

"N... no... no", respondió Sakura con una sonrisa falsa. "Veo que me ordenaste una bebida".

"Sí...es mi favorita...espero que te guste", comentó Toshiro con un tono misterioso para luego guiñarle un ojo a Sakura.

Ella, al ver esto, se puso muy nerviosa. Le empezaron a sudar las manos, se puso fría y estaba riendo por el nerviosismo. Toshiro, al verla así, bajó la su copa con la bebida y miró fijamente a Sakura.

"¿Te sucede algo? No has probado tu bebida", observó él.

"Eh... yo... Yo mejor me voy, Toshiro; Adió". Sakura se levantó y se fue corriendo del local.

Toshiro la siguió. Para tratar de perderlo, Sakura se metió en un callejón sin salida. Miró alrededor y no vio a nadie. Dio unos cuantos pasos para atrás y de repente sintió una mano que sujetaba las suyas y otra que tapaba su boca.

"¿Por qué te vas tan rápido? No hemos terminado aún de divertirnos...", susurró suavemente Toshiro a Sakura en el oído.

La apretó contra la pared salvajemente haciendo que se le salieron unas cuantas lágrimas a Sakura.

"¿Creías que te librarías tan fácil de mí? No caíste en el truco de la bebida como otras muchachas, pero violarte va a ser igual de divertido", rió desquiciadamente acelerando el flujo de lágrimas de Sakura y paralizándola del miedo.

"Suéltala". Toshiro escuchó detrás de él y cuando pretendía voltearse escuchó voltearse oyó como cargaban un arma. Tragó en seco y al voltearse vio a Syaoran y Eriol con un policía, quien le encañonaba la cabeza a Toshiro.

Sakura salió corriendo y abrazó con desesperación a Syaoran, quien correspondió al abrazo del mismo modo.

Toshiro hábilmente engañó al policía haciéndole creer que se sentía mal por lo ocurrido y le golpeó la mano provocando que se le cayera el arma y corriendo para escapar.

Pero su huída fue frustrada por Sakura, quien al percatarse de lo ocurrido se armó de valor y lo detuvo de un puñetazo en el estómago, sacándole el aire, y luego pegándole con la rodilla en sus partes nobles. El hombre cayó en el suelo, y el guardia aprovechó el momento para esposar a Toshiro y llamar a su compañero de patrulla que estaba a una calle del lugar.

Por su parte, Syaoran estaba sorprendido por la fuerza de Sakura.

"Sakura¿por qué no hiciste eso cuando te tenía contra la pared?"

"No sé...el miedo, supongo... el miedo me paralizó", respondió temblando.

Cuando Syaoran observó ese movimiento involuntario de Sakura, la abrazó con más fuerza.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"¿Segura que no quieres que nos quedemos contigo?", preguntó Tomoyo quien apenas se enteró de lo ocurrido fue hacia donde se encontraba Sakura.

"No, gracias... Ya Eriol y tú han hecho mucho por mí hoy. Nos acompañaron a la delegación y nos trajeron de vuelta al apartamento... creo que ya han hecho bastante", respondió un poco menos llorosa Sakura.

"Yo la cuido", se responsabilizó Syaoran de la joven.

Eriol y Tomoyo suspiraron dándose por vencidos.

"Bueno...cuídense mucho entonces", recomendó Eriol.

"Adiós" se despidió Tomoyo yéndose con Eriol.

Sakura cerró la puerta del apartamento soltando un suspiro. Luego fue lentamente hacia el sofá sin ánimo alguno. Subió las piernas al sillón y se las abrazó.

Syaoran observaba a Sakura atento. Viéndola en el estado que estaba, se aproximó a ella y se sentó a su lado. Cuando ésta se percató de eso, lo abrazó de inmediato, aferrándose a su pecho. Syaoran al principio se sorprendió, pero después le correspondió al abrazo.

"Syaoran... siempre tuviste razón...Soy estúpida", dijo Sakura con la voz quebrada.

"No lo eres...sólo eres joven e inexperta", articuló Syaoran acariciando los cabellos de Sakura.

"¿Por qué no puedo encontrar a una persona ideal para mí?", preguntó llorando Sakura.

"Hay veces que esas personas están muy cerca de ti, pero no te das cuenta" le dijo Syaoran para confortarla.

'¡Estoy aquí¡Mírame¡Abrazándote¡A tu lado!', pensó desesperado.

Sakura dejo de llorar y besó suavemente la mejilla de Syaoran.

"Eres un gran amigo, te quiero mucho". Sakura le dijo mientras lo abrazaba y él correspondía.

"Yo también te quiero mucho, más de lo que crees", respondió él mientras suspiraba. Deshicieron el abrazo y se levantaron del sofá. Sakura se levantó y alzó los brazos.

"¡Dios mío! Si Syaoran tiene razón¿dónde está mi alma gemela¿Dónde está mi media naranja?", preguntó Sakura.

"Misteriosamente tu otra media naranja apareció en mi cajón de medias; creo que se mezclaron cuando lavamos", dijo Syaoran en un tono burlón.

"¡Es en serio!", replicó Sakura tirándole el control remoto de la televisión que encontró sobre la mesa para café.

"¡Ouch!" Syaoran se quejó, pero ella lo ignoró y siguió con lo que estaba antes.

"Dios, dame una señal; dime¿Quién es esa persona ideal para mí con quien compartiré el resto de mi vida?"

"¡Syaoran!", se escuchó una voz que provenía de afuera.

"¡Voy!", respondió Syaoran.

Abrió la puerta y vio a Eriol un poco preocupado.

"¡Hola! Oye; ¿no estarán por ahí las llaves de mi auto?", preguntó el muchacho.

"Aquí está", respondió Sakura.

"¡Muchas gracias! Adiós". Se fue rápido sin dar oportunidad a que ellos se despidieran de él.

Syaoran cerró la puerta y miró a Sakura.

"Eso fue raro...", enunció Syaoran a Sakura.

"La verdad sí... pero retomando el tema...Dios, dame una señal; ¡Por favor! Si no me puedes decir el nombre del amor de mi vida, dime aunque sea su apellido".

"¿Sr. Li?" Se escuchaba a alguien llamando a la puerta.

Syaoran abrió la puerta de nuevo y vio a la Sra. Konishi.

"¡Sr. Li¿Cómo está? Quería preguntar si todo andaba bien con la Srta. Kinomoto... es que la vi llorosa y-..."

"Todo esta bien, gracias por preguntar", comentó Sakura interrumpiendo a la Sra. Konishi.

"¡Qué alivio más grande! Bueno, ya me voy para dejarlos dormir tranquilos", se despidió la Sra. Konishi.

"Adiós", dijeron al unísono.

Sakura se dirigió al sofá y se sentó. Syaoran cerró la puerta deseando no tener más visitas inesperadas y se sentó al lado de Sakura.

"Syaoran... después de todo... ¿Cómo sabías que yo estaba en ese lugar¿Cómo llegaste allá con policía y todo?", preguntó curiosa.

"Bueno, Tomoyo me dijo que estarías allí; Eriol me llevó y en el camino nos encontramos con una patrulla de policías y les planteé mis sospechas. Como no me creyeron mucho que digamos, sólo fue uno conmigo", respondió rápidamente el ambarino.

"¿Cómo supiste que To... el idiota ese... estaba en ese callejón conmigo?"

"Lo vi entrar en el callejón. Por cierto, déjame halagarte diciendo que tienes una muy buena izquierda...y una muy buena puntería. Por un momento sentí lástima por él... ¡Sólo por un momento!", comentó con una media sonrisa Syaoran.

Sakura rió un poco, pero luego se estremeció un poco recordando la escena y apretó fuerte los ojos. Syaoran la abrazó y besó su frente.

"Mejor ve a dormir, Sakura", aconsejó Syaoran mientras se separaba de ella.

"Esta bien... De repente mañana sea el día en que Dios me mande la señal", sonrió un poco. "Buenas noches", besó su mejilla y fue a su cuarto.

Syaoran suspiró y se tiró en el sofá.

"¿Seré yo el de la señal?", dijo para sí.

De repente se escuchó un trueno que llamó la atención de Syaoran. ¿Sería esa su señal? (**N/A:** duh!)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A:**R&R! nn


	9. Lo siento mucho

Hola a todos...

Quiero ofrecerles mis disculpas sinceras por las cuales no pude actualizar en estos meses...

Por favor, lean mi entry en mi LJ: w w w . l i v e j o u r n a l . c o m/ -guion curvo- shui -raya abajo- ai -raya abajo- ning

Entren y lean mi ultimo entry y ahi les explico mejor por que no he actualizado...

Si no pueden entrar por ese link, metanse a la pagina normal y pongan en buscar usuario

shui -raya abajo- ai -raya abajo- ning

y ahí les aparece mi LJ...

Lo siento mucho en realidad...tratare lo mas posible de actualizar pronto!

Espero que entiendan mi posición...

Los quiere mucho,

.Sakume Nohara.

P.D: si no les sale, me dejan su direccion enun review, o me lo mandan a micorreoy yo les mando la direccion...se que parecera pereza, pero es que no quiero escribirlo de nuevo porque eso me incomoda un poco...


	10. La Confesión

**Sakume Nohara: **Hola a todos! Lamento de verdad haberme demorado tanto en escribir este capitulo! Es que realmente me pasaron un millón de cosas que realmente no estaban en mis manos, y pues eso me tuvo pensando por mucho tiempo…pero por fin regresooo!

En realidad no me gusto mucho como me quedo este capitulo, no tiene tanto humor como los otros, pero no sé, júzguenlo ustedes…espero que les guste! Trate de hacerlo lo más largo posible para compensar los meses que han pasado.

Quiero darle las gracias a todos los que me dejaron sus reviews! Significa mucho para mí su apoyo…y quiero agradecer en especial a aquellas personas que me dejaron mensajes en mi Live Journal y me todos los que apoyaron en aquel momento tan difícil para mí…Muchas Gracias!

Pues aquí les dejo el capítulo…Disfrútenlo!

**Disclaimer:**

Creo que esta parte esta hecha específicamente para hacerme sufrir más…u.u'

Capítulo 9: La Confesión

"Touya¿ya terminaste de poner la mesa?" preguntó Fujitaka a su hijo.

"Sí, ahora estoy ayudando a Kaho a hacer los camarones que le gustan a Sakura", respondió mientras hacía la salsa.

"Recuerda hacer suficiente comida que alcance para el invitado", recordó Fujitaka.

"Sí", gruñó Touya. "Kaho, acuérdame que debo poner potasa en la comida del mocoso".

"¡Touya, deja a Li en paz! Él sólo ha cuidado de tu hermana. Además nos atendió muy bien en su apartamento", regañó Kaho a su prometido.

"Corrección: apartamento de Sakura", dijo Touya.

Kaho rodó sus ojos y continuó preparando la comida. Desde aquel día en que vio a Syaoran en el apartamento con su hermana no ha hecho más que criticarlo e insultarlo. 'Pobre Syaoran' pensó.

"¡Buenas noches!" gritó Sakura emocionada entrando con Syaoran.

"¡Sakura!" Fujitaka fue donde su hija y la abrazó con fuerza, Sakura sonrió y devolvió el abrazo a su padre.

"Yo también me alegro de verte, papá".

Fujitaka vio atrás de Sakura. Había un joven de ojos penetrantes parado en el marco de la puerta. Fujitaka se separó de Sakura.

"Tú debes ser quien vive con mi hija¿verdad?", preguntó el Sr. Kinomoto.

"Pues…sí…se podría decir…quisiera decirle que no se preocupe, yo respeto mucho a su hija; no le pienso hacer nada malo", respondió en una sola pieza Syaoran mientras recibía la mirada tierna de todos, exceptuando la de Touya quien lo miraba amenazante.

"Te creo muchacho", dijo Fujitaka con su permanente sonrisa.

"¡Ja! Yo no… ¡Ay!" murmuró Touya mientras que Kaho le metía un codazo en el abdomen.

"Me llamo Kinomoto Fujitaka, mucho gusto" prosiguió haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

"Yo soy Li Syaoran, un placer", devolvió el gesto a Fujitaka.

"¿Les parece si vamos a la mesa?" sugirió Kaho.

Caminaron hacia la mesa y se sentaron en silencio Syaoran y Sakura de un lado, Touya y Kaho del otro, y Fujitaka en la cabeza. Syaoran notó que en el otro extremo de la mesa se encontraba la foto de una mujer joven muy parecida a Sakura, pero ella tenía el cabello largo, crespo, de color grisáceo por naturaleza. Se veía muy feliz y radiante. Sakura vio a Syaoran mirando la foto.

"Esa es mi mamá", respondió con una sonrisa melancólica, "de esa forma podemos sentirla con nosotros…podemos sentir su presencia aquí". Sus ojos empezaron a enjugar unas cuantas lágrimas.

"Te entiendo, Sakura", dijo él tomando la mano de ella debajo de la mesa. "Mi papá tampoco está aquí, pero siempre lo siento a mi lado". Ella sonrió y le dio un pequeño apretón debajo de la mesa.

Se escuchó entonces un carraspeo que atrajo la mirada de todos hacia Fujitaka, quien se encontraba de pie con una copa de champaña en su mano.

"Esta reunión se debe a una ocasión especial. Esta noche estamos celebrando el compromiso de mis hijos Touya y Kaho", sonrió el señor viendo a los presentes sobre sus gafas, mientras que Kaho le sonreía, muy conmocionada por sus palabras. Continuó.

"Es muy importante este día para mí, pues, su madre y yo, aunque estaban aún muy pequeños, soñábamos con el día en que nuestros dos pequeños regalos del cielo se casaran y formaran una familia, justo como nosotros hicimos", hizo una pausa y jugó con el líquido en su copa, "Lastimosamente, tu madre no pudo estar aquí para ver este gran acontecimiento, pero sé que donde quiera que esté está muy orgullosa de ti, Touya. ¡Felicidades, y quiero nietos pronto!", bromeó Fujitaka causando rubor en Kaho, una sonrisa en Touya y risa por parte del resto de los presentes.

Sakura se levantó sonriente con su copa con champaña. "¡A la salud de mi hermano y mi hermana!"

"¡Salud!", respondieron todos contentos. Entonces Fujitaka levantó su copa una vez más.

"¡Por que Sakura también me llene de nietos muy pronto!" miró sonriente a Syaoran y después a Sakura. Syaoran se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho Fujitaka y se sonrojó. Kaho rió mientras que Sakura, sin sospechar nada, contestó riendo, "¡Claro que sí, papá, más rápido de lo que piensas!"

Touya se levantó furioso al escuchar la respuesta de su hermana, "¡Ni se te ocurra!"

"¿Qué cosa?", preguntó confundida.

"¡Esa locura de los hijos!"

"¿No te gustan los niños?" exclamó sorprendida.

"No es eso¡lo que quiero decir es que no voy a dejar que los tengas con ese!" señaló a Syaoran. Él se sintió terriblemente enojado, pero Sakura respondió antes de que él pudiera articular palabra.

"¡'Ese' tiene nombre y apellido!" dijo enojada.

"¡No voy a dejar que te cases con Jackie Chan!" gritó señalando a Syaoran.

"Syaoran Li" dijo él en voz baja, pero con un toque de enojo y de tal manera que Touya pudiera escucharlo.

"¡Yo me puedo casar con quién me dé la gana cuando me dé la gana y puedo tener los hijos que quiera con quien sea que quiera!" respondió enojada.

Fujitaka levantó la mirada "Bueno, Sakura, eso tendríamos que hablarlo-…" pero su voz calmada fue interrumpida por Touya.

"¡No lo harás!"

"¿Qué¿Acaso eres el único que se puede casar?" gritó enfurecida Sakura.

"¡Sí, y además tú te tienes que quedar en casa cuidando a papá según la antigua tradición mexicana!"

"¿De qué rayos estás hablando¡Somos japoneses!"

"¡No me importa!"

"¡Aaah!" gritó Sakura mientras que levantaba una silla para pegarle a su hermano, pero Syaoran la detuvo y le quitó la silla de la mano.

"¡No te vas a casar con Bruce Li!"

"¡Syaoran Li!" dijo un poco más fuerte el muchacho de ojos ambarinos.

"Mira, Touya, no sé por qué saltas a ese tipo de conclusiones¡pero si me quiero casar con Syaoran o no, no es tu problema!" Fujitaka llamó a Kaho y a Syaoran y los guió hasta la sala dejando a los hermanos pelear.

"¿No piensa hacer nada para detenerlos?" preguntó impresionado Syaoran.

"¡Nah! Déjalos que se maten…se extrañaban…Ya tenían más de 2 meses que no peleaban así".

"¡Pero casi le tira la silla a su hermano!" siguió Syaoran.

"No, no lo haría; sólo hace el ademán" respondió sonriente el padre.

"A veces se comporta como un niño", dijo en un suspiro Kaho.

"Es un niño", afirmó Fujitaka, "¿Están seguros que quieren pertenecer a esta familia?" agregó con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa burlona.

"Yo sí", dijo Kaho y miró a Syaoran, "¿y tú?"

Syaoran estaba apunto de sentarse, pero esa pregunta lo desorbitó y cayó en el piso. "¿Yo!" preguntó mientras se levantaba de inmediato.

"Sí…no creas que no hemos notado tu interés en Sakura…no sólo yo, también Touya; por eso está así" dijo Kaho al muchacho.

"Pues…yo-…" lo interrumpió Sakura entrando bañada en salsa en la sala.

"Papá… ¿todavía está la ropa que dejé aquí en mi cuarto?", preguntó enojada.

"Eeh, sí… ¿Qué ocurrió?" miró confundido.

"Pregúntale a Touya", señaló a su hermano quien reía sin cesar.

Él se acercó riendo aún más fuerte. Sus ojos estaban empañados y no nota cuando empuja a su hermana, quien fue recibida por los brazos de Syaoran. Quedó todo manchado de salsa.

"¡Lo siento, Syaoran!" se disculpó Sakura apenada.

"Pierde cuidado" dijo Syaoran mientras veía su camisa y pantalón totalmente manchados, "Ve y cámbiate".

Sakura asintió y subió a su habitación. Fujitaka se quedó mirando a Syaoran y luego miró a su hijo. Touya miró a su papá y luego al joven ambarino y estalló la carcajada de nuevo. Kaho lo tomó por la oreja.

"¡Ouch¿Qué pasó Kaho?" preguntó mientras sobaba su oreja.

"¿Qué ocurrió con Sakura?"

"Pues que mientras discutíamos tropezó con la mesa y la salsa cayó en su cabeza, y bueno, como era bastante…"

"Me pregunto si realmente me estoy casando con un adulto" miró Kaho con cierto enojo a Touya.

"Yo me pregunto si habrá persona más bella que tú en el mundo" tomó a Kaho por la cintura.

"¡Qué lindo!" Kaho abrazó a Touya y él devolvió el abrazo sonriente "Te amo".

Syaoran se sintió un poco incómodo. Miró a Fujitaka quien se había levantado del sofá. Syaoran miró a la parejita entretenida y decidió no quedarse ahí como violinista. Siguió al Sr. Kinomoto hasta la lavandería y cuando llegó Fujitaka le extendió una toalla y ropa doblada.

"Toma, es para que te bañes y te cambies, me imagino que no querrás estar sucio; es de Touya, espero que no te moleste".

Syaoran titubeó, pero al final tomó la toalla y la muda de ropa, "Gracias"

"Puedes bañarte arriba, hay dos baños", dijo Fujitaka y sonrió. "Yo por mientras veré que hacer para limpiar el desastre que hicieron estos chicos".

Syaoran asintió y se dirigió al piso de arriba. Subió las escaleras con cautela y buscó uno de los dos baños. Abrió una de las puertas y encontró el baño vacío. 'Perfecto'.

Se quitó su ropa y la tiró al suelo. Puso la nueva muda sobre la tapa del inodoro, entró a la bañera y se relajó. Se quedó dormido.

Sakura salió de su baño envuelta en una toalla rumbo al otro baño. Entró y vio ropa tirada en el suelo y ropa sobre la tapa del inodoro.

'¡Qué desordenado es Touya! Se baña y no lleva su ropa a la lavandería' pensó mientras recogía la ropa del suelo y la ponía sobre la otra en la tapa.

Se ajustó su toalla y se detuvo en seco. '¿Qué vine a hacer aquí?' pensó 'Verdad, el champú'.

Abrió la cortina, se estiró para tomar el champú sobre el organizador del baño y cuando lo tomó vio hacia abajo y observó a Syaoran dormido en la bañera.

"¡Aaaaah!" Sakura gritó y soltó el champú haciendo que este cayera sobre la cabeza de Syaoran.

El joven chino despertó desconcertado, sin saber si fue por el grito, el golpe o una combinación de los dos.

"¡Ay¿Qué pasa?" preguntó el joven sin saber que ocurría, cuando de pronto recordó que estaba en la bañera en casa de Sakura y se apenó al verla en toalla.

"Sakura, yo… ¿tú que haces aquí?" Syaoran preguntó mientras se paraba en la bañera.

Sakura se puso roja de pie a cabeza "¡Aaahhh!", empezó a tirarle jabones, pastas de dientes, cremas, frascos y lo que estuviera a su alcance.

"¿Qué ocurre?" de repente entra Touya de golpe viendo a Sakura con la jabonera en la mano y a Syaoran desnudo en posición de defensa.

"¡Eres hombre muerto, Li!" Touya corre para pegarle.

"¡No, no, fue un accidente¡Además estoy desnudo¡Oyeeee!" Syaoran dijo mientras trataba de esquivar los golpes de Touya.

Sakura quedo absorta en la escena hasta que repentinamente entra en la realidad. Tiró la jabonera al suelo y tomó a Touya de los brazos.

"¡No, Touya¡No es lo que parece, fue un accidente!"

Sakura forcejea; Syaoran se defiende y Touya lanza golpes hasta que entra Kaho al baño.

"¿Por qué es este escan-…" se detuvo en seco cuando los vio a los tres. Los dos hermanos y el joven de ojos ambarinos quedan paralizados mirando hacia la puerta. Kaho no puede hacer nada más, sólo suelta una carcajada. Sakura se ve confundida y voltea como buscando respuestas hacia su hermano y Syaoran cuando se percata que éste aún esta desnudo.

"¡Por Dios, Syaoran, tápate!" le grita mientras voltea.

"¡Oh, diablos!" Syaoran toma su toalla y la enrolló lo más rápido que puedo alrededor de su cadera.

Touya miró con rabia a Syaoran, estaba a punto de golpearlo cuando sintió un peso en su brazo y vio a su prometida riendo a carcajadas aún. La miró por buen tiempo hasta que cesó un poco la risa.

"Touya, baja con tu padre, por favor, yo me encargo" dijo aún riendo levemente.

"Pero Kaho, yo…" su prometida lo tomó del brazo y lo sacó del baño. Regresó nuevamente y miró a los chicos por un rato y rió un poco.

"Syaoran, pásame el champú, por favor" le pidió Sakura.

Él se lo pasó con el rostro completamente rojo a Sakura quien se encontraba en el mismo estado.

"Sakura, salgamos que tienes que terminar de bañarte y Syaoran también", le dijo Kaho saliendo con ella. Salieron y cerraron la puerta.

Syaoran permaneció parado, "¿Por qué me sucede esto a mí¡Dios!" preguntó levantando las manos.

* * *

Sakura estaba en su habitación secándose el cabello y viendo televisión, ya completamente vestida. Apagó la secadora y se quedó absorta.

"Nunca hubiera pensado que fuera tan grande…" se dijo a sí misma mientras veía la Torre Eiffel en la televisión (N/A: eeeeh! Que habían pensado? Sucioooos! XD)

Trató de interesarse más en la televisión, pero no podía; le volvía a la memoria lo que ocurrió con Touya y Syaoran poco tiempo atrás. ¿Por qué siempre le ocurrían las situaciones más extrañas y comprometedoras con Syaoran¿Por qué nunca le molestaba que le ocurrieran¿Por qué Touya siempre se veía involucrado?... ¿Por qué llevaba aretes que no combinaban!

Sakura se había mirado en el espejo y vio que se había puesto aretes verdes y su top era rosado mientras que la falda de jeans que llevaba tenía detalles en rosado.

'Mmm, bueno, quizá me los debería dejar, si total, es el color favorito de Syaoran' pensó la joven para después darse una patada mental.

'¿Qué rayos te ocurre!' pensó mientras que de repente, como por arte de magia, sonó una canción en la televisión que le dio mucho que pensar sobre esa pregunta.

_**¡Salte!**_

_**Si no tas bailando con ella salta**_

_**Si no tas perreando con ella salte,**_

_**Si no tas bailando con ella salte**_

_**Para hacerle**_

_**Rakata, Rakata**_

_**Si se me pega voy a darle**_

_**Rakata, Rakata**_

_**Esta noche quiero hacerle**_

**_Rakata, Rakata_…**

Sakura escuchó la música que venía de casa de la vecina. Abrió la ventana y le gritó.

"¡Por amor a Dios, baja la música¿Crees que eres la única que vive en esta barriada?"

"¡Ay, pues, la delicadita!" le respondió de la misma manera.

"¡Por favor, bájala!" la muchacha bajo un poco la canción, lo suficiente para que Sakura pudiera escuchar la que estaba en la televisión.

…**_And when I'm down you're there_**

_**Pushing me to the top**_

_**You're always there giving me**_

_**All you've got**_

_(…Y cuando estoy deprimida tú estás ahí, empujándome hacia delante; tú estás siempre ahí, dándome todo lo que tienes)_

_**For a shield from a storm**_

_**For a friend, for a love to **_

_**Keep me save and warm,**_

_**I turn to you**_

_(Por protección de la tormenta, por un amigo, por un amor que me mantenga segura y me de calor, te busco a ti) _

_**For the strength to be strong**_

_**For wheels to carry on**_

_**For everything you do**_

_**For everything that's true**_

**_I turn to you…_**

_(Por la fuerza para ser fuerte, por las ruedas para seguir adelante; por todo lo que haces, por todo lo que es cierto, te buco a ti...)_

Sakura apagó la televisión y salió de su cuarto pensativa. Esa canción movió algo dentro de ella.

Cuando bajó vio a Touya sentado al lado de Kaho, Syaoran sentado mirando hacia abajo y su papá entrando a la habitación con un cartucho y se lo dio a Syaoran. Sakura bajó las escaleras y se sentó a una distancia prudencial de Syaoran (entiéndase por lejos).

"Hija, le di tu ropa lavada a Li", dijo Fujitaka.

"Gracias, papá".

Luego de esto todos quedaron en silencio. Fujitaka sonrió y se dirigió a Syaoran y Sakura.

"Ya deberían irse¿no creen? Recuerden que mientras más tarde más peligrosa se pone la calle".

Syaoran miró su reloj, ya eran las 12:00 media noche. "Yo creo que tiene razón, deberíamos irnos".

Se levantó y seguido a él, Sakura. Ella se acercó a Kaho y la abrazó y después fue donde su hermano que estaba callado. Levantó una ceja y tomó su mano.

"Touya, mírame… ¡deja de ser tan infantil!" le dijo sonriendo.

Touya miró con enojo a su hermana, "¿Infantil¡Ahora resulta que por preocuparme por mi hermana soy infantil!"

Sakura abrazó a su hermano. Se separó de él y lo miró a los ojos.

"Gracias por preocupare por mí, te quiero mucho; pero recuerda que ya soy grande…Además Syaoran no es malo, sólo fue un accidente".

Touya fue donde Syaoran y estrechó su mano.

"Sakura, lo hago por ti", acercó a Li y lo abrazó, susurrando en el oído de Syaoran, "Le haces algo, le ocurre algo a mi hermana, y dejas de existir".

Syaoran se separó y murmuró en el oído de Touya, "Créeme, si algo le ocurre, no tendría razón para existir".

Touya se separó sorprendido, pero fue devuelto a la realidad gracias a un abrazo de su hermana.

"¿Vieron que no era tan difícil?" dijo mirando a Touya y luego a Syaoran sonriendo.

"Sí, tenías razón" le dijo a Sakura el joven chino mientras sonreía. Sakura se sonrojó levemente y se dirigió hacia los brazos de su padre.

"Papá, fue bueno verte de nuevo" dijo feliz.

"Espero que no te olvides de mi¡eh!" dijo a su hija. La abrazó y la besó en la mejilla, "Te quiero mucho, hija".

"Yo también, papá", se separaron y sonrieron.

Syaoran se acercó a Fujitaka y le estrechó la mano, pero en cambio, éste lo atrajo hacia él y le dio un pequeño, pero firme abrazo.

"Cuídate, hijo, porque tú eres parte de la tranquilidad de mi hija" le dijo suavemente, de tal forma que sólo él pudiera escuchar. Syaoran asintió y sonrió al señor.

"Bien, nos vamos¡adiós!" Sakura salió con Syaoran de la casa y fueron al garaje. Syaoran encendió el auto y se pusieron en marcha.

* * *

Sakura y Syaoran permanecieron en silencio durante todo el trayecto. Ya en cuanto estuvieron cerca de su edificio, Syaoran dio la vuelta y se metió por otra pequeña callecita.

"¿Qué haces, Syaoran?" preguntó Sakura extrañada.

"Te voy a invitar a tomar un helado¿puedo?"

"Eeh…pues sí…" respondió un poco titubeante.

Llegaron al auto rápido y ordenaron. Syaoran entregó el helado de fresa a Sakura y se estacionó en un lugar apartado para disfrutar de su helado de chocolate. Syaoran engulló su helado, mientras Sakura lo veía fijamente. Éste volteó y vio como lo observaba.

"¿Ocurre algo?" preguntó Syaoran mientras terminaba de comer su helado.

"Pues…yo" Sakura trató de hablar pero el helado se escurría entre sus dedos. "Syaoran, toma el helado, cómelo rápido".

Syaoran obedeció mientras Sakura limpiaba sus manos con las servilletas que encontró.

"¡Qué asco!" se dijo para sí. Syaoran buscó en su bolsillo una pequeña bolsita que contenía un paño húmedo.

"Siempre es bueno llevar uno" sonrió mientras lo abría y limpiaba la mano de Sakura.

"Syaoran…yo…lamento lo que sucedió hoy" dijo con su rostro apenado y mirando hacia abajo.

"No te preocupes, creo que el que debería disculparse soy yo, me viste desnudo" rió un poco mientras terminaba de limpiar la mano de la chica.

"¡No me lo recuerdes¡Qué vergüenza!" dijo Sakura mientras retiraba su mano de la de Syaoran.

Syaoran tomó la mano de Sakura nuevamente, sorprendiéndola. La miró directo a los ojos. Se esforzó por articular palabra, pero no pudo. Sakura le preguntó que ocurría, mas no hubo respuestas. Sí lo sentía, él lo sabía… ¡Y le tomó tiempo averiguarlo! Así que no podía echarse para atrás…debía confesar lo que sentía.

"Syaoran, respóndeme¿estás bien?" miró con preocupación Sakura a su acompañante.

Tomó aire y la miró a los ojos, "Sakura, yo-…"

"¡Aaay!" un grito de dolor invadió el ambiente. Sakura y Syaoran salieron del auto para ver de qué se trataba y vieron a una de las mujeres del auto rápido sosteniendo su barriga, estaba embarazada. Corrieron hacia ella. Sakura se arrodilló a su lado. La otra joven que estaba de turno con la muchacha embarazada buscó una silla y sentó a su compañera ahí. Syaoran observó a la mujer y se sorprendió mucho de verla así. Había roto fuente.

"Señora¿Por qué estaba trabajando en un estado tan avanzado de su embarazo?"

"¡Ay! Pues verás¡Ouch! El deber llama… ¡Ayayai!" trató de sonreír la joven pero no pudo, ya que el dolor se hacía cada vez más constante y más fuerte.

"Respire profundo y exhale suavemente" le dijo Sakura mientras tomaba su mano.

La otra joven miró preocupada a su compañera, "¿Cada cuanto tiempo tienes contracciones?"

"No sé" dijo en medio de su respiración agitada.

"¡Bueno, hay que contar!" dijo Sakura a la muchacha.

Syaoran sacó su teléfono celular y marcó. "Ustedes por mientras cuenten, yo voy a llamar a una ambulancia".

Sakura asintió y pidió la ayuda de la otra joven. Vio su reloj y dijo a las jóvenes que avisaran cuando venía la contracción. Cada vez venía más fuerte y más fuerte. Sakura se sorprendió cuando vio el tiempo entre cada contracción.

"Señora, son 5 minutos por contracción, no creo que llegue al hospital" advirtió Sakura.

El dolor se hacía cada vez más intenso, a tal punto que la mujer no podía hablar.

"¡Syaoran, abre el auto!" Sakura ordenó mientras levantaba a la mujer por un brazo. La otra mujer quedó petrificada.

"¡No se quede ahí, ayúdeme!" la muchacha reaccionó y la ayudó a llevarla al auto.

Syaoran acomodó el asiento trasero en hizo para adelante las sillas del conductor y del copiloto. Tomó a la mujer de los brazos de Sakura y la recostó al asiento trasero.

"Señora, pida lo que quiera, la ayudo" dijo el joven preocupado y asustado.

La muchacha sonrió "Llame a mi esposo…por favor" dijo con dificultad.

"¿Cuál es el número?" preguntó sacando su teléfono.

"Pregúntele a… ¡ayy!...a Maris", dijo entre dientes señalando a la otra joven.

Maris le dijo el número a Syaoran y este marcó de inmediato. Le contó al esposo todo lo ocurrido.

"Dice que viene en seguida" Syaoran dijo a la señora mientras tomaba su mano.

"Gracias…Eres un ángel" le dijo suavemente en medio de gemidos. Syaoran sonrió un poco. De repente se escuchó llegar a la ambulancia.

"¡Por fin!" exclamó Sakura mientras se estacionaba.

Abrieron la ambulancia, sacaron una camilla y salió un ginecólogo de allí.

"¿Un doctor en una ambulancia?" miró extrañada Sakura.

"Les dije que mandaran a uno porque dudaba que llegara al hospital" contestó Syaoran.

"¡Vaya¡Muy inteligente!" Sakura sonrió a Syaoran.

Acomodaron a la muchacha en la camilla y el doctor negó con la cabeza.

"No va a llegar…hay que realizar el parto aquí… ¿Jóvenes, no quieren ayudar?" preguntó a Sakura, Syaoran y Maris.

"¡Sí, sería un placer!" exclamó emocionada Sakura. Syaoran dudó un momento, pero luego asintió.

"Yo le estaré agarrando la mano" dijo Maris mientras se puso al lado de su compañera.

"Bueno, señora, ya sabe que hacer¡justo como en las películas¡Respire y puje!" le dijo el doctor. Sakura y Syaoran se pusieron guantes, mascarillas y batas.

Se pusieron al lado del doctor cuando de repente exclamó "¡ya salió la cabeza!"

Syaoran vio la cabeza del bebe saliendo de su mamá y sintió como la sangre abandonaba su cabeza mareándolo.

"¿Te ocurre algo?" preguntó Sakura notándolo extraño.

"Yo-…" Syaoran rodó sus ojos y se desmayó.

"¡Syaoran!" gritó Sakura mientras se agachaba para ayudar a Syaoran.

* * *

"Mira, está despertando" se escuchaba una voz a lo lejos "Hola…Ho… ¡Hola!"

Syaoran abrió los ojos y vio el rostro de Sakura ante él. Ella sonrió y éste trató de sentarse pero se mareó y volvió a acostarse. Sakura le tomó la mano y volvió a sonreír.

"¿Cómo te sientes, Syaoran?

"Pues bien… aunque un poco mareado… ¿Qué me pasó?" preguntó un poco aturdido.

"Bueno, todo concuerda en que no hubieras podido ser ginecólogo" apareció Eriol frente a su primo riendo.

"¡Eriol! No molestes a tu primo", regañó Tomoyo. Luego miró a Syaoran tiernamente y le sonrió, "No te preocupes, no es tu culpa".

"¿Pero qué fue lo que me ocurrió!" preguntó Syaoran ya un tanto exasperado.

"Te desmayaste por la impresión del bebé; mejor dicho, la impresión de ver al bebé saliendo de la mamá" respondió Sakura sonriendo.

"¡Dios! No lo puedo creer…mi integridad de hombre se fue al suelo", dijo Syaoran suspirando.

"En realidad, tú te fuiste al suelo" rió Eriol mientras hacía burla de su primo.

"¡Cállate!" exclamó Syaoran mirándolo enojado.

"Syaoran, haces un drama de esto… ¡Fue la impresión! Apuesto a que nunca habías visto el nacimiento de un bebé" le dijo Sakura. "Yo no puedo ver sangre normalmente me mareo y me dan ganas de vomitar".

"Yo no soy así, ese tipo de cosas nunca me ocurren" aclaró Syaoran.

"No fue la sangre, fue la impresión" explicó Sakura, "No me desmayé porque creo que surgió mi instinto maternal cuando vi al bebé" sonrió tiernamente.

"Bueno, creeré en tu palabra" dijo Syaoran sonriendo de medio lado.

"¿Saben? Se hubieran ahorrado todo esto si en vez de llamar una ambulancia hubieran traído a la mujer en el auto" Eriol les dijo riendo un poco.

"¡Cállate!" respondieron al unísono. De repente llegó el doctor y saludó a los presentes. Syaoran vio a su alrededor y se percató de que estaba en la camilla de un hospital.

"Sr. Li¿Cómo se siente?" preguntó el doctor.

"Pues, muy bien…ya se me pasó el mareo" respondió un poco desanimado.

El doctor puso una mano sobre el hombro de Syaoran atrayendo así la atención de éste.

"No te preocupes, vemos historias así todos los días en la sala de maternidad, muchos son los padres", rió un poco mientras recordaba algunas anécdotas.

"Bueno, creo que ya estoy bien" dijo levantándose de la camilla, "¿Puedo irme?"

"Sí, claro" dijo el doctor dándole la mano a Syaoran. "Fue un placer atenderlo; espero verlo pronto por aquí".

"Yo no quiero volver, créame" afirmó Syaoran mientras levantaba las cejas. "Por cierto¿cómo está la señora con su bebé?"

"¡Muy bien¿Desean que los lleve a la habitación de la señora Ushiba?", preguntó el doctor.

"Pues si esa es la señora del auto rápido, sí", sonrió Sakura.

Siguieron los cuatro al doctor y llegaron al piso de maternidad. Había muchas puertas adornadas con carteles y globos que decían _'¡Es niño!', '¡Es niña¡Ya llegó la cigüeña!'._ Se sentía un ambiente muy cálido, se podía decir que era el mejor sitio de todo el hospital. Se detuvieron frente a una puerta que tenía globos celestes en la manija. El doctor entró un momento y luego salió y habló con los jóvenes.

"Bueno, entren, pero no hagan mucho ruido. Tuvieron suerte, el bebé está ahí mientras la mamá lo alimenta" sonrió el médico.

"Muchas gracias, doctor", agradeció Tomoyo inclinándose un poco.

"El doctor guiñó un ojo. "Fue un placer completo, señorita", dijo coquetamente.

Eriol entrecerró un poco los ojos y tomó la mano de Tomoyo. "Ven, amor, entremos". Entraron a la habitación tomados de la mano y el doctor los siguió con la mirada y se retiró. Sakura se limitó a reírse.

"Vamos, Syaoran". Entraron a la habitación y vieron a Tomoyo y Eriol tomados de la mano sonriendo y a la mujer con su bebé en la cama y su esposo a su lado.

"Buenos días" dijo Sakura cuando entró. El esposo se acercó emocionado a Sakura y a Syaoran y los abrazó.

"¡Muchas gracias! Mi esposa y estos muchachos me dijeron lo que hicieron por ella el bebé".

"¡No fue nada, no se preocupe!" sonrió Sakura y se acercó con Syaoran a la cama de la señora Ushiba.

"¿Es niño o niña?" preguntó la muchacha de ojos esmeralda.

"Es niña" sonrió tiernamente la madre mientras veía a la bebita. "Si no le molesta, quisiéramos ponerle su nombre a la niña en honor suyo".

"Quisiera mejor hacer una sugerencia en el nombre", dijo Sakura, "Si no les gusta, le ponen el nombre que deseen".

"Dígamelo" dijo la señora Ushiba.

"Nadeshiko" Sakura dio una media sonrisa.

"¡Ese nombre es hermoso¿Qué te parece, mi amor?", preguntó la señora Ushiba a su esposo quien asintió de inmediato.

"Ese era el nombre de mi mamá". Unas cuantas lágrimas abandonaron los ojos de Sakura, "Muchas gracias".

Syaoran la abrazó y besó su frente. Se acercó a la señora. Ésta le sonrió y tomó su mano. "Gracias nuevamente, joven".

Syaoran titubeó un poco, pero al final se decidió a preguntar, "disculpe, quería saber si usted me permitía…ya sabe… ¿cargar a la bebé?"

"¡Pues claro! Acérquese" Syaoran tomó con cuidado a la bebita entre sus brazos. La nena le sonrió y lo miraba fijamente.

"Sería un buen padre¿verdad, Sakura?" Eriol dijo en alto con un tono burlón haciendo que los dos se sonrojaran.

Sakura observó a Syaoran y, por un momento, se imaginó a ella misma acostada en esa cama y a Syaoran cargando un bebé, mirándolo con cariño y ternura. Se sonrojó ante ese pensamiento. Se acercó un poco a Syaoran y vio a la bebé bostezando.

"Ya debe tener sueño" dijo Sakura. Syaoran devolvió a la niña con su madre. "Creo que mejor nos vamos" agregó Sakura.

Todos se despidieron de la pareja y salieron de la habitación, pero Sakura se quedó un rato más.

"Cuídela, Sra. Ushiba; cuide a la pequeña Nadeshiko" le dijo mientras le daba un dedo a la bebe quien lo agarro con su manita.

"Téngalo por seguro" sonrió viendo orgullosa a su hija. Sakura salió de la habitación y vio a sus amigos afuera esperándola.

"Mejor vayamos a dormir ya", sugirió Tomoyo "mira que ya amaneció, hemos pasado toda la noche aquí".

Se despidieron y cada uno fue a su casa.

* * *

_Sakura se encontraba arrinconada en su habitación. Un hombre vestido de negro le tapó la boca y la amarró en una silla._

"_¿Quién eres¡Dime!" ordenó Sakura asustada al hombre cuando este le quito la venda que le había puesto en la boca._

_El hombre se quita el pasamontañas que llevaba. Detrás de aquel disfraz reveló Toshiro su presencia. Se acerca cautelosamente a Sakura y le besa el cuello mientras que lágrimas silenciosas corren por su rostro…_

Sakura despertó agitada, con la cara mojada por las lágrimas. Aunque no le llegó a ocurrir nada con Toshiro, esa sola idea de que algo malo hubiera pasado la seguía atormentando. No podía dormir; no podía siquiera cerrar los ojos. Se levantó de su cama y fue al baño. Lavó su rostro y se miró en el espejo durante varios minutos. Esa experiencia fue muy aterradora para ella. Recuerda cada instante como si hubiera sido tallado en su mente, tal cual una piedra. Salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la sala. Se sentó en el sofá frente a la televisión y abrazó sus piernas. Se quedó pensativa. No podía creer que casi había sido violada. Sonrió un momento mientras recordaba a Syaoran. Había sido su héroe en ese momento; y si no hubiera sido por él, sencillamente hubiera sido trágico. Lloró un poco. Se sintió repentinamente tan agradecida con Dios por haber puesto aquel ángel en su camino.

Syaoran salió de su habitación a buscar algo para beber cuando escuchó unos pequeños gemidos. Frunció el ceño y buscó la fuente te aquel ruido cuando vio el rostro de su compañera de apartamento iluminado por los rayos del alba. Sus ojos esmeraldas brillaban y gotas cristalinas descendían su rostro. Se acercó lentamente y se sentó a su lado. Sakura lo miró y lo abrazó casi de enseguida. Él le devolvió el abrazo y besó su cabeza.

"¿Qué ocurre¿Por qué lloras?" preguntó preocupado Syaoran.

"¡Eres un ángel!" le dijo mirándolo tiernamente.

"¿A qué te refieres?", preguntó mientras volteaba su rostro completamente ruborizado.

"Que si no hubiera sido por ti, To… el imbécil ese… yo…" trató de decir temblando, pero Syaoran la detuvo poniendo un dedo en sus labios.

"Descuida, sabes que siempre estaré ahí para ti… no dejaría que nada te pasara", retiró el dedo y le sonrió.

"¿Por qué eres tan lindo conmigo?", preguntó mientras pasó la mano por el cabello de Syaoran.

Él sólo la miró y se acercó lentamente y la besó. Ella no se sorprendió ni trató de separarse, le correspondió.

(N/A: Lo dejo ahí?... mmmmmm… quizá… así mantengo la intriga del fic… Nah! Me demoré mucho, así que merecen mucho más).

Al separarse respiraron agitadamente y el rubor se había apoderado de sus rostros. Se miraron por mucho tiempo hasta que Syaoran decidió romper el silencio.

"Sakura…quiero decirte que…" dio un pequeño suspiro "me gustas mucho, muchísimo".

Sakura sintió como su corazón dio un vuelco y su respiración aumentó notablemente. Los latidos se violentaron y un flujo de sangre corrió a su cabeza. Nunca se había sentido así. Al escuchar esa confesión le dieron ganas de abrazarlo, besarlo y no dejarlo ir nunca (N/A: cursistrawberry dot com). ¿Le gustaba? Pues sí… lo sospechaba, pero sus latidos lo confirmaron.

"No te quiero obligar a que me respondas, sólo-…" agregó Syaoran pero fue interrumpido por los labios de Sakura. Ella se separó y sonrió.

"Tú también me gustas, mucho" le dio otro pequeño beso y lo abrazó. En el abrazo Syaoran susurró en su oído. "Entonces¿quieres ser mi novia?"

Sakura rió un poco y le susurró de igual manera "Claro que sí".

* * *

"Recuerda, Syaoran, trata de ser discreto con nuestra relación", musitó Sakura.

"Sí, la gente aquí es capaz de inventarnos hijos", añadió Syaoran mientras entraban a la recepción de la CDT. La Sra. Higurashi los vio apenas entraron.

"Buenos días Sr. Li, Srta. Kinomoto".

"Buenos días", respondió sin emoción aparente Syaoran mientras que Sakura sonrió a la señora.

De repente se ve que alguien llega corriendo en dirección a Sakura. Todo ocurre en cámara lenta. Se va aclarando poco a poco la silueta hasta que se ve a Tomoyo acercándose. Al llegar donde Sakura, salta sobre ella y la abraza haciendo que esta casi pierda el equilibrio.

"¡Felicidades!", gritó Tomoyo a su amiga.

Sakura y Syaoran se miraron alarmados mientras que la Sra. Higurashi contemplaba curiosa la escena.

"¿De…de qué hablas?", preguntó nerviosa Sakura. '¡Por favor, Dios, por favor¡Qué no diga nada¡Qué no diga nada!', pensó mientras sudaba por el nerviosismo que tenía encima.

"¡De su noviazgo¿De qué más¡Felicidades!" Tomoyo abrazó ahora a Syaoran quien se puso pálido. Volteó lentamente y vio a la Sra. Higurashi quien los miraba con una sonrisa pícara plasmada en su rostro, cosa que indicaba que su mente empezaba a trabajar para las fuerzas del mal, y un teléfono en mano, que era el instrumento con que llevaría acabo su plan más maligno.

"¡No toque ese teléfono!", gritó Syaoran a la Sra. Higurashi y tomó la mano de Tomoyo y se la llevó con Sakura a la esquina más alejada que encontró.

"¿Qué rayos te pasa, Daidouji!" preguntó enfurecido.

"¡No entiendo que ocurre! Ayer Sakura me llamó para darme la gran noticia¿y hoy me reciben de esa forma?"

"¡Tomoyo, para la empresa era un secreto¡Tú sabes como se corren los rumores y chismes tan rápido!" dijo frustrada Sakura.

"¡Oops!" Tomoyo soltó una risita nerviosa, "Lo siento mucho, no sabía…aunque¿saben? Tarde o temprano se iban a enterar todos y rumores siempre habrá aunque no haya motivos"

"Sí, tienes razón, pero queríamos esperar un rato para decirlo…" dijo Sakura dudosa.

Syaoran rodó los ojos. "No importa, subamos, Sakura".

Tomoyo se disculpó nuevamente y se retiró a su estudio de diseño. La pareja tomó el ascensor y al entrar vieron a tres mujeres que estaban al fondo. Se cerró la puerta y cada uno oprimió el botón del piso que le correspondía. Sakura y Syaoran se pararon en una esquina del elevador mientras las damas estaban en la otra. Se quedaron en silencio durante un rato y luego las mujeres empezaron a murmurar.

"Yo no sabía que eran novios" dijo una señora regordeta de cabello corto pelirrojo.

"Pues parece que sí… ¡y ya era hora¿Cómo es posible que después de que trabajan y viven juntos no se hayan percatado de que estaban destinados?" agregó con un tono melodramático una señora delgada, alta con el cabello chocolate, lacio hasta los hombros.

Syaoran se iba poniendo cada vez más rojo del enojo. Sakura lo miraba y le tomó la mano al percatarse de su estado.

"¿Qué te ocurre?" preguntó preocupado.

"¿Escuchaste a esas mujeres?" preguntó Syaoran enojado. "¿Quiénes se creen para decir eso?"

Sakura lo miró extrañada, movió la cabeza de un lado al otro y sonrió, "Tienes varios secretos escondidos¿eh?"

Syaoran iba a responderle pero se percato de que una última señora, de cabello gris y de contextura delgada continuó la conversación que tenían las otras dos.

"Ese muchacho es de Hong Kong… Así que lo más probable es que vivan allá… ¡Es que no les dije! Escuché que rumores de que el próximo mes se iban a casar… ¡en Las Vegas!" sonrió la señora y de pronto Syaoran no pudo contener la rabia y se volteó con llamas en los ojos a enfrentarlas.

"¡Sakura y yo somos novios¿y qué¡Qué les importa si soy de Hong Kong o si vivimos juntos! Además¿qué es esa locura de casarnos en Las Vegas!" Syaoran respiraba agitadamente mientras que las señoras miraban perplejas y sorprendidas al muchacho. El elevador se detuvo en el piso 10 y las señoras salieron una por una aún un poco desconcertadas. La última antes de irse se dirigió a Syaoran.

"Joven, no tenemos la culpa de que su vida se parezca a nuestra telenovela vespertina, pero gracias por la información" le sonrió, guiñó un ojo y salió del ascensor.

En cuanto se cerraron las puertas, Syaoran vio a Sakura en busca de una respuesta y la observó pasarse una mano por su rostro en señal de desesperación. Syaoran la seguía mirando sin aún entender anda.

"Syaoran…estaban hablando de una telenovela. Los protagonistas empezaron a salir juntos desde el viernes…yo pensé que tu la veías por el comentario que me hiciste…"

"Dañé todo¿verdad?" murmuró apenado Syaoran.

Sakura sonrió un poco y lo besó dulcemente en los labios arrancándole una sonrisa a él "sí…completamente".

Él pasó su mano por su hombro y la presionó un poco contra él. El elevador se detuvo en el piso 12 y se separaron cuando se abrió la puerta. Ante ellos se reveló la mirada de muchos curiosos que, en un intento de disimulo, los observaban como si trataran de obtener alguna información. Caminaron ambos ignorando las miradas furtivas y las murmuraciones del resto de la gente. De repente, Suzue los detiene con una mano, mientras los ve asombrada.

"¿Ustedes saben lo que están diciendo¿Son ciertos los rumores?" pregunta interesada la secretaria.

Syaoran rueda sus ojos y entra a su oficina tirando la puerta. Sakura toma el brazo de Suzue y le habla bajo, "entra a mi oficina en unos 10 minutos¿esta bien?", la muchacha asiente, y Sakura entra a la oficina.

Syaoran estaba mirando a través del ventanal. Ella se acercó lentamente para que no se diera cuenta que estaba ahí. Estaba llegando a él, apunto de asustarlo cuando…

"Olvídalo, vi tu reflejo en el cristal de la ventana" sonrió el joven chino a su novia.

"¡Ow!" se quejó Sakura haciendo un puchero. Tomó sus manos y lo miró a los ojos, "digámosle a Suzue".

Él alzó una ceja y la miró. "¡Por favor, es que no puedo mentirle! Ella me conoce casi tan bien como Tomoyo".

Syaoran rodó los ojos y soltó la mano de Sakura, se asomó a la puerta y llamó a Suzue a la oficina. Presentía que sería un largo día.

* * *

El sol brillaba con una intensidad ya conocida por los habitantes del lugar. Pequeñas gotas de sudor se deslizaban por el cuello de una hermosa joven de cabello azabache recostada en una silla playera en un jardín enorme. Se escuchaba de fondo los ladridos de un pequeño perro y las risas de una niña. De repente se oye el grito de la pequeña y un estruendo. La muchacha se levantó alarmada revelando su larga cabellera. Corrió y llegó hasta una fuente enorme y encontró a una niña de dos trenzas arrodillada en el suelo y una pieza de cerámica rota a su lado. La muchacha corrió y la levantó agarrándola por los hombros.

"¡Hiu Len¿Estás bien?" preguntó preocupada, "¿No te cortaste?"

"No, mamá, estoy bien" respondió Hiu Len sonriendo.

"¿Qué te he dicho sobre jugar cerca de aquí?" regañó ella a su hija "¿Dónde está Dexter?"

La niña señaló a su pequeño pequinés que estaba parado al lado de ella meneando la cola y mostrando su lengua. Hiu Len cargó a su perrito y vio a su madre con cara de arrepentimiento.

"Lo siento, mamá", bajó la cabeza.

"Esta bien" dijo suspirando, "pero ten cuidado cuando juegues y dónde juegas".

Hiu Len se iba retirando cuando se detuvo y se volteó. Su mirada reflejaba tristeza. La madre se preocupó y se arrodilló para estar a su altura. "¿Qué pasa, mi vida?"

"¿Cuándo veré a mi papá?" dijo casi en un susurro.

La muchacha la abrazó y la besó. "Pronto, hija, muy pronto. Ahora ve con Dexter a la casa y vístete para tu clase de Kung Fu¿está bien?" la niña asintió aún con pesar y se fue corriendo con su perro en mano hacia una gran mansión.

La madre se sentó en la fuente pensativa hasta que sintió una mano sobre su hombro. Volteó el rostro y vio a una señora de cabellos iguales a los suyos en color y largo, pero la diferencia era que ésta tenía aproximadamente unos 45 años de edad mientras que la muchacha tenía sólo 25 años.

"Tía Ieran" dio una media sonrisa.

"Es difícil ser madre¿no Mei Ling?" sonrió Ieran a su sobrina mientras se sentaba a su lado.

"Sí… ¡es muy traviesa!" dijo riendo Mei Ling, pero su risa desfalleció casi de inmediato al recordar lo mencionado. "Tía, me dijo que extraña a su papá… ¡Extraña mucho a Syaoran!"

"Ya lo sé, pero Syaoran no quiere contestar mis llamadas ni devolverlas; ¡está eludiendo sus responsabilidades!" dijo un poco enojada Ieran.

Luego miró a su sobrina "Bueno, si mi hijo no quiera venir, pues ya sabes lo que dicen¡Si Mahoma no va a la montaña, la montaña va a Mahoma!"

* * *

"¡Bien¿Y qué rumores escuchaste?" preguntó Sakura a su secretaria.

Suzue sorbió unas cuantas gotas de café y luego carraspeó un poco, "Pues… ¿quieren escuchar lo lindo o lo feo?"

"Los dos si es tan amable, señorita", dijo Syaoran parado al lado de Sakura, ya un poco desesperado.

"Esta bien", sonrió la joven, "empezaré por lo lindo. ¡Dicen que son novios y que la proposición fue a la luz de la luna, en un hotel 5 estrellas con mariachis tocando de fondo!"

Syaoran la miró interesado "Sigue".

"¡Y eso no es todo! Que además el Sr. Li mandó a escribir con fuegos artificiales '¿Quieres ser mi novia?'¿no es romántico?" Suzue sonrió y dio un breve suspiro.

"Me parece que los empleados de aquí, juntos, podrían escribir una novela excelente" dijo Sakura riendo un poco, "bueno, en realidad lo único cierto de esa historia es que sí somos novios", aclaró Sakura mientras tomaba la mano de Syaoran.

Suzue se levantó de un respingo y corrió a abrazar a su amiga Sakura y sacudió rápida y enérgicamente la mano de Syaoran "¡Felicidades, es una gran noticia!"

Sakura sonrió un poco sonrojada al igual que Syaoran, pero de inmediato recordó que había una contraparte. "¿Cuál es la parte fea?", preguntó alzando una ceja.

"Eh…pues que se casaron en las Vegas después de embriagarse y que el dinero que usaron era de la empresa", dijo Suzue, "además también dicen por ahí que Sakura está embarazada de dos meses… pero hay una historia que la defiende a ella, pero no a usted, Sr. Li".

Syaoran frunció un poco el ceño, "¿Qué puede ser?"

"Pues que…eh…usted sabe…que batea para el otro equipo" dijo nerviosa Suzue.

"Pero si no juego béisbol ni softball", dijo confundido el chino.

"¡No!... ¡Ay, cómo decirlo!... ¡pues que se le aguan los helados!" argumentó aún más nerviosa.

"¿Qué helados¿De qué habla, señorita?" exclamó el muchacho mientras trataba de buscar respuestas en los ojos de su novia.

"¡Que se le moja la canoa¡Que le gusta el guineo más en vez de los melones!", dijo más exasperada.

"¿De qué rayos hablas!" gritó desesperado Syaoran.

"¡De qué eres gay!" dijo de la misma manera Suzue, pero luego tapó su boca con ambas manos.

Sakura miró asombrada a Syaoran mientras que éste se encontraba en estado de shock. Sakura miró a Suzue.

"¿Qué!", dijo alarmada.

"Es que parece que averiguaron de alguna manera que vivían juntos ya desde hace ratito y dicen que la razón por la cual no ha pasado nada entre ustedes debía ser porque era gay, y que no es nada raro que una mujer viva con su mejor _'amiga'_", respondió asustada, "dicen que se vende en el bajo mundo de la prostitución de travestis y que su nombre en el negocio es _'La Teto'_".

"¿La Teto?" miró Sakura entre asustada y preocupada, "¿por qué?"

"Porque le dicen que su frase para recoger clientes es: 'juguemos al Teto; tú te agachas y yo te lo-…".

"¡Aaah!" interrumpió Syaoran saliendo del shock. Sus ojos mostraban enojo y rabia. "¿Qué acaso no tienen una vida que deben andar por ahí inventando y dañando la de los demás!"

"Yo sólo…" trató de hablar Suzue, pero Syaoran la tomó por el brazo y la dirigió hacia la puerta. "Vete" dijo con enojo.

"¡Uy! Se olvidaron de ponerle el bozal" bromeó la muchacha.

"¡Vete y dedícate a hacer tu trabajo!" le gritó histérico.

"¡Creo que es un mal momento para un chisteeeee!" Syaoran abrió la puerta, la sacó y la tiró fuertemente.

Sakura cruzó los brazos y miró a Syaoran con cierto enojo. "¿Qué te pasa¡Ella sólo transmitió los rumores, no los creó!"

"¿Puedes creerlo¿Inventando que soy gay¡En esta empresa sólo hay una sarta de chismosas!", dijo enojadísimo mientras se sentaba en su escritorio.

"Y tú", dijo Sakura mientras caminaba sensualmente hacia Syaoran, "¿Crees que eres gay?" empezó a besar su cuello.

"Umm…ehh…yoo… ¡Dios!", balbuceó Syaoran mientras le costaba trabajo respirar.

Luego besó su boca y se alejó con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro. Syaoran se paró con dificultad y carraspeó un poco arreglándose su corbata, "no creo que lo sea".

"Bueno, entonces, ya sabes, le debes una disculpa a Suzue" dijo riendo un poco mientras se paraba e iba en dirección hacia Syaoran para darle un abrazo. Justo cuando estaba llegando se tropezó y cayó de rodillas frente a Syaoran. En su preocupación el levantó delicadamente la cabeza de Sakura y se encorvó para preguntarle si estaba bien, y le tomó la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, pero el Sr. Chang entró antes de que se levantara.

"Buenos dí-…" al entrar vio a Sakura arrodillada al frente de Syaoran, él encorvado y con una mano detrás de la cabeza de ella.

Syaoran miró y Sakura se volteó para verlo también. Él tenía una mirada de asombro.

"Cuando acaben lo que sea que estén haciendo pasen a mi oficina" dijo volteándose completamente sonrojado.

"¡Sr. Chang, le juro que no es lo que parece!" trató de decirle pero este se fue y cerró la puerta antes de escuchar a Sakura.

Sakura se levantó del suelo y colocó sus manos en su rostro "¡Oh, por Dios, qué vergüenza!"

"Será mejor que vayamos allá y aclaremos todo" dijo Syaoran mientras abría la puerta.

Al abrirla se encontró guindada de la manigueta por un pequeño lacito de cinta azul una carta para él. 'Extraño', pensó.

La abrió con curiosidad y empezó a leerla:

_Mi Querido Sr. Li:_

_Me enteré de los recientes rumores sobre su salida del closet (¡bienvenido a nuestro mundo!) y quiero que sepa que no hay persona más feliz que yo al saber que un hombre tan guapo como usted se unió a nosotros._

_Si alguna vez me necesita o quiere algo de mí (lo que sea que quiera…ya usted sabrá que es lo que quiere ;)) sólo dígamelo._

_Todo suyo,_

_Roberto "El Fulo"._

_P.D.: Estoy en la puerta del elevador_

Syaoran volteó la cabeza hacia el elevador y vio a un muchacho sonreírle sensualmente y guiñarle el ojo para luego entrar rápidamente al elevador y cerrar la puerta. Syaoran se sintió entre aterrado y enfurecido. Sakura salió de la oficina y lo vio.

"¿Qué te ocurre?", preguntó preocupada, y él le entregó la carta.

La leyó detenidamente y luego vio a Syaoran fijamente. Trató de reprimir la risa, pero no pudo contenerlo y soltó una carcajada. Syaoran arrancó la carta de las manos de Sakura y la miró con cierto enojo.

"No me parece gracioso" exclamó el joven.

"Lo siento mucho, mi amor" dijo riendo un poco Sakura y le susurró en su oído, "después enmiendo mi error".

Syaoran dio una media sonrisa a su novia, "Vamos que tenemos que ir a la oficina del Sr. Chang".

**Sakume Nohara: **y qué les pareció? Les gustó? Pues eso espero en realidad…

Quería hacer unas cuantas aclaraciones antes que todo:

Primero: "Rakata" es de Wisin y Yandel…not me.

Segundo: "I Turn to You" es de Christina Aguilera…not me.

Tercero: Sólo para que sepan algo sobre mis pensamientos… No discrimino a los gays ni soy homofóbica, sólo hice eso así para aprovechar los pensamientos de la sociedad basada en los gays; pero en lo personal he tenido buenas relaciones con gays y créanme que varios son unos súper amigos y personas muy lindas…sólo para hacer la salvedad…

Cuarta: Dejen reviewcitos por favor!n.n


End file.
